Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: Set after the alternate ending of the final episode of Pokemon DP Sinnoh League Victors-Ash and Dawn's new journey sets them off to the Orre Region, where they and Brock get involved in many events, discovering new and old secrets, other worlds, fighting against a new evil Organization, and where Ash learns the mystery of his long lost father. In SM Continuum Universe-On Hiatus
1. PROLOGUE: A NEW BEGINNING

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe.**

 **Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own Pokemon or Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon does not make an appearence since this is a Pokemon story._

* * *

PROLOGUE: A NEW BEGINNING.

"I've made my decision." said Dawn as she spoke to her friends and mother in her home in Twinleaf Town. It's been a few days since she returned home and had invited her best friends, Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison, both from the Kanto region, to stay before returning to Kanto. Pikachu and Piplup ate their Pokemon food with Gleameow.

Dawn had original plans to travel through out Kanto to compete in her second Grand Festival, just as May, the "Princess of Houen" as Dawn called her, had done when she and her little brother Max had travelled with Ash and Brock after Misty's departure back to Cerulean Gym. But then she got a call back from the Pokemon Fashion designer to have her Buanery to model for a new costume.

However, when Dawn expressed her fears for delaying her goals as a Top Coordinator to her mother after the phone call, Johanna had suggested something that was unexpected, if Dawn wanted to continue her dream, just, not in Kanto.

Now she was about to reveal her new journey to her friends.

"I've called back and told them that I declined the offer." Dawn began.

Ash and Brock stared at her in shock, and spluttered, "What!?" and if they had food or drinks in their mouths, both boys would've accidently spat the stuff back out in shock. Thankfully, that didn't happen. Besides, it would've been a god-awful mess on the table. Not to mention that Dawn's mother reminded Ash so much of his own mother back in Pallet Town.

"Sure, I like designing fashion, but I feel I'm better off for those designs for my costumes in Contests." Dawn continued, "And I also realised that May's second Grand Festival was in Kanto. Instead, there's a Grand Festival in the far parts near Houen; The Orre Region."

"The Orre Region?" Ash asked, blinking. "Never heard of it." finding himself curious. With the Pokemon, Piplup paused eating and listened, as did Pikachu, and both Pokemon looked up at their trainers and friends.

That's when Brock explained, "I've heard of it. They say that the Orre Region is partly deserts but it also has towns and forests, and many species of Pokemon living there. There's also a HQ Pokemon Lab which has researchers studying on opening the hearts of Pokemon which, for some reason, have been closed."

"A Pokemon's heart closed?" Ash's eyes went wide, incredulous. "That's crazy! You can't close up a Pokemon's heart! Much less close a heart all together!"

"It's alright, because they've done researching to save the Pokemon for the past five years ever since an incident that occured there." Johanna explained. Then as if remembering something all of the sudden, she turned to look at Ash and added, "I also here there are Pokemon Colosseums being held there for trainers all over the world, in case your interested."

The word Pokemon Colosseum perked up Ash's interest alright, as he looked at Johanna and repeated, "Pokemon Colosseums? In Orre?" excitement already getting the best of him.

"Pretty much in a lot of places in the Orre Region." Johanna smiled.

Instantly, Ash stood up, full of excitement and determination, and declared, "That settles it! I know where my next journey will be! I'm going to Orre to compete in the Colosseums!"

Hearing this made Dawn also stand up, happily, and she suggested, "Hey Ash, since my Contests are there too, why don't we travel together?"

"Sounds good to me." Ash answered.

Pikachu and Piplup both looked at each other and the two small Pokemon cheered and gave each other a high-five, knowing that they would be travelling together much longer. Brock smiled at his best friends, even though it left him out of the loop, though he was still considering on whether he still wants to become a Pokemon Breeder or a Pokemon Doctor. The only thing to do is head back to Pewter city to make up his decision.

* * *

 **(~BGM: Memories in Pieces-KH: Chain of Memories~)**

Few days later, returning to Kanto and with Brock heading back to Pewter City, which Ash admittedly believing it may be for the last time, Ash and Dawn and their Pokemon rested up in Ash's house in Pallet Town where Dawn meet's Ash's mother for the first time.

Getting some advice on Orre from Professor Oak, Ash and Dawn were now both ready, to begin their brand new journey for Orre. Waving goodbye to Delia and Professor Oak and Tracey once again, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup make their way to head over back to Seaform Island.

"Race you to Seaform!" Ash suddenly and happily challenged, breaking into a run with Pikachu, ahead of Dawn who carried Piplup in her arms.

"Hey, wait up!" Dawn called out, but she laughed all the same.

A brand new journey was ahead of our young heroes...and what they didn't know, were new challenges as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...in a world that only inhabits Pokemon...

It's been three months since Piplup and Chimchar, the two members of their Exploration Team-Team Pokepals-had saved the world and Time itself from destruction, the loss of their comrade and friend, Grovyle who sacrificed himself back taking himself and Dusknoir back into the now erased dark future, and it's been a month since Piplup, who too was erased, had returned due to Dialga's blessing in Temporal Tower.

They also just passed their Explorers Exam and while they were living in their new base in the Sharpedo Bluff which was also Chimchar's home before joining the Wigglytuff Guild, they would still go on mission at the Guild itself.

Things were finally back to normal for the Pokemon World. However, Piplup, who had trouble sleeping, sat up, and sighed. Glancing over at his partner who was sleeping soundly, Piplup decided to go outside for some fresh air. Climbing up the stairs and reaching the top which overlooked the ocean, Piplup stared up at the stars above, deep in thought.

" **Time should've been destroyed-that's the true future.** " a dark voice snapped Piplup back to reality, and, feeling the shivers down his spine, the once-human-turned-Pokemon quickly turned around, but saw no one. Who spoke to him? And what did the voice mean, 'Time should've been destroyed'? Did the voice know about Temporal Tower? About what would've happened had it not Piplup's and Grovyle's desire to change history despite the risks?

Sensing pressence behind him, Piplup turned around, and his eyes went wide. It was a ghostly figure that was probably a Pokemon, but nothing Piplup has ever seen before. He was reminded of Dusknoir, but this guy took the cake of being scary. What Piplup didn't know, this Pokemon was a Darkrai-the Pokemon controller of Nightmares.

" **However, there is another way to correct it-many ways.** " Darkrai chuckled, before turning and slowly disappeared into the wind. Piplup blinked in confusion.

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Darkrai was gone.

"Huh?" Piplup muttered, unable to belief what he just witnessed. Was he hallucinating? "What was that all about?" he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, in the Orre Region...

A young trainer, about ten years old, named Michael, was about to head out to get some metal supplies under request by Professor Krane, when his eyes spied on an arm machine with wiring. Shrugging, Michael headed out the door and onto his scooter to head over to the port.

:)(:

However, out on the ocean, in the middle of the dark, a ship was floating not on the ocean, but in the air, carried via pyschic by a large bird-like Pokemon that is a Lugia, but all unnaturally people and it's eyes all crimson red, it's belly white, as if it had swapped colours. The Lugia is accompined by helicopters, surrounding it and as if controlling it to lead it to their next destination.

:)(:

In the forest within Orre, a lone Grovyle, as if having passed out and knocked out to unconsciousness, was falling awakening again. It groaned, before opening it's eyes, then moved to lie on it's back, and stared up at the leaves of the trees above up, as the sun tried to shine through the leaves.

' _Where am I?_ ' the Grovyle thought in it's mind, in Pokemon language.

 _ **POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: SEARCH OF THE TRIBE-FIRST HALF  
GALE OF DARKNESS SIDE.  
**_

 **(~End Memories in Pieces~)**

* * *

 **A/N: This is the prologue of the first half of my version of season fourteen, and in this story, Ash remains in his Sinnoh attire with his eyes remaining the same before the real fourteenth season, since I prefer Ash's original eye design.**

 **What do you think so far, fellow readers? I know that I'm working on another Pokemon story, but I'm having a writter's block again. I'm taking my own time and in no rush, as long as FFN continues.**

 **Please review before you go, and I'll see you in the next chapter where the adventure begins. (Edited: _25/1/2016_ )  
**


	2. CHAPTER 1: ORRE OF THE VIEW!

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ORRE OF THE VIEW!

 _Three days later..._

 **(~Dawn's Theme-PKM DP~)**

~Still determind to become a Pokemon Master, Ash and Pikachu once again travel with Dawn and Piplup and their journey leads them to the land of Orre, where Pokemon Colosseums and Contests are held. Little do they know, the that region itself holds many mysteries.~

We find Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup on the deck of the ship that is taking them to their first destination of their next big adventure, watching as their first stop is coming to view-the continent of Orre. Once hearing the captain's announcement to the passengers to prepare for arrival, Ash and his friends make their way down to the platform. Once that's done, the two young trainers and their starters step onto the solid platform of their first destination.

Gateon Port. A little sea-side village, with a club building that looked like a giant Crabby. There were also machinic shops and a resturant nearby. Boats were coming in and out of the port, and there was an exit of the town which lead into the path leading to other places through out the Orre region.

"So this is Gateon port, huh?" Ash thought, excitement filling up inside him.

"It's lovely here." Dawn said, looking at the ocean, adding, "And the ocen view is beautiful."

Pikachu and Piplup both jumped and landed onto the ground and took a good look at their new surroundings, both Pokemon couldn't wait to explore. Pikachu then looked at his other Pokepal and said in Pokemon language, "Pikachu, Pika, pikachu, Pikapi?(translation-This is so amazing. You ready to explore, Piplup?)"

"Piplup, Piplup!(Translation-Of course I'm ready!)" said Piplup. But just as Piplup was about to walk off to take a look at another port, all of the sudden, he accidently bumped into something and fell backwards, and rolled to Pikachu who quickly went to see if his friend was okay, as did Ash and Dawn who took notice.

"Piplup...Pip..." Piplup sighed, sitting up and rubbed his head, wondering what in the world did he just walk into. He and Pikachu both looked up, to see a young trainer with goggles resting on his head, a yellow and black jumper and navy jeans, dark red hair and green eyes.

"A Pikachu and a Piplup?" said the trainer, indentified as Michael, asked in surprise.

"Piplup, you okay?" Dawn asked, helping her partner up, while Ash looked at the trainer, as did Pikachu. Dawn then stood up with Pipup in her arms and said, "I'm sorry that I Piplup bumped into you." in whic Piplup also nodded in apology.

Michael shrugged and replied, "It's my fault that I didn't see you Piplup." then took a good look at the two kids in front of him, both being the same age as him, and asked, "Hey, you guys are Pokemon trainers, right?"

Smiling at that fact, Ash answered, "Yeah, we just got here a couple of minutes ago." before introducing himself, "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," then gestured at Pikachu and added, "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted a hello.

"My name's Dawn, and I come from Twinleaf Town." Dawn introduced herself, before looking at Piplup, adding to Michael, "And this is my partner, Piplup."

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup waved in a friendly matter.

"Pallet Town of Kanto, and Twinleaf Town of Sinnoh?" Michael asked, surprised. When Ash and Dawn both nodded to confirm their home regions, Michael then smiled and said, "Welcome to Orre, then, Ash and Dawn. And to Pikachu and Piplup too. Those Pokemon are rare here in Orre." then introduced himself, "I'm Michael, and I just happen to be a Pokemon trainer myself, and Eevee's my partner."

"You have an Eevee? Awesome!" Ash said, before asking, "Are you training to become a Pokemon Master?"

"I'm not too sure about that, but I am training to one day compete in the Orre Colosseums." Michael admitted.

Ash nodded, "Well I'm here to compete in the Orre Colosseums myself. I just recently came out top 4th in the Sinnoh league."

"The Sinnoh league? Why not the Indiego League?"

"Actually, I've already competed in the Indiego League too on my first journey."

The Orre region trainer was quite surprised at Ash's answer, before Michael asked, "Just how many Pokemon leagues did you compete, and how did you go on those leagues before Sinnoh?"

"Yeah, Ash, how did you go?" Dawn asked as well, both her and Piplup being curious.

Ash and Pikachu, startled by this, looked at each other, before the former started counting the Pokemon leagues he competed since his journey began, "Well, lets see, I came out in the Top 16 in the Indiego League, came out as Champion in the Orange League, Top 8th in both the Johto League Silver Conference and the Houen League Evergrand Conference, and then I beated all of the Brains in the Battle Frontier, and that's when I competed in the Sinnoh League and came out top 4th."

"You competed in all of those battles?" Michael asked, stunned, "Then you must be a strong trainer, then."

"Thanks, but my Pokemon are the ones who deserve all the credit." Ash replied, which made Pikachu blush in embarrasment at his trainer's compliment. Ash then suggested, "Hey, Michael, why don't we have a battle?"

"A battle? With me?"

"Sure, a good battle is also part of training, and it also helps you and your Pokemon to get closer." Ash said.

Michael considered this, then realised that a real battle against a real trainer and not just in a simulation program he usually did his training would be good for him, not to mention in the change of scenary. Plus, it's about time that he and Eevee had an actual battle. Smiling, he answered, "Okay, you're on! What are the rules?"

 **(~End Dawn's Theme~)**

"How about just an one-on-one?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Dawn just smiled, muttering to Piplup, "Just like Ash, always coming up with a challenge with new trainers."

"Piplup..." said Piplup, while Ash and Michael both got into a position of an empty area in the middle of town, while Dawn and Piplup just supervised.

"You ready, Pikachu?" Ash inquired to his partner who leaped into the battle field.

 **(~Rival Battle: PKM DP~)**

Michael then pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, calling out, "Eevee, I chose you!" and in a flash, his Eevee, a brave and determined Pokemon appeared on the battle field as well, ready to face it's new opponent.

The battle was on!

"Eevee, use tackle!" Michael commanded.

Eevee rushed into battle in high-speed towards Pikachu who stood steady.

"Pikachu, dodge and then use Quick-Attack!" Ash commanded.

Just when Eevee was about to hit Pikachu head on, the latter Pokemon jumped of the way just in time before preforming Quick-Attack, rushing straight towards Eevee who was startled by this. It wasn't until Michael told it, "Use your Quick-Attack too!" that Eevee also used the same attack and jumped out of the way, before both Pokemon rushed around each other, before colliding into each other, which resulted in being thrown back away and onto the ground, but Pikachu and Eevee both stood up, as the battle only just began.

"Wow! Pikachu and Eevee both colided but got back up! It's kinda like a mirror image." Dawn said, stunned. Piplup was speech and amazed as well.

"Shadow Ball, Eevee!" Michael commanded.

Eevee powered up a dark of black and purple void before shooting it right at Pikachu.

"Dodge and then use Iron Tail!" Ash told Pikachu.

Pikachu leaped into the air just in time as the Shadow Ball exploded on the ground, before the electric type Pokemon called forth of his Iron Tail attack, his tail glowing before he made a dive to the ground, spun around twice before colliding his tail onto Eevee's head, which caused the normal-type to fly across the battle field, before landing hard onto the ground, before it got up again, with a bit of struggle, while Pikachu landed on the ground safely, his tail returning to normal.

"No way!" Michael exclaimed in shock what he just witnessed. "Pikachu can use a Steel-Type attack?"

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash gave out the next command.

Pikachu began to power up it's electric attacks, electricty boosting up on his small body.

"Shadow Ball to counter it!" Michael quickly said to Eevee who began to power up another Shadow Ball attack.

But just as both Pokemon were about to hit their attacks head on, all of the sudden, two mechanical hands grabbed both Pikachu and Eevee off-guard, shocking their trainers, Dawn and Piplup, as they all looked into the sky, to see a familiar Hot-Air Meowth Balloon, with a familiar trio of Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket laughing away evilly.

 **(~End of Rival Battle~)**

"Who're they!?" Michael demanded, shocked that his Pokemon was just kidnapped.

And it's time for the Motto.

 **(~Team Rocket Motto: PKM DP Version~)**

"Is that a desperate shout I hear?" Jessie began.

"It shouts to me loud and clear." James added.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"Right into the ear!" Meowth continued.

"Bringing chaos into breakman's pace." Jessie continued.

"Dashing hope and putting fear in it's place." James continued.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now d'at's the name!" Meowth continued.

"Putting all the do-gooders right in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket,"

"In your face!" Jessie, James and Meowth concluded, with Wobbuffect coming out of it's Pokeball, echoing, "Wobba, Wobbuffect!"

 **(~End Team Rocket Motto~)**

"It's Team Rocket again!" Dawn stated in both annoyance and anger.

"What's a Team Rocket?" Michael asked, while worried about his Eevee.

"They're the bad guys who steal anything, including Pokemon!" Ash answered, while he is about to bring out a Pokeball to rescue Pikachu and Eevee, before shouting to the criminals, "Give back our Pokemon right now!"

"You should know by now what our answer is, kid." Jessie stated with an evil smirk.

James then added, "And you should also know by now the circumstances in trying to save your Pokemon."

"We follow'd ya's and as usual, figured out your next journey! Too bad ya ain't getting nowheres with your Pokemon!" Meowth said.

"Wanna make a bet?" Ash challenged, "Staraptor, I chose-"

"Wait a moment." a new, elderly voice interrupted, causing Ash to pause, and he, Michael, Dawn, Piplup, Pikachu, Eevee and Team Rocket looked to see a short and elderly man with a walking stick, with two men by his sides, both young men, one in full red and the other in full blue, both of them wearing sun glasses. The elderly man looked at Team Rocket and stated, "It's not nice to steal Pokemon from young children."

Meowth then got annoyed and demanded, "Hey, you can't just tell us what to do, Grandpa!" accusingly at the elderly man.

Even James added, "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Why don't you go into a retirement home or something?" Jessie added.

This was Team Rocket's big mistake, because the man in blue looked at the elderly man and requested, "Mr. Verich, if I may?"

"You may." Mr. Verich replied.

Nodding, the man in blue stepped up and told Ash, "Allow me to handle these fools, young man." in a smooth and somewhat deepish voice that could spell authority, almost as if he was Second in Command of something. He then pulled out a Pokeball and simply threw it, which out came an Alakazam, much to the younger trainers' shock.

Now Team Rocket was getting worried.

"Psychic to bring back that Pikachu and that Eevee." The man in blue simply ordered.

Alakazam did as it was told and waved around it's hands, before it's eyes glowed, and the mechanical hands glowed as well, before being forced to let Pikachu and Eevee go, letting them float into the arms of Ash and Michael who are both relieved to have their Pokemon back.

"No fair!" Jessie shrieked.

"They were ours!" James whined.

"Give 'em back!" Meowth shouted.

"Now use Psybeam." The man in blue continued.

Alakazam then focused and used a powerful Psybeam attack which aimed directly at Team Rocket who screamed in horror and they tried to escape, but it was too late, as the attack hits their balloon which resulted an explosion, and Jessie, James and Meowth, and Wobbuffect were being flown into the sky as usual.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF ALREADY!" Team Rocket screamed out as they disappeared into the sky(with a twinkle like a star).

 **(~Sacred Moon: KH 358/2 Days~)**

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Michael and Eevee were all stunned at how powerful Alakazam's Psybeam was, while the said powerful Pokemon was recalled back into it's Pokeball. All the three young trainers could mutter was, "Wow..."

The man in blue then looked at the elderly man and asked, "Should I see to where those two and their Pokemon had gone to?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary, Adros." Mr. Verich shook his head, "Those young thieves won't return, leave them be. Let the police handle them." before stating, "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

"Yes sir." Ardos nodded, before following his cilent and companion away.

"Uh, hey, thanks for your help!" Ash called out to Adros. "We were lucky that you came by, and Alakazam was pretty awesome too!"

Adros, Mr. Verich and the man in red paused to look back at Ash, before Adros muttered, "There's no need for gratitude, young man. I only did because I find it hard to believe such thieves like those three would do something foolish as to steal Pokemon from young trainers such as yourselves, but I do thank you for giving my Pokemon compliment." before he walked away with Mr. Verich and the man in red until they were out of sight.

 **(~End Sacred Moon~)**

Ash and the others remained silent, only looking at each other. They were still amazed by the power of Alakazam, though Adros's tone seemed a bit...

Out of place.

The silence was interrupted when someting beeped, and that's when Michael pulled out a PD for his messages, and when he read it up, he panicked, causing Ash to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot that I was supposed to bring back the supplies to Professor Krane!" Michael panicked, while recalling Eevee back into it's Pokeball. His response surprised Ash and Dawn who both looked at each other.

"You mean of the Pokemon HQ lab?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we were gonna head over there to learn a bit on the Orre region." Ash admitted.

"I could take you guys there if you like, though it's gonna be a tight-squeeze on my Scooter." Michael offered.

"What do you think, Ash?" Dawn asked.

Ash considered this, then decided that it could be the quickest way to get to their next destination, even if it'll be slightly uncomfortable. In the end, he nodded, and replied, "Sure, why not?"

"I'm really sorry that our battle was cut off." Michael then apologuised.

"That's okay, blame Team Rocket for that one." Ash waved it off with a smile. "They always cause trouble."

He then offered his hand for a hand shake, which Michael smiled and accepted. However, just as Ash took hold of Michael's hand, all of the sudden, he felt a strange sensation in his mind, and jerked, as suddenly, everything went black, before light appeared, and in front of him, was a new image. The strange thing is, he could see himself, Dawn, Michael, Pikachu, Piplup, and surpringly enough, Brock, with a man in a lab coat in a lab.

* * *

 _"This is the Snag Machine." says Professor Krane._

 _"A Snag Machine?" Dawn asked._

 _"It's to snag other Pokemon, only from those who have Shadow Pokemon." Michael replied._

 _"We've designed this version to snag only Shadow Pokemon, because the one used five years ago was a more sinister but simpilar version." Professor Krane explained._

* * *

The moment that was said, things then returned to normal and Ash was back to reality, and he blinked, shaking his head as if his head was swimming, which probably was.

"Hey, Ash. You okay?" Michael asked.

Snapping back to reality, Ash nodded, with a small smile and he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't know what happened there for a moment, but I'm okay."

"Well...okay." Michael thought, "C'mon, before the sun begins to set."

"Right." Ash and Dawn both replied. However, Ash stayed behind a bit with Pikachu, the young trainer deep in thought on what he just witnessed in his mind.

Nothing like this has ever happened to Ash before, even though he was aware of his Aura, he couldn't think that he was capable of seeing something that didn't even happen. "What was that all about?" Ash asked to himself.

"Hey Ash! Let's go!" Dawn's voice snapped him back to reality again. Seeing that they were behind, Ash and Pikachu then rushed over to their friends, even though Ash was still a bit worried about the scene he just seen.

However, that won't be his only troubles.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of the first half of the story, which follows the XD Gale of Darkness game storyline in a bit of my own version. It seems that Ash has developed his own Dimensional Scream which the answer to that shall be revealed later on in the story.**

 **While we wait for the next chapter, in the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you soon.**


	3. CHAPTER 2: DAWN'S NEW SECRET

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here. Sorry for the delay, guys. Writer's block._

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DAWN'S NEW SECRET.

Forget slightly uncomfortable. How about uncomfortable _and_ awkward? Poor Ash was feeling this way because was on the very back of Michael's scooter, trying hard not to fall off as he sat very close to the edge of the seat, while Dawn was in the middle, and Michael was driving. Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee were at the front, enjoying the ride. Why did it had to be a scooter? Why couldn't have been a car or something? Then again, none of them suspected this would happen, and, well, it was so bad.

It was just Ash mentally complaining.

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Michael as he drove.

"I'm okay!" Dawn replied first, before adding as she looked at they turning-slightly-green-Ash, "It's Ash that I'm worried about."

Did I forget to mention that Ash was getting a little sick too? Well, in that position he's stuck in, you'd probably be too, and Ash wasn't prone to motion sickness, or else why would have had managed to travel in the first place?

"D-Did you come with first-aid?" Ash moaned. Oh yes, he was feeling green alright.

Hearing this made Dawn roll her eyes and muttered to him, "Ash, stop being such a baby." which made Michael and the three Pokemon laugh while Ash now turns pink in the face and looks away from the female trainer in annoyance.

"You guys would make the weirdest boyfriend and girlfriend." Michael commented, which made Ash and Dawn both turn bright pink at this, before the two trainers looked at each other, the expressions turning into sheer horror, before they shook their heads in denial.

"Are you crazy!? We're not dating! We're just good friends!" Ash and Dawn both said in unision.

"Besides," Ash continued, "Trying to find a girlfriend is Brock's kind of attitude."

"Brock? Who's he?" The red-haired trainer asked, curious.

Dawn was the one to answer, "He's a friend of ours and the former Gym Leader of Pewter City. He's known Ash and Pikachu longer than Piplup and I have. Brock's travelled with them to almost everywhere, even through Sinnoh when I first started out."

"Why did he quit?"

 **(~Treasured Memories-KH1~)**

Ash shrugged, "He didn't actually quit. He traded his position as Gym Leader to his brother, Forrest who always wanted to be a Gym Leader. Brock on the other hand wanted to become a Pokemon Breeder, and he knows a lot about Pokemon." before scratching the side of his nose, admitting, "Maybe he's kinda like an older brother I never had."

Michael blinked, then smiled, stating, "Sounds like he's a really great guy."

"Yeah, but I think Brock's now working on becoming a Pokemon Doctor, after something happened that made him help a Nurse Joy heal up all of the Pokemon that got poisoned from the Tentacruel that landed on the cruise we were on caused by Team Rocket." Ash continued, sighing and becoming sad. "I sure miss him, and Misty, May, Max and Tracey."

At Michael's confused silence, Dawn, again, explained, "They were all friends Ash made before he and Brock met me."

"You sure made a lot of friends on your journey, huh, Ash?" Michael asked.

"Sure have, and not just friends from people, but Pokemon are my friends too." Ash said, adding as he looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu's my first and best friends. Though when we first met, we didn't always get along so great, and it would Thundershock me at first notice."

"So, what changed?"

"On our first day of travelling, we were attacked by a Flock of Spearow, which, unfortunately, was mainly my fault, and when I tried to save Pikachu, he saved me in return." Ash smiled fondly at the memory of that day. "Since then, we've trusted each other and not once, I left Pikachu in Pallet Town."

Dawn smiled as well, looking at Piplup, and said, "The similiar thing happened with Piplup and I. A naughty Chimchar stole Piplup's food and that caused them to fight, according to Professor Rowan's assistants, and that was on the day that I left on my first journey. I voulenteered to go and find them when they got out, and I managed to save Piplup from an herd of Ariados, and when we got both cornered, Piplup saved me with Bide attack, and we became friends and a great team. That's why I chose Piplup as my partner, especialy since it's also cute and determined too." which at that comment, Piplup blushed at the cute and determinded part, before he held his head up, proudly as usual.

Michael and Eevee were amazed, and the former said, "Wow! And to think that you guys became great friends with your Pokemon like that. I wish everyone saw Pokemon that way."

 **(~End Treasured Memories~)**

"Well, when you think about it, Pokemon are like us in a different sort of way." Ash stated.

"Ash, I thought you were feeling sick?" Dawn decided to tease as she and the others noticed that Ash didn't feel sick anymore, which made the young trainer blush in embarrassment. On the other hand, the conversation did make him feel better.

Suddenly, Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee saw something ahead, and alerted their trainers to look, which they did, asking what was wrong before looking up, and the three young humans gasped, causing Michael to stop his scooter. About ten feet ahead of them, a clan of ten Treecko, a couple of Bulbasaurs, seven Oddish, and surprisingly, an Unown were behind a Grovyle who seemed to have been injured, due to fighting against an angry group of Beedrill.

 **(~Wild Pokemon Battle-PKM: D/P~)**

"Check out those Pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed.

"There's an Unown there too!" Ash added, recongising the, well, unknown Pokemon that come from another Dimension.

"Unown?" Michael asked, never having heard of a Pokemon like Unown before.

"That Grovyle's injured!" Dawn added, seeing how badly hurt the Grovyle is.

Pikachu, Eevee and Piplup all glanched at each other worriedly, as three Beedrills moved in again, and Grovyle fired seeminly another BulletSeed attack, though his attacks were getting weaker and weaker, and the evolved form of a Treecko then leaped up as high as he could, using Leafblade to slice at the opponents, but missed, and was then hit multiple times by Sting-Needle attack, causing the geko Pokemon to scream before falling and landing hard on the ground, much to the other Pokemon's, Ash and his friends' horror. None the less, Grovyle struggled to get back up, determined not to give up.

Still, the Beedrill were moving in for a finishing blow,

"That's it, I had it!" Dawn declared, jumping off the scooter, as did Piplup who followed her, before she commanded it, "Piplup, use your Whirlpool!"

Piplup did so as he summoned up a large Whirpool from the water-magic from his body before he flings it at the Stinging-Bugtype Pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash added.

"PIKAAA-CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack which then combined with Piplup's whirlpool.

"Eevee, use Shadowball!" Michael added, while Eevee did so, unleashing a Shadow ball with absorbed itself into the Thunder-Whirlpool that was created by Piplup and Pikachu.

The powerful Shadow-Thunder-Pool attack made the Beedrill frozen in horror as they were knocked very hard and the explosion occured, causing smoke to cover around the area, before the Beedrill were practically flown into the air and disappeared A-La Team Rocket style.

 **(~End Wild Pokemon Battle~)**

While everyone was relieved at the victory, they had no time to celebrate, as Grovyle, no longer able to hold onto the pain, collasped onto the ground, exhausted. The Pokemon were worried for the one who risked his life to protect them from the Beedrill, though they moved away as the three human trainers and their Pokemon partners rushed over to see if Grovyle was okay.

"Is he okay?" Ash asked, worriedly.

"Pika?" Pikachu echoed.

Dawn kneeled on her knees and was just about to touch Grovyle's shoulder while Piplup was about to touch the Lizard-Pokemon's arm to comfort it, when the Unown appeared next to them and, as if reading Grovyle's mind and sensing that Dawn and her Piplup could be trusted, then glowed, much to everyone's shock, and it made a ball of light, surrounding the three, which gazed Dawn and Piplup to scream in shock, as Ash and Pikachu cried out their names, and Michael, Eevee and the other Pokemon stood, silently wondering what was going on.

* * *

 **(~Courage-PKM: MD EOS-Anime version~)**

Inside the ball of light, Dawn and Piplup had their eyes shut, before both hesitatedly opened them again, but both of them found themselves standing, and Grovyle was in front of them, also standing, but not noticing them.

"W-Where are we?" Dawn asked

"Piplup?" Piplup wondered.

Suddenly, all around them, the scenary changed, and the three of them seemed transparent, because from what Dawn and Piplup gathered, they appeared in a ruined world, a world of Darkness, and where time is completely frozen, and everything was in ruins. The two were shocked, and even more shocked when they saw another Grovyle with a human boy, each scene changing from one place to another, searching through places, the two of them being good friends, and then out running a Dusknoir and a horde of Sableye.

"Are we...in Grovyle's mind?" Dawn realized, looking at Grovyle who blinked as he was recalling his memories from his time in the Dark Future which no longer exists.

Then, to her shock, the Pokemon were talking.

 _"You will not escape, human and Grovyle!" shouted Dusknoir._

 _A Pink Celebi appeared and gestured the boy and Grovyle, "Piplup, Grovyle, hurry!"_

"Piplup?" Dawn asked, before looking at her Piplup, asking, "Did she just call that boy Piplup?" to which the real Piplup nodded, just as lost as his trainer.

 _The human nick-named Piplup and Grovyle, nodding their thanks to Celebi, leaped into the Passage of Time and were zipping their way into the past where time still moved. Suddenly, as if there was a storm, a blast attack suddenly came at Grovyle, but the boy, seeing this, as best as he could, shielded his partner and was hit himself, and he screamed._

 _"Piplup! Are you alright?" Grovyle exclaimed._

 _"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The boy replied._

Dawn and Piplup then saw in horror that the boy and Grovyle were separated by the attack and Grovyle cried out his friend's name, before he blacked out and found himself in the forest in the past, awakening an hour later. From they could understand, remembering their experience of Time Travel, was that the boy and Grovyle were attempting to change the future and save the world.

They saw that Grovyle realised where he was and as he searched for his friend, he saw...the sunrise, and Grovyle breathed a breath of awe and admiration.

Then they saw more images from Grovyle's memories; Him entering a cave, where he first found a glowing and floating gear at the end of the cave with water.

 _"I've finally found it." said Grovyle as he gazed at the gear. The first part of his journey almost done. "It's the Time Gear."_

"Time Gear?" Dawn asked, stunned at the sight of a beautiful gear.

While shocked that by removing the Time Gear meant that Time briefly stopped, Dawn and Piplup soon discovered that collecting the Time Gears meant to be brought to a Tower that controlled Time itself. They then saw more images of a world that inhabited only Pokemon who Dawn could understand as if they spoke human langauge. Or maybe they could, considering that the boy could speak to Pokemon.

Speaking of the missing boy, Dawn and Piplup saw as they continued to witness more of Grovyle's memories, that the boy was rendered with amesia, and, to their shock, and the boy's horror, that he turned into a real Piplup and was found by a Chimchar and the two formed partnership by becoming members of a Wigglytuff Guild, forming Team Pokepals, before they got caught in Dusknoir's scheme in retrieving Grovyle and the boy, and had decided to abduct Chimchar as well into the dark future where the two learned the truth, and that, to Dawn and Piplup's shock, that Dialga had become Primal Dialga due to Temporal Tower's collaspe.

They saw more and more of Grovyle's memories as they pieces together the puzzle. Team Pokepals and Grovyle returning to the past, the three of them deciding to finish off what they started, having the support and help from the Guild, discovering that Chimchar's treasure he carried with him was a key into entering the Hidden Land where Temporal Tower is.

Dawn and Piplup soon saw them entering the Hidden Land via a ride on a Lapras, and were about to go to Temporal Tower after collecting all five Time Gears, but were ambushed by Dusknoir and the Sableye who arrived from the future to prevent them from changing history.

The trio fought and won, but soon the boy who turned into a Piplup learned another shocking refamiliarized price-the risk of disappearing.

 _"Is what Dusknoir saying the truth?" the boy-turned Piplup asked._

 _Grovyle was silent for a moment, then answered grimly, "It's the truth."_

 _"It can't be!"_

 _"It is." Grovyle began. "You see, as long as Time keeps passing here, then the Pokemon will be able to live peacefully, and that's the real reason why we're here afterall."_

 _The boy-turned Piplup muttered his friend's name, seeing the compassion and started to see why Grovyle's willing to cease to exist._

 _"When I came to this Planet, I saw the sunrise for the very first time." Grovyle continued as he recalled the memory of seeing the beautiful sunrise and the scenary, "And I felt the beauty of life surrounding me, everywhere as far as the eye could see."_

"I know what Grovyle is saying." Dawn muttered. "Life isn't anything without the sun."

"(Maybe I would've done the same thing too.)" said Piplup in Pokemon language.

 _Grovyle looked at his friend again and continued, "In the future, we all lost our desire to live. But if we somehow prevent the future world's of Darkness, well...I'd risk my life for it." to which the human-turned Piplup gapped._

 _"Our lives will be lost, Piplup." Grovyle continued, "But, the result is, the future will be saved for everyone." adding as he wanted his friend to understand, "Piplup, you and I both came here, fully prepared to endure that sacrifice."_

 _"I get it, that's how it was all along. We were willing to stake our lives on this."_

But Dawn and Piplup saw, despite the boy-turned Piplup's new determination, Grovyle reminded him that Chimchar didn't know any of this, and if the boy vanished, Chimchar would be heartbroken.

 **(~End Courage~)**

However, it seemed that Dusknoir didn't wish for the future to change and attacked again. To Dawn and Piplup's shock, Grovyle blocked the Dark-Pulse attack that was meant for the Boy-turned Piplup, much to Team Pokepals's horror, and to further that horror, Grovyle held Dusknoir captive and was leaping him towards the dark portal of time.

 _"Grovyle! What do you think you're doing!?" Dusknoir demanded._

 _Grovyle glared at his enemy and declared in determination, "I'm going back to the future with you, DUSKNOIR!"_

 _"WHAT!?" Dusknoir gasped._

 _"Grovyle!" The boy-turned Piplup cried out._

 _"But you can't!" Chimchar cried out._

 _Grovyle looked down at his friends, stating, "I know I won't be able to come back here again." before calling down to Chimchar, "Chimchar! You make sure to take good care of Piplup!"_

 _"But wait, you can't!" Chimchar cried out in dismay. "There's no way I can do everything you can do!"_

 _"Chimchar, you'll be just great! You can do it!" Grovyle encouraged, "You're a great team, and don't you ever forget it!"_

 _At the boy-turned Piplup's pleaded cry, Grovyle continued as he and Dusknoir fell, "Piplup, get onto the rainbow stoneship!" pulling off his waist bag which held the Time Gears, "And then, take the Time Gears and set them in Temporal Tower!" as he threw them towards his friends, before landing on the stairs, holding Dusknoir captive._

 _"Give it up, Grovyle!" Dusknoir demanded as he struggled to get free, but was held tightly._

 _"Quiet!" Grovyle ordered, "Just a little further!"_

 _He paused, before looking at his human friend who turned into a Pokemon, and Grovyle could feel tears form in his eyes, knowing that this would the very last time he was see his best friend again, and he could tell, both he and Chimchar didn't want him to sacrifice himself, but he knew, it was the only way. "Piplup, I'm happy that I got to meet you...Parting's such sweet sorrow. I'm counting on you!"_

 _"Grovyle, no!" the boy-turned Piplup cried out._

 _But Grovyle leaped himself and the horrified Dusknoir into the portal into their time where they would wait to be erased from existance. Just before entering the portal himself, Grovyle says for the final time, "The fate of the world is up to you." recalling the sunrise again, adding, on the hint of crying, "Protect the sunrise, for everyone's sake." and allows his tears to fall free, before he too is sucked into the portal._

Dawn and Piplup both gasped, and the former covered her mouth with her hands. In the next memory, they saw Grovyle and Dusknoir, and seeing that they were partnering up as Dusknoir claimed he was being attacked by the Sableye under orders by Dialga for failing, and a new agent would take his place, the two joined forces in search of Celebi who was abducted, and while at first Grovyle didn't trust him, told Dusknoir about how the past of Time was the real way of life, and that the world of darkness wasn't the right way.

During their search on the island of frozen dark ice, Dusknoir saved Grovyle, and when they rested, Dusknoir questioned on why Grovyle was willing to fade away, and Grovyle told him the answer.

 **(~Xion's theme-KH: 358/2 Days~)**

Even though Dusknoir was making annoying comments about the previous fight and the chunk of ice that injured him.

 _Grovyle crossed his arms in annoyance, and muttered, "If you can come up with a load of complaints like that, you must be fine." before stating that they would head out in a little while._

 _"But first... Something I wanted to ask..." Dusknoir hesitated._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Why do you fight so hard like this?" Dusknoir began, struggling to find the right words, "You said it was...for the future...that you fight for a new life. But if you do, you will disappear. Your existance...will end." Admitting, "For me...that sort of thing... I cannot bear the idea. To make myself disappear...I will not allow it." asking again, "With all that said... Why do you fight so hard for such a goal?"_

 _Hearing this made Grovyle's expression soften a little. He understood why Dusknoir was saying this; the Ghost type-Pokemon was afraid; afraid of vanishing forever, never having been born. Sure being erased was a terrifying thought, but Grovyle knew long ago, there was more to life than just living in a world of darkness and no time._

 _"Dusknoir, I understand that you don't want to disappear..." Grovyle began, "But me... This is what I think. Even if we were to disappear...Even if I were to disappear, I wouldn't simply just vanish."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Everything ends eventually." Grovyle shrugged. "Nothing lasts forever. Even if the world remained this way, the day will come when I die. So, whether I disappear or not, either way, it doesn't make any difference."_

"That's true." Dawn sighed. "Nothing lasts forever." as if she was joining in the conversation despite that the past Grovyle and Dusknoir didn't hear her or Piplup.

 _"The important thing is not how long you live..." Grovyle continued, "It's what you accomplish with your life."_

 _It seemed that Dusknoir was repeating those words in his mind, as he began to understand._

 _"While I live, I want to shine." Grovyle continued, "I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important... That would definitely carry on into the future." before shaking his head and correcting himself, "No... Not just into the future. Into Piplup and Chimchar's future as well. I've become part of their spirit, just as they have become part of mine."_

 _He looked into the eye of Dusknoir and added, "My spirit will live on in their memories, and the memories of all others they pass on in the new history. As long as they remember me, my spirit will always be alive, even if I disappear, and I believe what I accomplished will go on."_

 **(~End Xion's theme~)**

Dawn and Piplup glanced at each other, stunned at Grovyle's wisdom, as if he was a human who experinced things no other trainer has gone through before. They continued to watch, and while they saw that Dusknoir had planned the entire set up of the agent thing, Grovyle still managed to talk him into reconsidering while he was trapped in an electrical trap as Celebi was trapped by a Spiritomb.

Just as Grovyle was about to lose his strength, at the very last minute, Dusknoir rushed in and fought through the electricity and pulled Grovyle out and destroying the pillers, saving his life. Just as Primal Dialga attacked for Dusknoir's betrayal and knocked back the Sableye who had strong loyalty in Dusknoir, Celebi was freed, and that's when Time finally changed, the Auroa, and Dialga's heart that was covered in darkness being weakened. Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir joining forces as they and the other Pokemon from the erased future beginning to disappear.

The three of them fought and defeated Dialga and were surcumming to being erased.

 **(~Diane's Feelings-PKM: Jirachi Wish Maker~)**

 _"Grovyle..." Dusknoir began, weakly as he slowly fades away. "Please, tell me...my..my life...did it shine?"_

 _Despite his tears, Grovyle nodded, and replied, "Yes. Extraordinarily." as for the Ghost Pokemon who had been his enemy had now become his friend. It was strange how one can turn life's around. Perhaps the boy-turned Piplup rubbed it off of him._

 _"I am glad...up until now, I'm not wavering...because of you, Grovyle...because of you..." Dusknoir grunted in pain, "I lived...Thanks...Thanks to you...I have no regrets..." as the last words escaped him, Dusknoir faded away, and Grovyle who was also disappearing, silently cried._

Dawn and Piplup were also tearing up, and they both began to cry at such a memory. They continued to see as Grovyle comforted Celebi and saw the sunrise for the first time, which looked beautiful on Frozen Island.

 _"Can you see it, Celebi? It's the sunrise." Grovyle spoke as he held Celebi in his arms._

 _Celebi looked up weakly and gazed at the sun, muttering, "This is...the sunrise? I...I had no idea...A world in which the sun rises... It is so beautiful... so warm...Being able to see the sun before the end..." she looked up at Grovyle with a tearful smile, "Being able to see it with you...I am glad to have seen it with you, and that I was able to live."_

 _"I am too." Grovyle replied, holding Celebi fondly, even as they both slowly vanished, while an earthquake endured around them as time began to move again._

 _"Good-bye, Grovyle..." Celebi whispered._

 **(~End Diane's Feelings~)**

But what was puzzling to both Dawn and Piplup, was that despite that all of the Pokemon disappeared and time finally returned, was that halfway to morning, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi reappeared and healed from their injuries and the three Pokemon took notice and were just as confused and lost.

 _"I...I didn't disappear! Wh-why?!" Dusknoir asked in disbelief, looking at himself as best as he could."_

 _Grovyle and Celebi both did the same, eyes wide in confusion and amazement._

 _"We're...not disappearing..." Celebi said, looking at Grovyle who shrugged._

 _"I thought once history changed, it would be the end." Grovyle muttered in disbelief, blinking. He didn't get it at all. He and the other two Pokemon then looked down the path where they came from earlier, and to their amazement, the other Pokemon they left behind were also still around, and the Sableye and the Ice-type Pokemon were celebrating and happy that they were still around._

 _Grovyle could not believe it, and briefly wondered if this was a dream. "We...truly...are still here..."_

 _"This is wonderful!" Celebi too celebrated, twirling around happily, before she paused and admitted, "I have no idea how this would happen, but everyone is safe, and in the new future!" before asking the two male Pokemon, "Isn't this just an amazingly wonderful thing?!"_

 _While Grovyle only shrugged again, Dusknoir thought deeply, "If this happened, then...could it be a Miracle?"_

 _"NO. THIS IS NOT A MIRACLE." A new voice spoke, which made the three Pokemon turn around and to their shock, was Dialga, but something was different. No longer dark blue with orange crystal lining on it's body, Dialga was restored to his normal state as he had been in the past. Still, Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir backed away slightly from the giant Dragon Pokemon that controlled Time._

Dawn looked at Piplup, amazed, before she asked, "I wonder if this is the same Dialga we saw back in Sinnoh?" recalling the events that when Team Galactic summoned both Dialga and Palkia to create a new universe with Cyrus as it's god, though that plan failed. Piplup only shrugged in confusion.

 _"FOR A VERY LONG TIME... I SAW ONLY DARKNESS... AND DURING THAT TIME...THE WORLD BECAME FILLED WITH THE CORRUPTION OF CHAOS..." Dialga spoke to the stunned Pokemon. "I WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT." before roaring and used his powers to show Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi the image of the world, which, by the power of history changing and Dialga's power, the land transformed into a lush green and peaceful area._

Which even amazed Dawn and Piplup as they looked around the scenery around them, taking in the breath taking new fresh green fields and trees, the clear morning sky, as the world as returned to the original state filled with Light.

They then focused on the Pokemon again once the telepathy.

 **(~The Sorceress fading away: the music from the ENG dubbed version of Cardcaptors the movie~)**

 _Grovyle hestiatedly went up closer to Dialga and asked, a little nervously, "Dialga...I have something I want to ask... When we didn't disappear, you said it wasn't a miracle. Did you prevent us from vanishing?"_

 _Dialga, no longer a monster but a sage once more, replied, "NO. IT NOT MY DOING. I DON'T HAVE THE POWER NECESSARY TO STOP YOU FROM DISAPPEARING. HOWEVER..." He looked up to the sky, and the other Pokemon followed his gaze, while he continued, "PERHAPS A BEHING HIGHER THAN MYSELF, THE ONE WHO CREATED ALL POKEMON LIFE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, COULD HAVE DONE IT. THAT BEING MUST'VE SEEN THE COURAGE AND LIGHT WITHIN YOU ALL AND DECIDED TO GRANT YOU A SECOND SECOND CHANCE."_

 _"A being higher than...the one who created all of us Pokemon?" Grovyle thought, stunned. "I never even heard of that. That being must be the most powerful Pokemon of all."_

"It could be Arceus..." Dawn thought.

 _Dialga looked at Grovyle again, and added with fondness and gratidute, "AND SO...I MUST EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. IT WAS YOUR BRAVERY AND THE LIGHT WITHIN YOUR HEART AND THE HEARTS OF OTHERS THAT YOU'VE RETURNED THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS FOR ME. I AM TRULY GRATEFUL, GROVYLE. YOU, AND YOUR FRIENDS TEAM POKEPALS IN THE PAST, WHO CHANGED HISTORY AND WHO PREVENTED THE PLANET'S PARALYSIS."_

 _Hearing this made Grovyle remember his friends in the past, and he realised that it could be possible that the boy-turned Piplup still existed as well, and so, he rushed up to the edge, and gazed at the sun, mentally asking the winds to deliever his message to his friends, and that he and the other Pokemon will rebuild the world._

 _In excitement, Grovyle cupped his mouth with his claws and called out loudly, "Piplup! Chimchar! Can you hear me? We're still alive!" and his call echoed through out the newly restored Blizzard island, as Celebi and Dusknoir joined him side by side._

"So Arceus gave Grovyle and the other Pokemon a chance to live in the new history, and in the world filled with Pokemon somewhere out there outside Earth." Dawn said. "That's gotta be the coolest thing I've ever seen."

 **(~End the Sorceress fades away~)**

"Piplup, Pip!" Piplup nodded in agreement.

But then both became confused, and Dawn asked, "But then...why did Grovyle come here?"

As if to answer her question, another memory beyond that appeared around them, and it unforunately, it wasn't as nice as the one when the future changed. Dawn and Piplup noticed that while Grovyle and Celebi were having a conversation, they were suddenly ambushed by a mysterious Pokemon, that that seemed blurry that not even Dawn or Piplup could see. To their shock and horror, the dark Pokemon summoned a portal behind Grovyle and Celebi which sucked the two right in, and in the corridor of darkness, the two were separated.

The final memories Dawn and Piplup saw was Grovyle awakening in the same forest they, Ash, Pikachu, Michael and Eevee were travelling in on their way to the HQ lab.

 _Grovyle, having passed out and knocked out to unconsciousness, was finally awakening again. He groaned, before opening his eyes, then moved to lie on his back, and stared up at the leaves of the trees above up, as the sun tried to shine through the leaves._

 _Later on for the next few days, he tried to find his way around, and seeing humans and Pokemon pass way side by side, Grovyle realised where he was._

 _"This must be a world where humans and Pokemon live together." Grovyle said to himself, though he also knew that in this world, humans couldn't understand him the same way the human-turned Piplup once did before he became a Pokemon himself. During this time, Grovyle became aqquinted with the local Treecko and other Pokemon, until they were attacked by a group of Beedrill, and Grovyle, not wanting the innocent Pokemon to get hurt, fought against them as hard as he could, until three young humans and their Pokemon partners came..._

"And that's how Grovyle ended up now." Dawn realised, feeling sorry for Grovyle.

Just then, light around them shined again, and Dawn and Piplup were forced to close their eyes again.

* * *

The ball of light that surrounded Dawn, Piplup, the injured Grovyle and Unown faded, and the four of them seemed to be all right, except for Grovyle who was still weak, and Dawn and Piplup seemed to have been blinded.

"Hey, Dawn! Piplup!" Ash went to kneel next to his friend, and placed a hand onto Dawn's shoulder, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu places a paw onto Piplup's shoulder.

Dawn and Piplup opened their eyes, and blinked, before recalling what happened, just as Unown floats away a bit. They looked at Grovyle, and, not telling their friends what they just witnessed, Dawn replied, "Yeah, we're okay."

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"N-Nothing." Dawn lied. "We gotta get Grovyle healed up."

"Isn't there a Pokemon Centre anywhere around here?" Ash asked to Michael who shook his head.

"There isn't one close by, but the HQ lab does have a healing centre within it, and it's not too far from here." Michael answered.

Dawn hesitated, as she realised that they couldn't carry Grovyle on the scooter, and they didn't have a Pokemon that could carry three people and four Pokemon. She then realised, as much as she would hate to do this to Grovyle who had fought so long and hard to save his world from the darkness, there was only one way to carry him. "I can capture Grovyle in a pokeball to make things easier." she finally replied.

Ash, who had obviously no clue on this, replied, "Great idea!" but then thought, "But...how can you carry Grovyle's pokeball if you already have six with you?"

Then Dawn had another idea. "Wait, that's it! Mamoswine can carry me, Piplup and Grovyle to the HQ, and Michael can lead us the way!" relieved that she didn't have to capture Grovyle after all. That, and that she felt stupid for not having to come up with that idea earlier.

"Even a better idea." Ash shrugged, "Though I guess we couldn't have realised that before, huh?"

"Just help me with Grovyle, okay!?" Dawn snapped, before pulling out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, calling, "Come on out, Mamoswine!" and her large mammaoth Pokemon came out, stomping. As Dawn and Ash and Michael, with the help of the Treecko and other Pokemon lifted Grovyle carefully onto Mamoswine's back, the Unown floated up to Dawn, and, mysteriously, created a shiny pink crystal orb and had it float into Dawn's hands which she held out and now held the crystal.

"This is for me?" Dawn asked, surprised.

The Unown nodded, before floating away and disappeared back into it's dimension.

"It just...floated into a vortex...to the next universe..." Michael stuttered, spooked out. Eevee was freaked out as well.

"Well, Unown do come from a different dimension." Ash lightly laughed. "That's why you don't see them much here on Earth." as he, Dawn and their Pokemon climbed up, before he adressed to the wild Pokemon, "Don't worry, Grovyle will be okay. I promise!"

The Treecko clan, the Oddish, and the Bulbasaurs nodded their thanks, before rushing off back into the woods to pray that their friend would be alright. Michael recalled Eevee to it's Pokeball and got back onto his scooter, telling his friends, "Okay, guys! Follow me!" starting it up before driving off.

"Let's go, Mamoswine!" Dawn told her Pokemon, who followed the scooter, while she, Ash, Pikachu and Piplup held onto Grovyle, hoping they would make it in time.

Dawn looked at the injured Pokemon and thought, ' _Don't worry, Grovyle. I'll find a way to help you get back home. You went through so much, and you helped others through out your journey_.' she smiled fondly of the brave Pokemon who was given a second chance to live. ' _Now it's my turn to help you_.'

From that point on, Dawn and Piplup both promised to never reveal the mysterious world of Pokemon, or the Time Gears, or Temporal Tower to anyone...not even to their friends.

* * *

 **A/N: WHOA! This is a long chapter! It wasn't meant to be long, but it ended up being long. I guess this story will have both long and short chapters, depending on how I want to write them and how I want to finish each chapter.**

 **Will Grovyle be able to return to his world? What happened to Celebi? What is the Pink Crystal Orb the Unown gave to Dawn? Will she, Piplup, Ash and Pikachu get Grovyle to HQ in time to save him? Only time will tell, and more troubles will come in the next chapter.**

 **While we wait for said chapter, fellow readers, please continue your reviews and I'll see you again as soon as I get back to this story.**


	4. CHAPTER 3: THE DAY OF THE UNEXPECTIONS

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here. To make up the delay last time, I've decided to post the third chapter early. I wanted to do that yesterday, but I had a frustrating day, so...yeah. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE DAY OF THE UNEXPECTIONS.

By the time they arrived at the HQ, a huge building that was white with a C shape, and a large giant Pokeball statue for decoration on the rooftop that reminded Ash and Dawn of the Pokemon labratories in both Pallet Town and Sandgem Town, our heroes stopped at the stairs, and while Michael got off his scooter, he helpded Ash carefully lift Grovyle down off Mamoswines back while Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup jumped off.

"Thanks, Mamoswine. You can take a good long rest." Dawn phrased at her large Pokemon who grunted a thanks, before it was being recalled back into it's Pokeball. She and the other two Pokemon then rushed over to help Ash and Michael gently carry the injured Geko Pokemon to the right door that leads inside the lab. There were a few things that they didn't expect to see when they walked through the automatic doors.

First, was a man in a coat named Professor Krane, the female clerk at the desk, and finally...a familiar sixteen year old young man with slightly dark skin...Ash and Dawn's eyes widened, as did Pikachu and Piplup's.

"Brock!?" Dawn exclaimed in surprise.

"He's here!?" Ash added, shocked.

It's true. Brock was here, and, as usual, he was flirting with the clerk who didn't know what to say to Brock's loveness words.

"So I was wondering, perhaps you could give me a tour around the lab, and then maybe a little dinner after that-" Brock was saying, and you could practically see love hearts float around him like bubbles.

Unfortunately for the former Gym Leader, Crogunk appeared from it's Pokeball and used Poison Jab onto Brock's back, causing him to cringe painfully, before collasping onto the ground comically, before the poision-type Pokemon dragged him away by his vez-coat, while Brock was groaning and muttering something. Ash and Dawn both laughed sheepishly at the sight. Same old Brock, as always. Still, it's a relief to see him again.

However, when Brock briefly looked up while passing the young trainers, he instantly became surprised and, in a matter of seconds, leaped up and returned to normal, staring at Ash and Dawn in surprise. "Ash! Dawn! When'd you get here?" he asked.

"About a minute ago," Ash muttered, while Michael said in the background, "That was fast." and Ash continued, "But we'll talk about that later. We have an emergancy!"

"This Grovyle's hurt, and needs medication right away!" Dawn continued.

Brock managed to see the injured Pokemon in question, and he frowned in concern, "It's really hurt badly."

"A Grovyle?" said Professor Krane as he approached, and when he too saw the injured Pokemon, he became concerned, and told the young trainers, "Let's get it to the medical room right away."

"Thanks, Professor. I knew I could count on you." Michael thanked, relieved, before he, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Professor Krane carried Grovyle to the medical room to heal the injured Pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup following, hoping that Grovyle would be alright.

* * *

 **(~Missing You-KH2~)**

It was half an hour later that Grovyle was still in surgery, being bandaged up and healed as much as possible. Brock gave them some of the medications he would always carry with him to help with Grovyle's injuries. Right now, he, and his friends, and Michael were watching from the glass window outside of the room, looking on worriedly. Dawn and Piplup looked worried the most.

"Grovyle fought long and hard against the Beedrill to save the other Pokemon in the forest." Ash said. "He must be really brave and caring."

"Do you think that Grovyle was the leader of the Treecko clan?" Michael asked.

Brock shook his head, "No, Treecko don't evolve unless they're being trained by a Pokemon trainer. It's very unusual that a Treecko would evolve into a Grovyle on it's own."

Even though Dawn didn't want to mention that Grovyle actually came from a world that only inhabited Pokemon, she did, however, lie and said, "Maybe Grovyle got separated from it's trainer. I mean, it didn't try to attack us when we came in to help." causing the others to look at her.

"You mean that something happened to the Pokemon trainer?" Michael asked.

Ash was first to agree, "I guess that makes more sense then being abandoned. Like she said, Grovyle didn't even attack us when we came in, or even flinch away like other Pokemon world."

"It's most likely that case." Brock agreed. "Pokemon are cautious when it comes to humans." then he came up with another theory and continued, "Or maybe Grovyle was released because it came to care for the Treecko and it's trainer must've understood."

The others looked at him, then looked back at Grovyle. However, Dawn knew that Brock was wrong. Grovyle chose to sacrifice himself, and things haven't been easy for him since returning to past and arriving on Earth.

 _"Partings Such Sweet Sorrow."_ Those words echoed in Dawn's mind, as well as Piplup's, both recalling on what the Unown had shown them earlier, and neither understood why it would do that to them instead of Ash and Pikachu. Dawn placed a hand onto the glass, looking sorrowly at Grovyle.

"No, I still think that Grovyle got separated from it's trainer." She said. She got into thinking, and, maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to help Grovyle return to his world and be reuighted with his friends, both in the Present and in the new Future. Finding determination, she declared, "I'm going to help Grovyle return to it's trainer, for a long time if I have to!"

"Dawn, you and Piplup were both engulfed by that weird light the Unown made, and I have a feeling you guys were taken into Grovyle's mind." Ash remembered.

"Unown?" Brock asked, shocked.

"Yeah, there was an Unown there too. Don't know why it got separated from it's friends, but I think it took Dawn and Piplup into Grovyle's mind, kinda like what happened to Larvitar." Ash explained, remembering the Larvitar he once helped to return to it's mother back in the Johto region when Misty was still travelling with them back then.

Michael blinked, "I'm probably the only one who's confused, but, what do you mean, into it's mind?"

"The Unown have this power to merge it's mind with other Pokemon if they're in any kind of danger." Brock explained, "Unown can make telepathic contact with any kinds of lifeform."

"Including people? No way." Michael muttered, stunned.

"Hey Dawn, what did you see in Grovyle's mind?" Brock asked.

Dawn fidgeted nervously, before taking a deep breath to calm down, and she began, through lying, "I only saw that Grovyle and it's trainer went through a lot of adventures, then when they were in extreme danger, it risked it's life. For some reason, I could understand what Grovyle was saying, but I can only remember it's last words _-"Parting's Such Sweet Sorrow"_. Then I saw that it ended up here and when Grovyle and the other Pokemon were attacked just as we were on our way here."

It ached her heart that she had to lie to her friends like this, except that the words Grovyle gave to Team Pokepals was true. But she didn't want anyone else to know about the Pokemon world's existance, or about the Time Gears and Temporal Tower.

"I guess that means Grovyle's from the Houen Region." Ash figured, buying into the lie as if his friend didn't lie at all, "Given by Professor Birch."

"And I thought the stories about what happened five years ago was tough enough." Michael thought.

 **(~End Missing You~)**

The door then opened from the room, and Professor Krane walked out and approuached the young trainers. "Grovyle will be just fine. A bit of a rest and it'll be up again in no time." he said, and they, Pikachu and Piplup all sighed in relief.

 **(~At Dusk, I will Think of You-KH: 358/2 Days~)**

"Thank goodness." Dawn sighed. "Can we see it?"

"Of course." Krane replied, gesturing the young trainers into the room, which Ash, Dawn and Brock went up to stand by the side of the bed, while Pikachu and Piplup leaped onto it, as Grovyle was awake, aware of what was going on now that he regained consciousness, and he seemed to recongise vaguely Ash and Dawn. At the sight of Ash, Grovyle blinked in surprise, as for a split second, the aura made him see his human friend who turned into a Pokemon.

' _Piplup?_ ' Grovyle thought in his mind, before he returned to reality.

"(How are feeling, Grovyle?)" Pikachu asked in Pokemon language.

"(You were pretty beat up out there earlier. We were all worried.)" Piplup stated.

Grovyle looked at the two younger Pokemon, and while he knew that this Piplup was not the one he was familiar with, seeing how kind the young Pokemon and their human friends were, he smiled, and replied, "(I'm fine, thanks to you and your friends. I knew that not all humans are bad. You two are lucky to have friends like these young people.)"

"Was Grovyle in bad contition?" Brock asked.

"It suffered wounds from the battle that Michael and these young trainers mentioned earlier. On the other hand, this Grovyle is a real tough fighter and managed to hold on. It seems to know the difference in good people and bad people, the same with Pokemon as well." Professor Krane explained.

"Bad Pokemon?" Ash asked, surprised.

"While there's no such thing as good guys or bad guys, scientests have come to believe that it all depends on the hearts of all live forms, and what kind of path they would chose." Krane continued, "Or say, that perhaps there's more to darkness than what most people would believe."

"You mean like what Cipher tried to do five years ago?" Dawn asked, curious.

"Precisly."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he muttered softly, "Wow. And I thought darkness was just something that you couldn't see well while you're stuck in it, or it happens when the sun sets."

"Well, when you really about it, the dark-type Pokemon do have dark-type attacks, and that's like using darkness. Right?" Brock theoried.

"Yes, that's it! You sure know a lot, huh?" Krane approved.

Brock blushed, and muttered, "Well, I'm training to become a Pokemon Breeder as well as being a Pokemon Doctor." which surprised his friends who looked at him.

"So you decided to do both?" Ash asked.

The older trainer shrugged, "Well, sure I have the skills of healing Pokemon, I guess I still want to become a Breeder, so that's why I came here to meet up with you guys, though I got here half an hour before you did."

Ash knew what this meant. Brock was going to travel with them again. "That's the best thing I've heard all day!" and Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup all agreed, before they turned their attention back to Grovyle.

"Grovyle, I know what you went through." Dawn began, and at Grovyle's confused surprise, she continued, "That's why I want to help you return to your friends, if you'll let me."

"(You can trust Dawn.)" Piplup told Grovyle, "(That Unown weirdly showed us your memories and that's why we want to help, since you went through so much.)"

Grovyle paused at this, but then he knew that he could trust these young people. He learned long ago in the original future that humans can be like Pokemon in their own way. And the thought of returning home and reuighting with his friends sounded nice. He wanted to find Celebi, though, so, he would have to trust Dawn and Piplup to keep this as a secret. "(I accept your proposal, thank you.)" he said, and Pikachu and Piplup smiled.

"Don't worry, Grovyle." Ash said, "Pikachu and I are help you get back to your friends too, right buddy?"

"Pikachu!(You bet!)" Pikachu said happily.

"And I'll help too." Brock concluded.

The Gecko Pokemon now knew that these young people and their Pokemon can be trusted. Plus, he'd have to get used to the laws of this world of humans and Pokemon living together and how Pokeballs work, which are nonexistant in the Pokemon World. Soon, Ash, Brock and Dawn introduced themselves to Professor Krane and explained why they came here to the Orre region and their desires to enter the Pokemon Colosseums and Contests and explore the region itself.

 **(~End At Dusk I will Think of You~)**

"That reminds me." Krane remembered. "Michael, follow me please, and I think it now concerns Ash and his friends too."

The others were confused, but after telling Grovyle that they would be back later, Ash and his friends followed Michael and Krane out and to another room. For some reason, Ash felt a sense of deja vu, but he couldn't pin point on what it means yet. The five of them and Pikachu and Piplup entered another lab, where on a table, was an armor looking arm piece with a shoulder pad and metellic glove on a rack.

"What is that?" Brock asked, puzzled and skeptical.

Krane nodded, and answered, "This is a Snag Machine."

"A Snag Machine?" Dawn asked, curious once again.

Pikachu and Piplup both leaped onto the table to get a closer look.

"The Snag Machine is a special but dangerous device for snagging Pokemon, and Aidian and I just finished it." Krane said.

"For Snagging Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"It's to snag other Pokemon, only from those who have Shadow Pokemon." Michael replied.

Ash gasped at he stared at the others. Now he knew that the deja vu was getting more and more familiar, while Krane continued, "Yes, this is designed from the original one used by the Pokemon thieves Team Snagem, but one of their members betrayed them and stole it. That member was the same young man who along with a young girl fought against Cipher five years ago. That young trainer used the Snag Machine to snag Pokemon, but then he used it to snag the Shadow Pokemon to defeat Cipher."

"And that one's designed to only snag Shadow Pokemon, because the old one was more sinister." Ash muttered to himself while Krane continued, "We've designed this version to snag only Shadow Pokemon, because the one used five years ago was a more sinister but simpilar version." and Ash gasped to himself. Now he remembered.

"That weird dream back in Gateon Port!" Ash said to himself. He saw the future!? Okay, he knew that his Aura helped him save a Riolu back in Sinnoh, but that was the location, not the future vision. Since when did he have the ability to see the future? This was definately not normal.

"So how come the girl was with the one who used the old Snag Machine?" Brock asked.

"Well, we asked her to extract some of her DNA to make this Shadow Detector." Krane began, holding up a small headset with a looked like a comformed like a of no lense glasses. "Her reason and connection was because she had a very rare ability to look into the hearts of Pokemon, and she could see the dark aura of the Shadow Pokemon whose hearts were closed up."

"Seeing into the hearts of Pokemon?" Ash asked, stunned. "I guess people have some weird abilities too."

"Not everyone. Only those who were born with such rare gifts, and it can only occurre once they reach a certain age in life." Krane explained.

This made Ash think that maybe he's one of those people who were born with such rare abilities that were not heard of until recently. Why him, though? First he was the Chosen one to save Earth back in the Orange Islands, then he learned that his Aura matches Sir Aaron's, the same Aura the helped him back in Sinnoh, and now he can see into the future? For his whole life so far, Ash thought it was a normal person like everyone else.

Krane then looked at Michael and requested, "Michael, I want you to test our Snag Machine. After all, you're the best trainer here in the lab."

Surprised, Michael smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd be happy to help you, Professor." while another Professor, Aidian, walked in. Ash and the others looked at each other.

* * *

 **(~Team Rocket's Plan-PKM anime~)**

Meanwhile, in the forest where Ash and his friends had been in almost two hours ago, Team Rocket, still recovering from their crash landing due to the Alakazam, were using poles to support them their way through the forest. They were still battered from hitting tree branches as they came crashing down and their hotair balloon once again in ruins, and they were groaning.

"That blue guy is gonna pay for this." Jessie grunted, both in pain and in anger.

"Even though his partner in red didn't do anything, I want to give him a piece of my mind too!" James added.

"We were so close in snagging Pikachu before that Alakazam blasted us away." Meowth grumbled.

James then sighed and muttered, "You have to admit, though. We always tend to be blasting off each time we reach a new region when it come to following the Twerps."

"Well, next time we go follow the Twerp to another region, we'll make sure that we don't get any unexpected surprises!" Jessie snapped, scaring her two companions as usual.

But then they heard car a car horn, and when they turned, to their horror, a van was approaching them in high-speed, one of those hover-trucks, and they could practically hear the driver shout at them, "Get out of the way!" and they screamed and panicked, comically dodging out of the way to avoid being run over, while the truck continued on without stopping.

On the ground and sighing in relief at the close call, Jessie looked into the direction where the truck disappeared into, and she yelled out loudly, "Watch where you're going!" throwing an angry fist in the air.

"Sheesh. They seem to be in a hurry." Meowth thought, stunned.

 **(~End Team Rocket's Plan~)**

But James remained silent, and when Jessie and James both turned to ask what was wrong, they didn't expect to be quickly glared upon by a group of Beedrill either, and all three of them looked on in comical horror. Not to mention that a group of Sableye quickly joined in, and they stood up, clinging onto each other, shivering like scardy cats.

One of the Beedrills buzzed, and James whimpered, "Meowth, translation please?"

"It's sayin' that _'This is our turf. Leave or you'll regret it.'_ " Meowth translated.

Then one of the Sableye called out into the forest, and at this, Jessie sighed, "Don't tell me that these Sableye think they're in a cave. If that's the case, then they need their eyes checked."

"The Sableye is callin' out to their 'Master Dusknoir'." Meowth translated again.

"A DUSKNOIR!?" Jessie shrieked, as she had a flash back of the Pokemon Academy back in Sinnoh at one of the assignments, which, was a nighttime assignment.

* * *

 _As Jessie, disguised as Jeslinda, was trying to get a tramutized Meowth to wake up, while her assigned partner, a young boy who didn't know her real idenity, watched on. Jessie then looked to her left, and flinched in fear, sweatdropping as a Dusknoir glared down at her with it's single red eye. That did it, as she got up and ran for life and sanity, leaving behind a trail of dust, as she screamed, "No! Get it away from me!"_

 _"Please miss Jeslinda! Slow down!" cried the boy as he picked up Meowth and also ran away, also leaving a trail of dust behind._

 _Both passed Brock and Mitchell, and Jessie shrieked out loudly, "It's here! It's here! Save me!"_

 _"I can't keep up!" the boy cried out._

* * *

"I can't stand a Dusknoir!" Jessie shook her head in utter dismay. She looked at Meowth and told him, "Tell those Sableye to draw back their so called Master and to go away!"

"Too late. It's already here!" James screamed.

True to his words, a Dusknoir appeared before them from the left/right and glared down at the terrified Team Rocket who shook and quivered so badly as they stood frozen. So terrified, Meowth screamed out, "Run for your lives!" and he, Jessie and James took off to the other side of the forest, screaming comically and leaving behind a trail of dust, while the Beedrill gave chase to give the three of them a good sting and turn them into pin-cosins.

Dusknoir and the Sableye group, who had come from the future to find Grovyle and Celebi, only sweatdropped at the sight of the three clowns that ran away in fear. Not only in this world that Pokemon couldn't speak to humans, though this Meowth could commuciate with them in the human language, but it seemed that Team Rocket were easily scared.

"(Should we go after them?)" asked on the Sableye.

"(No.)" Dusknoir shook his head. "(Let's not waste our time with those fools. We must find Grovyle and Celebi and pray that they are both all right.)"

The Sableye knew that their master is right. So, the Pokemon continued their search to find Grovyle, though this time to make sure that he's safe, unlike last them when it was due to fear of not wanting to disappear.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm gonna leave it for now and work on the next chapter, if that's okay. I hope you look this chapter.**

 **In the meantime, please continue your reviews, fellow readers, and I'll see you again soon.**


	5. CHAPTER 4: KIDNAPPING AND NEW JOURNEY

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here._

* * *

CHAPTER 4: KIDNAPPING AND NEW JOURNEY.

After Michael agreed to test out the new Snag Machine, he put on the machine itself on his arm, as well as the head-side which fits perfectly on his head, making him a bit more like a true Pokemon trainer. Ash and his friends were admittedly impressed, despite that they, Pikachu and Piplup felt uncomfortable with the idea of snagging other people's Pokemon.

 **(~Snag Machine-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness~)**

Michael looked at himself in the mirror and looked at the snag machine on his arm, muttering, "Whoa, this is so cool!"

 **(~End Snag Machine~)**

"I'll say." Ash admitted, impressed. He then asked, "So, you sure this is a good idea?"

"I know it seems uncomfortable, but don't worry, we're only using this to capture the Shadow Pokemon and once we free them from their closed hearts, then we'll release them either into the wild or hand them over to other Pokemon trainers." Krane said.

Brock crossed his arms, muttering, "I still find it difficult to believe that Pokemon were being treated this way and why Cipher would do such a thing." while Michael loaded a disc into his PDA and was then handed over five Pokeballs which they learned that the Snag Machine will transform them into Snagballs.

"I still find it terrible how the Shadow Pokemon are getting hurt by Cipher." Dawn agreed.

Ash shrugged, saying, "I still find it hard to believe that there's more to darkness than I actually thought." that, and he also couldn't believe he just witnessed the future before it actually happened until now. All Ash wanted to do was become a Pokemon Master. He didn't ask to have special abilities.

"(Just hope we don't end up turning into Shadow Pokemon.)" Piplup said worriedly to Pikachu who nodded in agreement.

"(You can say that again.)" was Pikachu's reply.

Krane nodded at the young trainers, then said to Michael, "We'll start right away with the testing in the Sim Room upstairs."

"Right behind you." Michael nodded, as Krane walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna do too." Ash decided, "I wanna see what this 'Sim Room' is like."

"It's a simulation program made from computers, so it's not a real thing." Brock pointed out.

Dawn on the other hand, said, "I want to check up on Grovyle, so I'll meet up with you guys later."

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from outside-including Krane's scream! Ash and the others turned sharply to the door, Michael and Aidan exclaiming, "Professor!?" they, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup rushing outside to find the female Clerk standing there, with a horrified expression on her face. She was shaking in fear.

 **(~Cipher Attacks-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness~)**

"Hey, what happened!?" Ash asked.

"Some men came in and took the professor!" the woman cried out.

Ash and his friends looked at each other, before they and Michael rushed out of the door and out of the lab, and to their horror, the other Pokemon Scientests were knocked out cold, and ahead of them, were three men in white armor, two normal sized and one large who was holding Krane captive, forcing him to their vehicle.

Inside the lab, Grovyle, who, along with the other healers, heard the scream, and, sensing that something was wrong, and despite he still needed to recover, Grovyle immediately jumped up and rushed out of the door before any of the humans could stop the Pokemon from getting himself hurt again.

"Let go of me!" Krane cried out, "Where do you think you're taking me!?"

One of the smaller armored men chuckled, "Heheheh, we're taking you to your new lab, professor."

"My new lab?" Krane asked, confused, before he grunted in pain, as the large guy holding him pushed him roughly forward.

"Move it!" The large guy ordered, "We don't have any time. IF you don't want to get hurt, hustle yourself into the car!"

Seeing how it was up to him and his friends to save Krane, Ash immediatley rushed forward, with the others following, and he yelled out to the kidnappers, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" getting the villian's attentions.

"Let Professor Krane go right now!" Michael added, as he and Ash both got into their trainer battle stances, with Pikachu ready to fight. Piplup as well, along with Dawn and Brock, just in case.

 **(~End Cipher Attacks~)**

The first one glared at the young trainers, and said, "What's this? A bunch of punks who want to play heroes to try and stop us? I don't give mercy to anyone, not even kids!"

 **(~Cipher Peon Battle-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness~)**

"That's what you think." Ash replied, before turning to Pikachu, saying, "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu was indeed ready, getting into a fighting stance ready to battle.

"Let's go, Piplup!" Dawn added, and Piplup joined Pikachu's side, determined as well.

Brock pulled out a Pokeball and called out, "Crogunk, let's go!" and in a flash, Crogunk appeared, next to Pikachu and Piplup.

"Eeeve, let's go!" Michael too joined in the fight and Eevee appeared from it's Pokeball, joining the other three Pokemon.

The enemy laughed, and he threw out a Pokeball, calling out, "Teddiursa, take care of these whimps!" and out came a Teddiursa, much to Ash and his friends' confusion.

"A Teddiursa?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. "You gotta be kidding me." before he noticed something different and weird about this Teddiursa. It looked much too fierch to be a normal Pokemon, it's eyes looked like it was glowing slightly red, and...he could somehow sense a dark aura surrounding it, his own aura reacting.

"There's something funny about that Teddisura." Brock warned. "It's not normal."

"You're right, Brock." Dawn agreed, "I don't think it was supposed to look that mean."

Before Michael could say anything, his headset shouted at, "Shadow Alert! Shadow Alert!" and a small screen slid across his left eye, and through it, he could see a dark purple aura surging around Teddiursa. "Whoa! What is that!?" he exclaimed.

Krane knew, and he exclaimed, "Michael! The Aura reader is responding! It's a Shadow Pokemon!"

"What!?" Ash, Michael, Brock and Dawn all exclaimed, with Ash adding, "No way!"

"Shadow Rush!" The man commanded, and Ash and his friends almost fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Wait! What did he say?" Ash asked.

"There's no such thing as a Shadow Rush attack!" Dawn pointed out.

But apparently there is, because Teddiursa launched a powerful black and blue pulse towards the normal Pokemon who, along with their trainers, gasped, before Ash and his friends quickly told their Pokemon to dodge, which they did. Ash then commanded Pikachu to use Iron-Tail and to which Pikachu responded in using it's said attack before hitting the Teddiursa head on, before the Shadow Pokemon used another Shadow Rush and hit Pikachu in the stomach, causing it to fly before falling to the ground, much to Ash's shock.

Dawn then told Piplup to use Hydropump, Brock telling Crogunk to use Poison Sting and finally, Michael telling Eevee to use Shadow Ball attack, which all three Pokemon did so, hitting Teddiusua head on, but the Shadow Pokemon was still going, much to our heroes' shock.

"What did they do to this Teddiursa!?" Ash exclaimed, mainly disgusted on how anyone could turn this small Pokemon into a fighting machine.

"Finish them up with Shadow Rush!" The enemy trainer commanded.

Shadow Teddiursa was about to launch another powerful Shadow Rush, until...an Energy Ball attack appeared out of nowhere and blasted at the Shadow Pokemon, causing it to be flown to the ground, before it stood up. Everyone looked to see where the mysterious Energy Ball attack came from, and found...Grovyle, who stood at the stairs, before he leaped and joined Ash and the others's Pokemon in the battle.

 **(~End Cipher Peon battle~/~Going after Latios: PKM Heroes the movie~)**

"Grovyle?" Dawn exclaimed, shocked. She could've believe that Grovyle joined in to help them, despite his injuries.

"That Energy Ball came from Grovyle?" Ash asked, stunned, "Whoa, when did Grovyle learned how to use Energy ball?"

"W-what!? Where did this Grovyle come from!?" The enemy trainer demanded.

"Michael! Use the Snag ball! Hurry!" Krane cried out.

"Uh-right!" Michael quickly worked up the Snag Machine which glowed in purple and he placed a Pokeball into his glove. "Here goes...Snag ball, go!" he threw the ball and it struck home at the Teddiursa and capturing it. Like a normal Pokeball, it rocked a few times before it stopped. The Shadow Teddiursa was snagged!

 **(~End Going after Latios~)**

The man realised what happened and exclaimed, "What! NO! You snagged my Teddiusra!"

Ash and his friends and Grovyle were also shocked on what just happened, while Michael rushed over to the Pokeball, and, while too was shocked what just happened, held up into the air, exclaiming, "Teddiursa, you've been snagged!"

"It cannot be...!" the second smaller guy exclaimed, seeing the machine on Michael's arm. "That brat's got a Snag Machine!"

He then turned to Ash who glared back and the lacky gasped, before growling, "And he must be the legendary Ketchum's brat!" much to Ash's now confusion.

The second guy grunted, "A Snag Machine and the son of the legendary Alistair. Now that's big news. Come on, move it! I've got to get to HQ to report to the boss!"

The other men nodded, and, despite Ash and his friends and the Pokemon trying to stop them, the large guy tossed Krane into the back of the van, before getting in as well, and the Van took off in the dust before Ash and the others could catch them. It was too late. Krane was gone.

The young trainers and the Pokemon grunted in frustration.

"They're gone." Dawn sighed.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Brock asked.

"We can't just let them get away with this!" Ash growled.

Michael clutched his right fist in anger, trying to stay calm. He then said, "I'll get them next time, and we're going to save Proffessor Krane if it's the last thing I do!" with Eevee growling in agreement.

Hearing this, Ash smiled proudly and was very impressed, "That's the spirit, Michael!" pleased that he and Michael had something in common, with Pikachu nodding in agreement, "Pikachu, Pika!"

Even Grovyle was impressed by the young humans' bravery. Ash and Michael both reminded him so much of his friend a long time ago. He then felt Dawn's gentle hand on his shoulder and the gecko Pokemon looked up to the young girl who smiled.

"Grovyle, thank you for helping us." Dawn whispered. "Even though you still need recovery, you were very brave."

"Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup agreed, liking Grovyle so much already.

Grovyle smiled in return, and nodded his thanks. These young people and their Pokemon friends were very warm hearted. Again, he was relieved that Time was still running.

But still, Krane was kidnapped, and those strange armored men had Shadow Pokemon. Things were not looking good for the Orre region.

* * *

 **(~Missing you: KH2~)**

Half an hour later, everyone gathered inside the lab, and Jovi, Michael's little sister, was crying her eyes out.

"Waaah!" Jovi cried loudly, trying to prevent her tears from falling with her hands, but was failing miserably, "They took the Professor away!"

Her older brother, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup and even Grovyle had their ears covered with their hands, and cringed on how loudly the little girl was crying.

"What is it with some girls and crying so loudly?" Ash whispered to avoid in being heard. "I wasn't this bad when I was her age." as Jovi was no more than seven years old. A year younger than May's younger brother Max. Then again, May and Misty both could cry loudly too sometimes.

"I thought Jovi got over this years ago." Michael whispered back, feeling somewhat embarrassed over his younger sister's hysterics. Okay, so Krane was kidnapped and everyone was upset, that was understandable, but Jovi was doing it a little too much.

Lily, Michael's and Jovi's mother, approached her daughter and said, "Don't cry, Jovi. I'm sure Professor Krane is alright."

"That's right, Jovi." Dawn added, before saying her little catch phrase, "No need to worry!" to which made Ash, Brock and Piplup mentally groan, and Pikachu sighed.

"At times like these is when I worry the most." Ash muttered to himself.

Aiden and the other mechs who worked on the Snag Machine were also upset of the attack. He then said, "We called the police and they should let us know if they discover anything." before muttering, "But I still can't believe this is happening. Proffessor Krane abducted by a couple of armored thugs."

"Prof. Krane predicted that someone will again try making Shadow Pokemon." Lily told him. "His prediction was on the mark."

"Then that means," Brock realised, "The Teddiursa Michael snagged isn't the only Shadow Pokemon."

"And those guys probably kidnapped the Professor to force him into helping in turning Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon." Ash added, clutching his fist in anger, "It's disgusting."

Michael nodded in agreement, looking at the Pokeball with the Teddiursa in it. "You're right, Ash. I don't know much about what happened five years ago, but it's almost as if history is repeating itself."

 **(~End Missing You~)**

"What about the purify chamber?" Dawn asked.

 **(~Courage-PKM: MD EOS-Anime version~)**

Aiden said, "When the Purify Chamber is completed then we'll be able to save many Shadow Pokemon at the same time, but..." he paused for a second, "Without Professor Krane, we can't do anything."

Lily was thinking for a moment, closing her eyes, before coming to a decision. "Let's complete it." she said, opening her eyes, "We'll finish the purify chamber ourselves."

Everyone looked at her, shocked, stunned, and Aiden thought Lily was going crazy. "Lily, we can't! It's hopeless." he tried to point out, "There isn't any possible way to get it done."

"You're almost done," Lily replied with a serious glare, "This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself." to which made Aiden lower his head, realising that she was right.

She then continued, "We worked as a team, we can finish it as one." as she walked around the table, "Things will get very busy around here so I'll head upstairs and check how the data processing is coming."

"Right, Doctor Lily." Aiden nodded, "I'll see if I can be any help on the Chamber itself." walking out of the door, with Lily following him.

Ash and the others stood for a moment, until he said, "I came all this way to Orre, not thinking that all the Pokemon are in danger here."

"Ash, none of us knew that this would happen." Dawn pointed out, "You can't look into the future and then somehow change it."

"She's right, Ash. No one knew about this." Brock agreed.

"Even so," Ash sighed, "I can't stand the idea of Pokemon being treated like this and turn into Shadow Pokemon." shutting his eyes tightly, before coming to a decision. "I don't care if I miss the Colosseums." he opened his eyes again which held determination, "I want to help in saving the Shadow Pokemon!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, leaping onto Ash's shoulder.

Dawn and Brock both sighed, and the former said, "There he goes again." before she added, "Well, if that's the case, then I'm in. I'll just have to wait until next year for the Pokemon Contests here in the Orre region."

"I'll help out too." Brock decided.

They didn't notice that Michael and Jovi left the room to follow their mother, and that Grovyle was thinking of the same thing the three young humans and Pikachu and Piplup were thinking. He couldn't stand the idea of Pokemon being forced into darkness that is much more severe than in the dark future that no longer exists. While he still had a lot to learn about this new world to him, Grovyle made his decision.

 **(~End Courage~)**

"Grovyle..Grov." Grovyle spoke up at Dawn who took notice as she and her friends turned to him.

"What is it, Grovyle?" Dawn asked.

The Gecko Pokemon spoke in Pokemon language that only Pikachu and Piplup understood as they were Pokemon themselves, and they were surprised on what their new friend was saying. On the other hand, Ash, Dawn and Brock seemed to also understand after a moment, and Ash said, "I don't know about you guys, but, I think Grovyle wants to come with us."

"I think so too." Brock agreed.

Dawn was surprised and she asked to Grovyle, "You really want to come with us, Grovyle?" to which Grovyle nods a 'yes'. The thought of having a Pokemon from another world seemed different, since Grovyle wasn't born here on Earth like all other Pokemon here, and that wasn't the only problem. "That sounds great, but, I can only carry six pokemon at the time." she told him apologetically.

Grovyle sighed in slight disappointment.

"Well, you could always send one Pokemon to Prof. Oak's." Ash suggested, much to his friends's surprise. "And I can send Gible and Torterra there to keep them company and capture new Pokemon."

"Good idea, but, who am I gonna send?" Dawn asked, since she loved all of her Pokemon partners, which made Piplup nervous yet excited. He didn't want to be send away back to Pallet Town, and he whole-heartedly would like to have Cyndaquil to be sent since that fire-type Johto region Pokemon loves Dawn's attention.

Ash then suggested, "Well, you can always send Pachirisu since it likes Pallet Town a lot and likes to play with Totodile."

While being hesitated, Dawn decided, "Okay. Why not?" much to Piplup's relief and dismay, and he sighed in more disappointment. Great, he's still stuck with Cyndaquil. Grovyle noticed Piplup's expression, and turned to Pikachu who chuckled nervously.

"(Don't ask.)" Pikachu told Grovyle.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Once Ash and Dawn teleported three of their Pokemon to Oak's lab, they and Brock told him about Grovyle and how it wants to travel with Dawn after the events in the forest. However, they didn't tell him about the attack as they were worried what his response would be if they told him they want to help in saving the Shadow Pokemon.

" _My my, Dawn. You should be proud in being Grovyle new trainer._ " Prof. Oak phrased from the camera-phone(No idea what it's called).

"But I'm not really Grovyle's trainer, Proffessor." Dawn admitted, referring to that Grovyle had another human friend.

Ash smiled, "What do you mean, Dawn? Of course you're his new trainer."

" _You don't seem very happy, Dawn._ " Prof. Oak stated, also noticing the young girl's worried look.

"Well, maybe it's because I feel bad since Grovyle obviously had another trainer he got separated with, and it's not because of abandonment." Dawn explained.

The older man from his lab in Pallet Town thought deeply about this, then he came up with a theory, " _Perhaps it's because you're not used to in capturing other people's Pokemon without knowing who owned those Pokemon first._ "

But Dawn knew that for once Prof. Oak was wrong. Even he didn't know about the Pokemon World beyond Earth, or that Grovyle came from the future and his friend turned into a Pokemon, or about Temporal Tower. What Dawn wasn't happy about was because she kept on lying about Grovyle's past to protect him. It was hard lying. Instead, she shrugged with a sad smile, "Maybe you're right. Plus, I promised Grovyle I'd help in finding it's trainer."

" _It'll be a hard task for you, I'm afraid._ " Prof. Oak cautioned.

"I don't care how long it takes." Dawn stated, "I want to help Grovyle, no matter how long it takes." with Piplup nodding in agreement.

Ash nodded in agreement, "And Pikachu and I are gonna be right there to help too."

"Me too." Brock concluded.

Seeing how serious the young trainers are, Prof. Oak sighed with a smile, " _Why am I not surprised? Now remember, you all have your goals, so do your best, work hard and look out for each other and your Pokemon._ "

"Right! You got it, Proffessor!" Ash, Dawn and Brock said in unision.

After saying goodbye to Proffessor Oak and hang up, Ash and his friends with Grovyle made their way back to the desk to wait for Michael and Aiden. Not a moment too soon, they were already there, and Aiden greeted them, "I can already tell you all want to help out, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"I can see the fire of determination in your eyes, and it's probably contagious to those around you." Aiden chuckled, making Ash confused. "Actually, you can compete your goals as well as help out. If you compete in the competitions that you all want, those thugs won't suspect anything, as they could be just as dangerous as Cipher."

Brock nodded in agreement, "Now that you mentioned it, It's probably a good idea, or we'd be in trouble."

"You're right." even Dawn agreed, "Then, I'll enter the Contests while helping Grovyle to find it's trainer and to help save the Shadow Pokemon."

"If that's the case, then I'll enter the Colosseums." Ash decided.

"Maybe I can join you in the Colosseums sometime, Ash." Michael said.

At the three companions confusions, Aiden explained, "We're sending Michael back to Gateon Port for a special part of the Purify Chamber. If it's alright with you and your friends, Ash, we'd like you to head over to Agate Village and Michael there."

"Agate Village?" Ash asked.

"Yes. There you'll meet Eagun, a retired Pokemon Master who lives in Agate Village. You'll find information from him on the legendary Relic Stone. The Relic Stone can purify Shadow Pokemon." Aiden explained, and even Michael was amazed.

"A retired Pokemon Master...Relic Stone." Ash repeated in relief.

"Pika..." Pikachu added, amazed.

Finally, Ash nodded in determination, "Okay! We'll head over to Agate Village!"

After promising to meet up in Agate Village, Michael took off on his scooter with Jovi who wanted to come along to Gateon Port, Dawn allowed Grovyle to be captured in a Pokeball, him becoming a new member of her team, and soon, she, Piplup, Ash, Pikachu and Brock said goodbye to the HQ Lab for now, and began their brand new journey unlike any other before.

Little did Ash know, however, that Agate Village holds another knowlage that will shock him more than the Relic Stone.

* * *

 **(~Axel and Saix-KH: 358/2 Days~)**

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Realgam Tower in the desert, the red bodyguard was just leaving the enterance, when Adros approached him while walking to the opposite direction.

"Eldes. There's been reports at Mt. Battle and Agate Village." Adros told his companion in a dark tone. "The Master wishes you to investigate Mt. Battle soon."

"I trust, the Grand Master sees something valueble about Mt. Battle itself?" Eldes inquired in a smooth-ish and cool tone, before leaving without waiting for an answer.

 **(~End Axel and Saix~)**

"Hmph." Adros said.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long. Writers block and finding myself being sucky at chapters in my stories lately. Probably gonna have to take a break for a while. I thought of of this KH music in the background(Not that it'll actually happen) for Eldes and Adros since they remind me of Axel and Saix in KH.**

 **I even imagined Quinton Flynn being the voice of Eldes, which, again, will never happen, but it's nice to dream, right?**

 **My Birthday's next week on Wednesday on the 2nd, since I like to reveal that detail.**

 **In the meantime, fellow readers, please continue your amazing reviews, and I'll see you again when I get the chance.**


	6. CHAPTER 5: TRAINING

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here. Except some Oc's that will appear._

* * *

CHAPTER 5: TRAINING.

After travelling for several hours since leaving the HQ Lab to head for Agate Village, it wasn't long before the group decided to take a break before continuing on. The young heroes were still troubled with the experiences they and their new friends had encountered today since coming to Orre. But not as so as to both Ash and Dawn. For Ash, it was his new ability to see into the future. For Dawn, it was for her and Piplup learning about Grovyle's past and about a new world that wasn't even discovered by humans yet.

Then... _Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle._

"Man, I'm starving." Ash grumbled, as he placed a hand onto his belly which much the gurgling sound, demanding for food. He said this as he helped up set up camp for the night, putting up the tent, while Dawn set up the blanket for the Pokemon to eat on as Brock had set up the table, and was now cooking up one of Ash's mother's recipe's; Pizza puffed pies, Ash's absolute favorite. All in all, Ash's worries over his new strange ability that he decided not to tell his friends about was the least of his worries now.

Next was setting up the Pokemon food, including some berries they found along the way. Dawn was a little worried on Grovyle's appetite, but didn't say anything.

Testing the pies, Brock nodded, sastified, and announced, "Dinner is ready. Let's eat, guys."

At this cue, the three trainers released the rest of their Pokemon, throwing all of their Pokeballs in the air and in a flash of light, out came all teams.

Ash's team now had Pikachu of course, along with Infernape, Staraptor, and Buizel. Dawn's team, including Piplup, had Togekiss, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, Buenary, and their new team member, Grovyle. Brock as usual had Crogunk, Chansey and Sodowodo.

 **(~Treasure Town-PKM: MD EOT &D-Anime version~)**Excluding Pikachu and Piplup, the rest of the team's Pokemon noticed a new member who looked at them in return. Grovyle was admittedly surprised to see a bunch of other Pokemon with him and his new friends. This would take some time in getting used to.

"Everyone, this is Grovyle." Dawn introduced. "He's new to the group and I made a promise to help him find his close friend. Say hi."

Getting aqquinted to this new member, all of the other Pokemon said their hellos, and Grovyle, feeling a bit awkward but at the same time, welcomed, returned the greeting with a smile and a hello as well.

"Looks like Grovyle's gonna get along with everyone just fine." Ash thought, smiling. It made him think of his Sceptile who was once a Grovyle a long time ago before the Battle Frontier and during the adventure in the Houen Region. Pikachu and Piplup and all of the Pokemon present were quickly getting along with Grovyle already.

"I'm surprised, considering." Brock admitted. "It's almost like Grovyle's done this sort of thing before or that he's just happy to have some good company."

Dawn smiled, while deep inside, she flinched. She knew, however, that Grovyle had spend most of his time with his human partner in the future that no longer exists in trying to change history, and both of them, along with friends of the past in their world, had succeeded, with prices and risks, and miracles, and then unexpected more prices. She thought back on the mysterious figure that was blurry even in her own vision. That one that attacked Grovyle and Celebi.

Shortly afterwards, the group sat down and ate. Grovyle was surprised that the Pokemon food actually tasted declious, especially since he learned that it was again Brock's recipe which the other Pokemon enjoyed so much and the gecko Pokemon could see why.

 **(~End Treasure Town~)** While eating, Pikachu looked up at Grovyle and asked, "(So, Grovyle, I heard that you got separated from your trainer. What was he like?)"

Grovyle paused, and, while he too did not reveal his past, he did, however, admit, "(He was my best friend. He and I went so much together. He certainly had a gift in making friends without even trying.)" he looked fondly at Pikachu and Piplup, adding, "(Both you, Piplup, Ash and Dawn remind me so much of him.)"

"(Really?)" Pikachu asked, then thought, "(He sounds like a great person.)"

"(He was a great friend, even as a human. He is the reason how I realised that humans have spirits just like we Pokemon.)" Grovyle nodded.

Piplup, who was hearing the conversation, joined up with his friends and told Grovyle, "(Yeah, well, not all humans are good. Like those guys today who kidnapped Professor Krane for example.)" before admitting, rubbing the back of his head, "(I still don't get this whole Shadow Pokemon stuff or hearts being closed up thing.)"

He then looked at Grovyle and asked, "(Can our hearts really be closed up?)"

The gecko Pokemon was silent for a moment, then he sighed, and replied, "(I cannot say for sure. This whole idea of Shadow Pokemon is new to me. However, I can tell you that our hearts are more unpredictable than beyond our imaginations.)"

"(Even human hearts too?)" Pikachu asked, curiously.

"(All life forms hold hearts. My friend and I have done quite a lot of research together, before our separation.)" Grovyle admitted.

"(I'm surprised considering. Does that mean even Ghost Pokemon have hearts too?)" Piplup asked, before mentally slapping himself. That was probably the dumbest thing he's ever said in his entire life.

Pikachu and Grovyle both formed sweatdrops on their heads, staring at Piplup with blank expressions.

 **(~Time Gears-PKM: MD-anime version)** While the three Pokemon were talking, the three humans were having a conversation themselves as they ate Brock's cooking. "I'm still surprised that the Unown let you and Piplup see into Grovyle's mind." Ash was saying.

"Yeah, me too." Dawn agreed. She then remembered something, and reached for her back-pack, pulling out the Pink Crystal orb the Unown gave her and showed it to her friends, placing it onto the table, adding, "It even gave me this crystal."

Ash and Brock were stunned, as the latter asked, "What is that?"

The female trainer shook her head, admitting, "I don't know. But," she frowned, adding, "For a weird reason, it reminds me of Mesprit." thinking back of the legendary Pokemon that is connected to her heart, shared her personality, and being the Pokemon of Wisdom.

 **(~End Time Gears~)** "Maybe the Unown found out about how we stopped Team Galactic and saved Dialga and Palkia, and decided to reward you?" Ash suggested with a shrug. He was met with skeptical looks and sweatdropped, and he added sheepishly, "Just a thought."

"Anyway, I'm really glad that those awful people didn't kidnap our Pokemon or the Unown, but I'm really worried about Prof. Krane." Dawn continued.

"Me too." Brock agreed.

Even Ash, getting back to the situation at hand, sighed, "I still can't believe that Shadow Pokemon even exist. I thought all that turning Pokemon into monsters were gone when Cipher was defeated five years ago." then suddenly, another thought occured to him, and sadness began to be noticed in his eyes.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asked, noticing his friend's suddened sad look.

Startled a bit, Ash then sighed, "It's nothing. Just another memory came to me."

"What kind of memory?" Dawn asked.

 **(~Max's Feelings: Forina-PKM: Jirachi Wish Maker~)** "I never told you guys about my dad, did I?" Ash replied, sadness growing, but he tried to hold it in. "Not that I knew him that much anyway." he added with a shrug.

At the shake of heads that indicated, 'no', Ash sighed, not used to talking about his father that much. He heard a lot from his friends through his travels and their families-Dawn's father passed away just before she was born, Brock's parents, well, they were a bit crazy in their own ways but good people, May and Max's parents-except for Misty's parents and she only had her three older sisters, and Tracey who, come to think of it, didn't talk much about his family either, but Ash only talked about his mother most of the time.

Sighing again, he decided that he knew that this day would come when he would talk about his own father. "I only heard most stories from my mom, but I heard that my Dad was an awesome Pokemon trainer and he went on many adventures when he was my age. After he became a Pokemon Master, he kinda retired after he married my Mom and then I came along." Ash explained. "Then, just before my fifth birthday, I vaguely remember him saying something about going on another adventure and that he promised he'd home in time for my birthday..."

"But he never came back, did he?" Brock figured, already having placed a hand onto Ash's shoulder to comfort him.

Ash shook his head, concluding, "Mom and I were only told that, some time after he left, he just disappeared, never to be seen again."

"Ash, I'm so sorry." Dawn thought, feeling tears form in her eyes as she listened to her friend's tale of his supposedly late father. Emotions swelled up inside her chest, and she tried so hard not to cry. It was already terrible enough that she never knew her father, but for Ash to lose his at the age of close to five, it was terrible. She must've choked or something, because Ash noticed this and he panicked.

"Wha-hey. Dawn, please don't cry." Ash told his friend. "I didn't mean to make you upset." he didn't even realise that reliving the past of his father would make Dawn upset. He knew about her father's history which was told by her mother, but then he realised that he must've triggered that memory all over again.

"Right. Sorry." Dawn wiped away her tears, and did her best to calm down.

"That was five years ago, wasn't it?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded again, "Yeah. Mom and I didn't talk about him that much, except some good memories." He then smiled sheepishly and admitted, "Mom said that I beat Dad's record in getting to Viridian City, since it took him four days just to get there. It took me only a few hours, but then again, I was rushing to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center." **(~End Max's Feelings-Forina~)**

Unaware of the group, hidden behind bushes not too far from them, Team Rocket, who had managed to escape from transforming into pin cosins by the Beedrill, while having found the 'twerps', and were forming another plan to steal their Pokemon, had listened to the conversation, and, while Jessie was interested in Dawn's new treasure item and Grovyle, even she wasn't immune to Ash's story. James and Meowth were both completely emotional.

"I'm surprised that the twerp's father would just disappear like that." Jessie thought, and while she was thinking that Ash's father 'ditched' his family, in the back of her mind, she doubted it. When she first joined Team Rocket, she learned of her real mother's history and had not expected to have even thought of it. Besides, upon hearing that Ash's father had gone on many adventures, and most likely some heroic ones, she had a feeling that Ash's heroic streak came from his father as well.

James and Meowth on the other hand, were crying comically with waterworks shooting out of their eyes like fountains. "That's a sad story that twerp was telling!" Meowth cried.

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" James cried.

While Jessie was emotional herself, for once she wasn't as bad off as her two partners in crime, and only rolled her eyes in exasperation, grumbling to herself, "Men are such babies, whether they're human or Pokemon."

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect appeared out of it's Pokeball as usual, only to be shushed so that they wouldn't get noticed by their enemies, and the blue Pokemon sank back away apologetically and disappointment.

* * *

The next morning, the group packed up but were not quite ready to go out just yet. Instead, they opted to do some training for their future challenges of Colosseums, Contests, meeing other Pokemon trainers, or fighting against evil enemies. The Pokemon were training themselves, as Grovyle agreed to get used to preforming in battles as well with a trainer. He already had a fair idea on how it works, witnessing the example yesterday.

Dawn agreed that she would ask for Grovyle's help as well, and now, they were pairing up against Ash and Brizel for a practice run.

 **(~Wild Pokemon-PKM-Original Anime~)** "Buizel, use Aqua-Jet!" Ash commanded. Buizel shot out and water formed all around it's body, shooting like a jet-plane towards Grovye who stood his ground, waiting.

"Dodge, Grovyle and then use LeafBlade!" Dawn commanded. Grovyle, as instructed, leaped into the air, dodging his opponent's attack before he withdrew his leafblade attack and twirled towards Buizel, hitting straight home, and sending the water-weasel Pokemon plummeting to the ground, but, being a stubborn Pokemon, got back up quickly, as Grovyle landed safely as well.

"(Hey, not bad. You got nice moves.)" Buizel admitted.

Grovyle smirked in return, "(Thanks. Your abilities are impressive as well.)" he admitted as well. It wasn't often that he spoke casually with opponents without having to struggle to survive. He could get used to this after a while.

"Ice Punch attack!" Ash called out.

Buizel summoned up his Ice-Punch and leaped straight towards Grovyle who, by Dawn's instructions again, dodged it each time his opponent tried to hit him, ducking and moving from side to side to avoid in being partiually frozen by the ice-punch attack, while, under her commands, tried to counterpart with Leafblade, though Buizel, like Grovyle, was also dodging the attacks in similiar fashion.

"Wow, Buizel and Grovyle sure are getting in the heat of the battle." Brock thought as he, Pikachu, and Togekiss were watching, while Piplup was practicing his Bubble Beam attack in Contest style, though there were a few times that he got interrupted by Cyndaquil, but glad that he didn't have to cope with Gible's failing Draco Meteor anymore, which was the plus side of things of travelling. Though Gible had mastered Draco Meteor as shown at the Sinnoh League, Piplup was still on edge of the attack.

Team Rocket, who didn't have a good night's sleep, were hiding behind trees, witnessing the battle, and yawning due to the lack of sleep.

"That Grovyle is more impressive than I thought." Jessie thought, then yawned tiredly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I wonder where that twerp managed to catch one so quickly." James thought, exhausted, as he ruffled his messed up hair.

"It ain't normal for Treeckos to evolve without trainers." Meowth muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "But the Boss would love to have that Grovyle."

The battle continued on, with the final commands of Buizel using another Ice punch and Grovyle using another Leafblade, both attacks colliding, causing a miniture explosion of attacks and dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were out cold, their eyes swirling all over the place. **(~End Wild Pokemon~)**

Ash and Dawn both immediately rushed over to their Pokemon, helping them up and made sure that Buizel and Grovyle were alright, which, thankfully, they were. Brock came over and handed the two Pokemon potions to heal them up, which, again, was new to Grovyle and he winched a little at the stinging sensation of the potion that was sprayed on him.

"A shot of that and some rest, and you'll be good as new in no time." Brock told the gecko Pokemon who no longer felt the stinging and was stunned at the work of the potion.

"You were great, Buizel." Ash praised his Pokemon who nodded his thanks. The ten year old then looked at Grovyle and added, "You were awesome too, Grovyle."

"He's right." Dawn agreed as she helped Grovyle up. "You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

The other Pokemon, Pikachu, Piplup and Buizel especially, all praised at Grovyle as well, and he couldn't help but blush in slight embarrassment at the compliments he was getting.

"That Grovyle was amazing, alright!" a familiar and not so very welcoming voice called out, causing everyone to look at the trees behind Brock and the other Pokemon, with Pikachu exclaiming, "(Not again!)", Piplup groaning, "(Not them!)" Grovyle crying out in confused shock, "(What the!?)"

Team Rocket came out of hiding to attack...or were trying to look threatening, but Meowth was the only one who managed to fully wake up, while his two human companions were still tired and exhausted, which was a ridiculous sight.

"...A Grovyle that is unusual..." James tiredly said.

"...Simply amazing." Jessie added, sleeplily.

Meowth rolled his eyes and snapped at his team-mates, "Would you two lazybones wake up already!?" much to Grovyle's surprise.

"(He can speak human language!?)" Grovyle asked, astonded. Meowth is the only Pokemon he'd encountered so far since coming to this world that can speak to humans, even in human language.

"(Yeah, it's getting him to be quiet is the hard part.)" Pikachu sighed, like this was an everyday annoyance.

Grovyle glanced at Pikachu, slightly disturbed, "(You seem awfully calm about this.)"

"Let me guess," Ash sighed at Team Rocket, "Lack of sleep, right?" really not in the mood to put up with the bad guys again.

 **(~Team Rocket Motto-PKM DP-Begins slowly and off-key~)** "Is that an annoyed tone I hear...?" Jessie yawned.

"It speaks to me loud and clear..." James tiredly muttered.

 **(~Team Rocket Motto gets Cut-off loudly~)** "Not Team Rocket again." Brock grumbled, interrupting.

Grovyle, who understood what Brock was saying, asked to Pikachu and Piplup, "(Who are these three?)"

"(They're Team Rocket, and they're the bad guys. They try to kidnap all Pokemon including us, but they're a bunch of losers.)" Piplup explained.

"(Sometimes they steal other stuff too, including food.)" Pikachu added. "(Not to mention that they're hard to figure out.)"

"Hey! Who says we're hard to figure out!?" Meowth exclaimed to Pikachu angrily, overhearing the conversation.

Jessie and James looked at their Pokemon companion curiously and James asked, "What did they say?"

"Pikachu and Pipsqueak just explained to Grovyle who we are and they called us losers and hard to figure out." Meowth translated before exclaiming again, "What're we, a bunch of Spindas!?"

"You're right!" James agreed with Meowth, "That's an complete insult!"

"Do you twerps know how hard it is to be part of the community!?" Jessie shrieked.

As Ash, Brock and Dawn had learned what their Pokemon were saying through Meowth, Dawn exclaimed back, "Maybe that's why everyone hates you!"

Hurt by the girl's insult, Team Rocket lowered themselves in hurting and sulking, muttering, "That was just mean." while Wobbuffect appeared again, echoing the sulking.

At this sight, Grovyle sweatdropped, then muttered to Piplup and Pikachu, "(You're right. These three are hard to figure out.)"

 **(~Rowdy Rumble-KH2~)** Then as quickly as they sulked, Team Rocket stood up again, determined and holding out Pokeballs for a battle, with Jessie declaring, "We're here for your Pokemon!" before calling out, "Go, Serpiver!" throwing her pokeball and out came her Serviper who hissed, ready for yet another challenge.

"Come on out, Carnivine!" James did the same, except, as usual, Carnivine lovingly tried ot bite his head and he yelped and comically cried out, "Not me! The twerps!" as Jessie and Meowth both sighed in exasperation at the sight, which has gotten so old. James never had any kind of luck with his loving Pokemon. Viteribell and Cacnea were both the good examples earlier on before Orre.

"Serviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded, and her snake Pokemon lashed out at the group's Pokemon who, along with their human trainers, all dodged quickly to avoid in getting hit, causing Serviper to miss, much to it's frustration.

"Piplup, use Drill-Peck! Lets go!" Dawn quickly told her Pokemon. Piplup summoned up the drill-peck and he hit his mark on Serviper's head hard, causing the snake Pokemon to cry out in pain and with an added Bubble-Beam attack caused Serviper to flinch back.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James commanded, and the Carnivore-Plant Pokemon fired multiple Bullet Seed attack on everyone who tried to shield themselves.

"Grovyle, use your Bullet Seed too!" Dawn requested her new companions.

Grovyle nodded, determined and leaped into the air and fired his own Bullet Seed attack, hitting Carnivine hard, which was immediately more powerful than it's Bullet Seed and the attack also rained on Team Rocket who clumsily and comically danced all over the place to avoid in getting hit by the Bullet Seed attack, crying out hysterically in panic mode.

"Hey! Enough of the raining bullet seeds!" Meowth shrieked, narrowly avoiding another bullet seed rain attack.

"Crogunk, use Poison Sting!" Brock commanded, which Crogunk fired multiple Poison Sting attack which rained down along with Grovyle's Bullet Seed, adding to Team Rocket's panicked dance and they screamed even louder.

"We don't need to go to the hospital, thank YOOOOU!" James squealed like a girl.

"Now, Pikachu, give them some Thunderbolt!" Ash concluded, and Pikachu, knowing what to do, jumped into the air and unleashed one of his powerful attacks and blasted electricity at Team Rocket who were elecucted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Talk about a bad WEATHER!" Jessie shrieked as the electricity made her voice vibrate, before all three attacks caused a small explosion that was enough to blast her and her group, skyrocketing them straight into the air, where they screamed yet again. **(~End Rowdy Rumble~)**

"That's weird." Meowth thought, "Looks like Grovyle's been trainin' before he was captured by that girly twerp."

James whined, "And it's Bullet Seed was stronger than my Carnivine's."

"What is it with the twerps and them managing to have Pokemon to defeat us?" Jessie moaned.

Wobbuffect appeared out of it's Pokeball again while being blown in the air along with it's companions, going, "Wobba Wobbuffect!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket all cried out in unison and disappeared into the sky yet again as usual.

As the Team Rocket disappeared, Ash and all of his friends and Grovyle cheered and sighed, before Ash grumbled, "Team Rocket will never learn."

"I can't believe they came to the Orre region." Brock sighed, "Don't they have anything else to do?"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about them for a while." Dawn pointed out.

Through congratulating the Pokemon, the group relaxed a little. During the relaxing, Grovyle again asked to Pikachu and Piplup, "(Do Team Rocket always attack like that?)"

"(They've been trying mainly to capture me ever since Ash and I first encountered them on the first day of our journey, because they think I'm a vauleble Pokemon. I still don't get way, but I figured that they want to take me to their evil boss of Team Rocket.)" Pikachu explained.

Piplup sighed, admitting, "(You gotta admit, at least Team Rocket don't go and turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon.)" which Pikachu and Grovyle both realise that he's right. Even Jessie, James and Meowth come out as harmless at the moment.

* * *

Few hours later, after recalling all Pokemon except for Pikachu and Piplup back into their Pokeballs, Ash, Dawn and Brock continued on their journey towards Agate Village. According to Brock's calculations and the Orre region map, they were only another hour away in reaching the village where they would meet the retired Pokemon Master Eagun and learn about the mystic Relic Stone.

"I wonder what the Relic Stone is like?" Ash thought out loud.

"They said it's supposed to open up the Shadow Pokemon's hearts and turn them back to normal Pokemon." Dawn remembered.

"Well, after so many things that aren't normal we've encountered in all of our adventures, I'm not surprised, but the Relic Stones sounds cool." Brock thought.

Ash's thoughts then shifted to Eagun and he added excitedly, "Not to mention that I get to meet a retired Pokemon Master. I can't wait!" as he had planned on asking for the best advice on becoming a Pokemon Master. Pikachu echoed the excitement as well, while Dawn, Piplup and Brock just laughed. They half-expected Ash to be excited in meeting a Pokemon Master, even if Eagun is retired.

 **(~Ciper Peon battle-PKM: Gale of Darkness~)** Suddenly, they heard a scream above them, "HEEEELLLP!" alarming them. Looking up, the group gasped in shock as an over-sized Skarmony was holding an eleven year old girl with orangey-black hair, blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless pink tank top with a white collar, black shorts, white socks and black shoes with pink laces, captive as she struggled to free herself from it's clutches.

"Somebody please! Help me!" The girl continued to scream.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped in horror.

"She's in trouble!" Brock cried out.

Ash knew what to do and pulled out Staraptor's Pokeball, calling out, "Staraptor, I choose you!" throwing the ball into the air and out came his bird Pokemon who shrieked. "Staraptor, use wing attack on Skarmony!" Ash told it.

Staraptor quickly flew up and summoned it's attack, hitting the steel-bird who saw too late and was hit hard, causing it to limp in pain and accidently lets the girl go. As she fell, screaming, Staraptor quickly caught her by the arms in it's claws and as quickly and gently as it could, flew back down. Ash rushed over and his Pokemon gently dropped the girl into his arms, Snow White style. **(~End Ciper Peon battle~)**

However, upon contact, Ash felt the same strange sensation in his mind, and jerked, and he cried out, "Not again!" as suddenly, everything went black, before light appeared, and in front of him, was a new image again.

* * *

 _A boy who was eleven years old, having_ _bluish-green hair, blue t-shirt, brown-gray shorts, black socks and red shoes, was falling backwards off a platform in mountains towards the deep carven and ravine down below, and he was screaming._

* * *

Like before, the vision ended, and things then returned to normal and Ash was back to reality, and he blinked. Shaking his head again, Ash turned his attention to the girl in his arms who looked at him, curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked, as Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock rushed over, while Staraptor landed next to them.

"I-I think so." said the Girl, as she was gently placed back to her feet, standing with Ash's help and he sighed. Stunned that this boy and his Pokemon had saved her life, not to mention that thinking that Ash is quite handsome, despite him being a year younger than her and that he looked quite familiar, she smiled, saying, "Thank you for saving me."

 **(~Peaceful Times-PKM: MD-EOT &D~)**"Thank Staraptor. He's the one who saved you." Ash stated, patting his bird Pokemon proudly, saying to Staraptor, "You were great, Staraptor." who thanked him in Pokemon language.

The girl smiled and giggled, rubbing the bird Pokemon's back, saying, "Thank you too, Staraptor." and the Pokemon smiled, liking this young girl already. She then turned to Ash and added, "I was on my way to Agate Village to visit Mr. Eagun when that Skarmony kidnapped me and took me away. I had no idea why that happened and I couldn't even call out my Pokemon for help."

"You were gonna meet Eagun in Agate Village?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh." The girl nodded.

"We were gonna meet him too." Dawn pipped up.

Excited, and, forming an idea, the girl suggested, "Then why don't we go meet him together? I know a way from this part of the woods now that I have a fair idea where I am." causing Ash and his friends to glance at each other, then shrugged as this was her way of showing her gratitude. Plus, she seemed very nice.

"Sure, why not?" Ash replied.

"Awesome!" The girl cheered, then caught herself, and giggled in embarrassment, "Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name's Tasha, and I'm a Pokemon trainer." Tasha introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself.

"Pika Pikachu.(My name's Pikachu.)" Pikachu introduced himself.

"My name's Dawn." Dawn added.

"Pip Piplup.(I'm Piplup.)" Piplup added.

Brock nodded, "Nice to meet you, Tasha. My name is Brock." **(~End Peaceful Times~)**

"Nice to meet you guys." Tasha smiled, then became startled and turned to look at Ash, asking, "Wait. Did you say you're from Pallet Town?" as a sense of deja vu entered her mind.

"Yeah, why?" Ash replied, a bit puzzled.

"Um, just outta curiousity," Tasha began, "Do you know someone named Alistair?"

Ash gapped in shock at the name.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Tasha is a new Oc character based on me...well, short of. This is the last chapter I'm writing for a while, as I'm leaving on the 5th next week on a two week vacation, returning on the 18th of November. Please continue your reviews and I'll see you again when I get back after my holiday. Sorry to leave you with a slight cliff hanger, but I promise you, it's not as bad as it seems._

 _See you all then._


	7. CHAPTER 6: DISCOVERING A TRUTH

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _I don't own anything here. Except some Oc's. I'm back from my holiday and back to write again!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6: DISCOVERING A TRUTH.

Seeing Ash's reaction at the name of Alistair, Brock and Dawn glanced at him a bit worriedly, before the ten year old boy muttered and answered Tasha's question, "Uh, yeah. That's my Dad's name." before another realization came to mind and he exclaimed, "Wait! That means my Dad was here before?"

Tasha blinked in surprise, before she squealed in excitement again, jumping up and down happily, exclaiming, "I knew it! I knew you looked so familiar! You're the Legendary Alistair's son! This is just so awesome!"

"Ash's Dad..." Dawn began, stunned.

"Legendary?" Brock finished, shocked.

Even Ash was baffled at the new details, especially about his own father. "I knew my Dad was an awesome Pokemon trainer and Pokemon Master, but I never knew he was considered Legendary too."

"That's weird." Tasha thought, "Everybody knows that Alistair is one of the legendary Pokemon Masters on Earth. I met him when I was a little girl five years ago."

"Five years ago?" Ash asked, before saying, "That's the same time he left on a Pokemon Journey just before my fifth birthday." then he admitted, "But I never saw him again."

He then looked at Tasha in the eyes and asked, "Is he...still here?"

The eleven year old girl shivered a bit, before she shook her head in a hint of sadness and said, "No. I wasn't there, but he died during a crisis here in the Orre region."

Ash felt his heart sink, and he came to a realization. "Team Cipher. That's the only crisis I've heard about that happened here in the Orre Region." he said.

 **(~Visions-PKM: MD-EOT/D &S-Anime Version~)**

"I don't know the full details, as I was too young to know anything until I became a Pokemon Trainer. That's why I wanna meet Mr. Eagun in Agate Village to ask him about Alistair." Tasha admitted.

"Then I guess that's another reason I gotta meet him too." Ash decided, before turning to his companions and told them, "I gotta find out more about my Dad and we gotta figure out how to save the Pokemon. If Team Cipher's the real reason why I never saw my father again, then he must've been doing the same thing I'm doing right now."

"Ash, it's too dangerous." Dawn pointed out, "If you end up following the same path you father went through five years ago, you'll die too!"

"She's right, Ash." Brock agreed firmly. "You can't risk it."

"That's why I gotta ask Master Eagun about this, and then I'll figure out how to help save Pokemon from those new guys who took Proffessor Krane." Ash stated. "If I don't do this, then Orre is doomed, and everyone and all of the Pokemon in it too."

His friends, including the Pokemon recongised the look in his eyes and expression on his face; Ash was determined, and he wasn't going to give up that determination, even if it means the risk of his own life. He was always like that. Maybe he got it from his father, no one knew at the moment. In the end, everyone else except for Tasha sighed, giving up on trying to change Ash's mind. He loved Pokemon to the point of helping as many as he could.

"Well, we're with you all the way, Ash." Dawn replied. "Besides, someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, right?"

"Ash, you're not alone in this." Brock added.

Pikachu and Piplup and Staraptor all nodded in agreement. Ash smiled at his friends, feeling the familiar warmth inside his heart. It was amazing and great to have friends who he considers as family. They all went though so much together, and they were going to stick together until the end.

 **(~End Visions~)**

Ash then turned to Tasha and said, "Okay, Tasha. Lead the way!"

"You got it!" Tasha nodded, smiling again. "Besides, I wanna get to know you and friends more, Ash, and hear all about your Pokemon adventures too! Hanging out with the Legendary Alistair's son who saved my life is the greatest thing ever in my life!" which this comment made Ash flinch uncertainly. In truth, and which Ash is still gulliable by this, but he just gained another admirer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, having crash landed due to the 'Twerps' and their Pokemon defeating them again, Team Rocket were in another awkward position with some bruises as usual. Meowth was busy climbing out of the bushes of flowers with sharp thorns, James was on the ground, his left leg in a twisted position no leg was ever in before, and Jessie was lying sideways of a tree branch on her stomach.

"That smarts." Meowth whined, carefully pulling a thorn out of his tail. "Figures I'd land in a bush with sharp thorns."

"Being defeated by a wild Grovyle who already trusted the twerps like maybe yesterday. How embarrassing." James moaned, cringing painfully at the pain in his leg.

Jessie on the other hand, was fuming in fury, grumbling as her good looks were messed up again, "Who does that girly dressy twerp think she is? Having a Grovyle on her team that cleary is more fit for Team Rocket! I wanna get my hands on those two!" cluntching her fists into balls which shook at her anger.

 **(~Meowth bombed and faints-PKM movie-Pikachu's Vacation: American version~)**

Suddenly, a familiar and unwanted company appeared out of nowhere in front of Jessie. It was Dusknoir who glared daggers at her with his single eye.

She screamed hysterically in comical fear, and braced herself to be attacked while whimpering in fear. But Dusknoir just hovered over Jessie and flew away, before vanishly like all Ghost Pokemon would. Jessie, at the close call, just laughed weakly, before the tree branch snapped and broke underneath her, and she fell and crash landed comically onto James who cried out in more pain(anime style).

While his two human friends twiched and moaned in pain, Meowth just stared at them in exasperation, and broke the fourth wall, saying to the audience/readers, "The Orre region is scarier than Team Galactic."

 **(~End Meowth Bombed and Faints~)**

"Wobba, Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect said, having came out of it's Pokeball again.

* * *

Along the way to Agate Village, Ash, Dawn, Brock and their new friend Tasha were talking among themselves about Pokemon and adventures they went through in different occasions, and Tasha was enjoying hearing about all of Ash's adventures and some of his heroic deeds he had done. Dawn called out Grovyle to give him so fresh air, and he enjoyed having conversations with Piplup and Pikachu.

 **(~Agate Village-PKM: Gale of Darkness~)**

Finally, they came out of the clearing of the forest and had entered an area which made Ash and his friends gap in awe. They were standing on a wooden bridge of clear blue water river. On the other side of the bridge was a fresh green forest like village with small houses in trees, small shops and a Pokemon Centre. There were also water falls, and some people, some young and some elderly with Pokemon of their own.

"This is it." Tasha smiled happily, and said to her new friends, "Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock and Grovyle, welcome to Agate Village."

"Agate Village..." Ash muttered, stunned. He was stunned by the beauty of this small and peaceful village.

"It's beautiful." Dawn whispered.

"Everything's so fresh and clean here. I'd love to live in a place like this." Brock thought, looking around in amazement.

Pikachu, Piplup and especially Grovyle were also amazed by the sight of Agate Vilalge. All three Pokemon couldn't wait to explore here.

"(Whoa, cool place.)" Said Piplup.

"(Amazing. There's so much peace here.)" Grovyle thought.

"(The world never stops amazing me, that's for sure.)" Pikachu admitted. As the world was huge, Pikachu will continue to be amazing until he has either seen everything or when he dies of old age someday.

"Ash! You guys!" a familiar voice called out ahead of them. Ash and his friends looked, and saw Michael approach them.

"Michael! It's good to see you." Ash greeted, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

The other young trainer shrugged, "Just about five minutes ago. I didn't think you'd arrive so quickly."

Ash laughed, and joked, sheepishly while placing a hand behind his head, "Small world, I guess."

Michael chuckled, then noticed another young trainer and asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Tasha. We just met earlier today and she led us to Agate Village." Ash introduced, then explained to the female trainer, "Tasha, this is Michael."

"Nice to meet you." Tasha smiled, then noticed the Snag Machine on the boy's arm, and as if remembering something, couldn't help but say, "Hey, that gear on your arm. It looks kinda like the one that trainer Wes was wearing five years ago."

"Who?" Ash, Michael, Dawn and Brock all asked, curiously.

 **(~End Agate Vilalge~)**

"Wes, a brave young man I've met all those years ago." a new, elderly voice joined them, as the young trainers looked up and saw an elderly man with a long white beard, a purple robe and white hair, approach them, and looked almost directly to Michael, adding, "I see that you too, have a Snag Machine, young man."

"How'd you know about that?" Michael asked, surprised, as where Ash and the others, especialy Pikachu, Piplup and Grovyle.

"I was there that day during the time of when Wes and my granddaughter Rui, along with three friends, one who was a Pokemon Master at the time, and two others who came from the future via time travel." The elderly man continued.

"Two people from the future?" Dawn asked, surprised. The three Pokemon looked at each other, but none were more surprised than Piplup and Grovyle, considering how only Dawn and Piplup were aware of Grovyle being from the future as well.

"Then, you must be Eagun." Brock realised. His friends were surprised even further.

Eagun, the elderly man, chuckled and smiled warmly, replying, "You're a smart young man. Yes, my name is Eagun."

It took a few moments for this to register in the minds of the young trainers, and when it finally did, excitement filled up Ash and his friends. This was Eagun. **The** Eagun. The retired Pokemon Master of Agate Village! He was wiser than the group ever imagined, especially for Ash. He's finally meeting an actual Pokemon Master!

"So you're the famous Pokémon Master?" Ash asked, before he went into a near-hysterical excited mode, saying, "I've been wanting to meet you, sir! See, I wanna become a Pokémon Master too!" not realising that he was making his friends become embarrassed.

Surprisingly, Eagun wasn't fazed. In fact, he seemed to be used to this kind of behavior. "A young man with a energetic spirit, and a couragous one at that. That's what I like to see in a youth." He muttered, but as he looked at Ash more closely, for a split second, he saw another person in his place. He then asked, "Tell me, what is your name?"

Calming down a little, Ash answered, "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

The moment he heard Ash's last name, Eagun nodded, replying, "I thought so. You're the son of Alistair Ketchum."

As Eagun said this, Ash quickly remembered about his father and replied, "Oh, right. That reminds me. You knew my Dad, didn't you, sir?"

"What? Alistair? The Alistair?" Michael asked, now fully surprised. "Now I know why your last name sounded familiar, Ash."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know he came here to the Orre region. I was turning five when he left on another journey." Ash said, a little sheepishly.

"Understandable. You were so young back then." Eagun agreed, as Ash turned back to him and he continued, "You have a couragous and detemined spirit in your eyes, just like your father. As a matter of fact, you look almost exactly like him."

"Yeah, isn't that totally awesome, Mr. Eagun?" Tasha spoke up excitedly, "I just know Ash is gonna a super cool Pokemon Master too!"

"Ah, Tasha. Is that you?" Eagun replied, now seeing the young girl fully as well, "My, my. Look how you've grown. How is your older sister?"

"Sister?" Brock asked, now excitedly. If Tasha had a sister, an older sister, and if Tasha was pretty for an eleven year old, then her sister must be beautiful. If he had a change, he couldn't wait to meet her, and was already having butterflies fluttering in his stomach and in his heart.

Tash looked embarrassed, and replied, "Renee's okay. She still treats me like a little kid most of the time. I'm pretty sure she almost said no when I told her I was gonna be a Pokemon trainer last year."

"And your friend Citrus. How is that young man?" Eagun added.

"Still ol' Citrus, even if we're both the same age." Tasha giggled, "As a matter of fact, last I heard, he was at Mt. Battle to try his luck there...again for the third time in a row." she then sighed in half exasperation, "He's still way too hyper."

"Yes, that boy really should learn to slow down a little." Eagun chuckled in agreement. He then noticed the other two trainers and asked, "And I take you young trainers are travelling with Ash?"

"Yes, sir." Dawn answered, adding, "My name's Dawn, and I'm training to become a Top Coordinator."

"Piplup, Piplup!(And I'm Piplup)" Piplup added, while Grovyle just nodded. The gecko-Pokemon liked Eagun. He was wise for a human.

"And I'm Brock, and I'm training to become a Pokémon Breeder and a Pokémon Doctor." Brock introduced himself.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Michael." Michael added, quickly remembering why he was here.

"Pleasure to meet you." Eagun replied, "I can see couragous spirits in both of you as well." before saying, "Why don't you come to my house for something to eat and we can dicuss things from there?"

* * *

 **(~Pokémon Center-PKM Anime: Original series~)**

When Ash and his friends replied that they'd love to, the young trainers followed the retired Pokemon Master into the village which some houses were built inside large trees. His home was built inside a high treehouse, and were welcomed in, where they met his wife, Beluh who made them delious lunch and even Pokémon food for the group's Pokémon. As the seven people sat at the table, and Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle, and Eevee, and even Tasha's very she let out to greet Ash's Pikachu, Eagun then remembered something.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot." Eagun then took out a pokéball, muttering, "Time for some lunch, old friend." and the Pokéball opened up, and in a flash, and landing right next to Ash's Pikachu, was an elderly Pikachu, which made the younger Pikachu and Pichu smile at the new welcomed addition of their kind.

"Pikachu." Muttered Eagun's Pikachu, before noticing Ash's Pikachu and greeted, "(Well, hello.)."

"(Hi there!)" Ash Pikachu greeted back, happily. It's been a while since he met another Pikachu. Piplup and Grovyle smiled.

"(What a coincidence.)" Grovyle thought. "(It's been a while since I've seen the wise speak to the young.)"

"(This is the first time I've seen two Pikachus, especially with one of them being one of my best friends.)" Piplup added.

"Awesome, you have a Pikachu too?" Ash thought, smiling at that his Pikachu was making friends with Eagun's Pikachu. His friends were smiling at this change of pace as well.

Eagun replied, "We've been partners and very close friends ever since I was your age."

"And even though he's retired, Eagun and his partner still act as though they are young, which can be quite amusing yet worrying sometimes. Our little Rui takes her spirital excitement too much after her grandfather." Beluh muttered, causing her husband to blush in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I, uh..." Eagun muttered, but unable to come up with an excuse. Clearing his throat and decide to change the subject, he gazed at the young trainers again and questioned, "Now then, on to business. I take something has happened that you young ones need to speak to me about?"

 **(~End Pokemon Center~)**

Suddenly remembering the men who kidnapped Professor Krane, Ash, Michael, Dawn and Brock all explained about what happened at the HQ lab, and how the Shadow Pokemon Team Cipher used are still being used by strange men, how Michael was instructed to use the Snag Machine to capture the Shadow Pokemon just as Wes did five years ago to turn them back to normal, recently capturing a Teddiursa, and how Ash just recently discovered of his father being here five years ago. Even Tasha was surprised.

"But, I thought Wes, Rui and those other two trainers from the future stopped Cipher." Tasha thought. "How can Shadow Pokemon still be out there?"

This was troubling news indeed. "Or it could be that Ciper has re-established themselves, despite the two leaders having been arrested and the other Admin having vanished five years ago. Or maybe Evince was never the true mastermind to behind with." Eagun thought with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, curious. Even the Pokemon were curious about this as well, especially Grovyle who's concern was growing.

"Cipher's goal was domination and control over all Pokemon." Eagun explained, "They didn't care of what happened to the Pokemon as long as they were in control and turned into Shadow Pokemon, their hearts closed up and gaining the power of darkness. But I'm certain you know this."

"Professor Krane told us about that before he was kidnapped." Dawn confirmed. That, and she also knew about Grovyle being from the future that doesn't exist anymore in a world possibly far from the human world. But she didn't mention this to anyone. She wanted to keep her promise to Grovyle.

Ash nodded, and added, "I'm still finding hard to believe that there's more to darkness than just, well, dark type Pokemon or just in dark areas or at night time."

'( _Yes, darkness is a force as well as the light is. I should know, because I came from the dark future that no longer exists._ )' Grovyle thought in his mind, but he didn't mention this considering how Piplup hadn't told Pikachu yet.

"It was quite a struggle all those years ago." Eagun grimly nodded, "Even worse, because our precious Rui had the special gift of seeing and detecting the dark auras in Shadow Pokemon, Cipher posed her as a threat and attempted to kidnap her. If it weren't for Wes for having to save her, then who knows what could've happened."

"Wait a second." Michael perked up, suddenly remembering his Aura detector on his Snag Machine, "Rui...she was the one who could look into the hearts of Pokemon? Because during the development of the snag machine I have, this one has an aura detector to detect Shadow Pokemon, used by some of her DNA. I've never met her, because I didn't even know her name at that time."

"No kidding?" Ash asked, shocked. It made him think about his own Aura ability, but he didn't mention this, though he thought back of when he saw the Shadow Teddiursa for the first time. How he even noticed a slight dark purple cloud surrounding it and how his aura reacted to it. Did that mean he had the similiar ability too? It was still strange enough he could see things happening before they actually happen.

Tasha blinked, then muttered, cringing a little, "Sounds scary. I mean, I heard stories of some people bein special in having magic, but I never thought about anything like that."

"Well, when you think about it, Aura is a rare gift in humans as it is in Pokemon like Riolu and Lucario." Brock explained, "Sometimes a person can make a connection with their aura to the Pokemon too."

"Yes," Eagun agreed, "But one thing is very certain. We humans all share some things in common with all Pokemon, if you really think about it. We all have hearts, souls and minds. We may be different in bodies and in our abilites, but in truth, all life is the same. We shouldn't treat Pokemon differently to people. But again, it all depends in how our hearts make us."

These words struck into the hearts of Ash and his friends, Michael and Tasha, and even to Ash's Pikachu, Piplup and Pichu. Grovyle was the only young Pokemon who understood all too well, his adventures with his human partner who turned into a Piplup who's friendship with Chimchar showed them and other Pokemon in his world that humans are like Pokemon in different ways.

"Say, you mentioned you captured a Shadow Teddiursa, did you not?" Eagun remembered to Michael who nodded.

"Yeah, and I want to turn it back to normal, but the Purifiction Chamber back at the lab isn't completed yet. That's why I came here, because I heard about the Relic Stone that can cure Pokemon back to normal." Michael added.

"Then I'd like all of you to come with me to the Relic Forest." Eagun decided, adding to Ash, "It concerns you as well, Ash."

"Me?" Ash blinked, in confusion.

However, as Pikachu had been listening, suddenly, his ears perked up as he sensed something behind him. Turning his head slightly to look behind him, Pikachu suddenly caught sight of a shadowy figure from the otherside of the window outside of the house, which it then quickly disappeared before he could get a better look at it.

Blinking on confusion, Pikachu blinked, wondering what it was. Apparently, Piplup, Grovyle, Pichu and the older Pikachu noticed him doing this and blinked in confusion as well.

"(What's the matter, Pikachu?)" Pichu asked.

"(I thought I saw something outside of the window.)" Pikachu replied as he turned back to his friends. "(It kinda looked like a Pokemon but it disappeared before I could get a better look at it.)"

Piplup shrugged and suggested, "(Maybe you were seeing things. Because you don't get Ghost Pokemon around this area, and no other Pokemon can disappear like that.)"

"(Maybe.)" Pikachu thought, but he wasn't convinced that he was just seeing things. But at the same time, strangely, he didn't think it was Team Rocket, because as far as Meowth goes, spying was the trio's skill in being bad guys.

Grovyle thought deeply about Pikachu's concern and didn't blame him. He gazed at the window himself and frowned. Something or someone was spying on them, and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before the spy would come out and reveal themselves.

* * *

After lunch, Eagun led Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Grovyle, Michael and Tasha(who wanted to come along) down the path around the Pokemon Center, and into a fern cave which at the other side was a beatiful forest, which Ash and his friends were amazed by the sight.

 **(~Relic Forest-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness~)**

In the centre of the forest, as a stone piller with strange letters on it that none of them understood. The sun was shining through the trees, making it a more wonderful sight.

Eagun, seeing that he can trust these young people, gestured them at the stone piller, explaining, "This is the Relic Stone. The only stone in the world that can cure a Pokemon's heart from darkness."

"That's the Relic Stone?" Michael breathed in awe.

"That's so cool." Ash muttered, stunned as well.

"(Awesome.)" Pikachu muttered.

"(How cool is that?)" Piplup added.

Even Grovyle was amazed. "(Amazing. This Relic Stone is very new to me.)" as it also reminded him of the Time Gears, Chimchar's Relic Fragment and Temporal Tower.

"It's beautiful." Dawn and Tasha both said in unison.

"So it can really cure the Shadow Pokemon?" Brock asked, astonded.

Eagun nodded, "Indeed. Now then, Michael, I want you to release your Teddiursa and have it very close to the Relic Stone, if you please."

"Uh, okay." Michael nodded, then took out the pokeball that held the snagged Teddiursa, and mumbled, "Just hope it'll behave itself this time."

"This time? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

The other young trainer sweatdropped, admitting, "Well, when I had to fight another Pokemon trainer at Gateon Port for some training before I got here, it was a double battle and well, when I had Eevee and Teddiursa team up since I only have two Pokemon so far...it didn't go too well, because Teddiursa just went totally crazy."

* * *

 _Flash-Back._

 _"Teddiursa, use fury swipes!" Michael commanded._

 _The Shadow Teddiursa did so and scratched at the Nuzleaf that belonged to an 18 year old guy who was shocked by the power of this Teddiursa. But then, as if going wild, it also fury swiped a Peliper as well, and to Michael's dismay, Eevee as well, and all three Pokemon were knocked out cold._

 _"No! I only wanted you to hit Nuzleaf, not other Pokemon, including your partner!" Michael cried out, before facepalming himself in humilation and embarrassment._

* * *

End of flash-back.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup and even Grovyle all sweatdropped at this story. Shadow Pokemon were dangerous and crazy, and they realised that the sooner the Shadow Pokemon were turned back into normal Pokemon, the better. But still, for Teddiursa to knock out two opponent Pokemon as well as a partner in a double battle...Ouch.

"Ouch." Tasha cringed in sympathy, "I think I know now how much trouble Wes had when he caught Shadow Pokemon, and I was a little kid back then."

"Well let's see what happens." Eagun suggested, knowing this all too well, for he had seen something similiar five years ago.

"Please lady luck." Michael whispered, pleading, and hesitating. He then threw the Pokeball into the air, calling out, "Teddiursa, I choose you!"

In a flash, the Shadow Teddiursa appeared, it's expression still mean as Ash and the others had seen the first time they'd seen it back at the HQ Lab. The moment the small bear Pokemon was in front of the Relic Stone, all of the sudden, a bright green light appeared surrounding the Relic Stone that Ash and most of the others cry out in alarm, and for them and the Pokemon to shield their eyes with their arms. On top of that, as it covered Teddiursa who was the closest, light appeared around it's body as well, and as if like magic, darkness appeared and then just bursted into nothing like a small fireworks.

As soon as the light appeared, the green light disappeared on both the Relic Stone and the Teddiursa. When Ash and the others unshielded their eyes, they were too stunned to even speak on what just happened. Then, as the Teddiursa turned around, to their surprise, it didn't have the mean look on it's face. Instead, like normal Teddiursa, it looked cute, and just as confused as the others, as it looked around, curiously.

"Teddiursa?" It asked, puzzled.

"What happened?" Tasha asked, curiously.

"It looks normal now." Dawn added.

Pikachu and Piplup decided to walk over to Teddiursa who gazed at the two Pokemon in confusion and asked, "(Where am I?)"

"(Um, the Relic Forest.)" Piplup answered, uncertain.

"(Teddiursa, do you remember anything?)" Pikachu then asked carefully.

The small bear Pokemon blinked, then looked worried and replied, "(Well, I do remember some mean people taking me, and then they did something and after that, all I saw was the dark. I could hear voices, but I couldn't do anything.)"

"(Really? You mean you don't remember?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Of course. This is the power of the Relic Stone.)" Grovyle thought as he approached as well. "(That light came from the Stone itself, and because of that, it brought Teddiursa back into the Light.)"

"(Wow, Grovyle. You sound like an expert.)" Pikachu thought, impressed.

Grovyle shrugged, and replied, "(My partner and I did a lot of research in many myths and legends, but the Relic Stone is still new to me.)"

"(Let's just say that Grovyle is really smart.)" Piplup stated.

Michael, in the meantime, checked his aura-detector, and was stunned to see that there was no trace of the black and purple fog Teddiursa, and he exclaimed in surprise, "Whoa! The dark aura on Teddiursa is gone!"

"No way!" Brock thought, stunned.

Ash was speechless, because even he noticed that the dark aura was gone too, for he noticed it again before the Relic Stone glowed, and now that the glow stopped, the dark aura was gone.

"That is the power of the Relic Stone." Eagun explained, "Because the door to Teddiursa's heart has been opened and the stone was able to rid the darkness in it's heart. Now it is no longer a Shadow Pokemon."

"So Teddiursa is back to normal?" Dawn asked, amazed.

"Awesome!" Ash thought, amazed.

"So that's how the Purifiction Chamber works too." Brock realised, "That means that chamber is based by the power of the Relic Stone."

"So if all the Shadow Pokemon are cured by either the Purifiction Chamber or the Relic Stone, they'll turn back into normal Pokemon." Michael realised, glancing at the snag machine on his arm, and smiled. "I get it now. So if I capture all of the Shadow Pokemon, I can turn them back to normal with the chamber and/or the Relic Stone."

 **(~All for One, One for All-PKM MD: Explorers of the Sky~)**

"Great! Those bad guys won't know what's coming to them!" Ash declared. "We'll be able to save all of the Shadow Pokemon!"

"Yeah!" His friends all cheered, and even Tasha cheered as well.

Michael then rushed over to the newly friendly Teddiursa and smiled happily, saying, "Teddiursa, I'm glad I was able to save you. Everything will be okay now."

As if understanding it's new trainer, Teddiursa cheered happily and the two hugged and laughed happily. Ash and the others smiled. Now this was how a Teddiursa should act-like a child and not a machine.

"Then it's settled. I wish you all the best of luck." Eagun smiled while chuckling. "This brings back memories."

"Let's head back to the village to the Pokemon Center." Michael suggested and the others agreed.

 **(~End All for One, One for All~)**

Though as they were walk, Ash paused, remembering something and turned to Eagun who just walked passed him, asking, "That reminds me. Did my Dad really help out in defeating Team Cipher five years ago?" while Pikachu stopped as well, also curious about his best friend's father.

Eagun paused at the question, then sighed, and turned back to Ash, saying, "He knew about the dangers of Cipher. That was his real reason for being here in the Orre region. The reason why he never told you or your mother was because he didn't want either of you to worry, or even put your lives in danger should you know the truth."

Ash stood still, stunned at the new information. So his father knew that something was wrong all those years ago, and left without telling him or his mom, because he didn't want them to worry or put them in danger?

"He went with my granddaughter and Wes, and those two the trainers from the future, which back then, was seven years, now it's only two years left before they are sent back in time and it starts for them. Call it an, Time Paradox, per se. Anyway, your father helped all four of them to fight against Cipher, up until his death." Eagun continued, with slight hesitation.

"W-What happened to him? How did...how did he die?" Ash asked, desparate to know. Mentally, he was becoming upset, and he could feel his heart sink the more he heard about his father. He wanted to know how Alistair died, but at the same time, he didn't want to know.

Eagun knew this was coming, and closed his eyes, muttering, "He sacrificed himself to save Rui and one of the trainers from the future...and from what I was told which was the truth, he died from his wounds. Before he left Agate Village, he made me promise-promise that should you come here when you became a Pokemon trainer, that you would be careful, and hoped nothing happened to you, and tell you that...that he was deeply sorry and that he loved you and your mother deeply and wished he was there on your fifth and other future birthdays."

 **(~Melochony-PKM: MD: Explorers of the Sky-Anime~)**

So Alistair really did want to come home, but at that time, because of what Cipher did, he couldn't and in the end, died while saving two others. Ash didn't know what do say about that. He didn't know about his father that much as a little boy, but now...now that he knew that was everything his mother told him and so much more, and had died a hero and that he loved both of them so much, it made Ash wish his father was still alive and that he could see him for real.

' _Dad..._ ' Ash thought, then lowered his head and shut his eyes, tears falling free as he silently cried.

Seeing the young boy cry the loss of the father he barely knew as a young child, Eagun understood the emotion and sighed again. "I'll give you some time alone." he muttered, before walking into the cave, leaving Ash and a very concerned Pikachu behind.

Pikachu then rushed up to his trainer and muttered, "Pika pi?" which got Ash's attention, as he gazed down at his partner, muttering an 'huh?' and realising that his yellow best friend was worried.

Quickly wiping away his tears away, Ash then scooped up Pikachu in his arms, and said, "Pikachu...if Cipher really is back, then does that mean everything my Dad when through was for nothing? He died in saving two friends and they and the guys went through all that trouble to save the Pokemon."

"Pika..." Pikachu didn't know how to answer that.

"I mean, sure I barely remember him, but I always knew that he was a good person." Ash admitted.

 **(~End Melochony~)**

He then came to a decision, and held a renewed determination, "Well, we'll just have to make sure not to make the mistake of not coming back alive and then we'll find a way to stop Team Cipher if they're back once and for all. Right, pal?"

Pikachu, sensing Ash's determination, nodded in agreement, now also holding the same determination on his expression.

Nodding, Ash, with Pikachu who climbed onto his shoulder, walked out of the forest and back into the cave to meet up with their friends and continue their journey through out the Orre Region.

But little did they and the others know, that a Sableye was watching from a tree above, and when it was sastified in what it saw, jumped and raced away further into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry that it's late. Writing a semi-novelization of XD: Gale of Darkness is really hard, especially when I noticed that no one else has even come to the Relic Forest of the game in their fanfics of the story and never had the desire to finish it. I don't have the game myself, and I try not to watch the walkthroughs just to memorize the storyline every second(which I hardly do as well), so, you can understand why this story is taking me so long._

 _Anyway, I also have a list of voice casting(in my mind at least because this will never happen) of the characters voices so far that I have chosen. Feel free for suggestions of other voices for other characters for this story._

 **Ash Ketchum: Voiced by Veronica Taylor and not Sarah Natochenny, because I hate Sarah's voice as Ash now.**

 **Pikachu: Voiced by Ikue...something in Pokemon language, and Sarah Natochenny in translation language.**

 **Brock and James: Voiced by Eric Stuart and not Bill Rogers or James Carter.**

 **Dawn: Voiced by Emily Bauer.**

 **Piplup: Voiced by Amy...something who also voiced Cyndequil in Pokemon langauge, and Amy Birnbaum in translation language(and for further notice later on).**

 **Grovyle: Voiced by Dean or whatever something in Pokemon Language, and Dan Green in translation language.**

 **Michael: Voiced by Sarah Natochenny(or someone else you can think of).**

 **Eldes: Voiced by Quintion Flynn.**

 **Adros: Voiced by Kirk Thornton(or something).**

 **Tasha: Voiced by Tara Strong.**

 **Jessie: Rachael Lillis and not Michele Knotz.**

 **Meowth: Voiced by Maddie Blaustein(which I'm still upset about her death back in 2008. R.I.P Maddie) and not James Carter.**

 **Eagun: Voiced by Kenneth Mars(What? I couldn't think of anyone else.)**

 _Feel free to suggest the rest of the characters voices in your minds in your review, fellow readers, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Remember, none of these actors will ever voice these characters, but it's nice to dream, right? Oh, and the Citrus character is based and suggested by fellow author and friend In Citrus Heights who will make an appearence very soon._

 _See you later in the next chapter._


	8. CH7: TRIBE DOESN'T ALWAYS MEAN ONE THING

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry, Mega Rayquaza, but if you watch the Exploers of Sky anime special, Dusknior is already voiced by David Brimmer. However, I can provide him in having both actors(at least in our imaginations), along with another character being voiced by your choice-John Barrowman._

 _I don't own anything here. Except my Oc's._

* * *

CHAPTER 7: TRIBE DOESN'T ALWAYS MEAN ONE THING.

 **(~Pokemon Centre-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness~)**

Later that night in Agate Village, the young trainers were offered to stay for the night before they set forth to continue their journey. Ash hasn't told his friends about what he learned from Eagun in the Relic Forest yet, despite them noticing he held a sad look in his eyes, but he shrugged it off, saying that he's fine. Even Michael was a bit worried, but decided that Ash will eventually tell them what's wrong. Since there wasn't much room in Eagun's house, the young trainers opted to spend the night at the Pokemon Centre.

The moment the entered, and with Nurse Joy greeting, "Welcome to the Pokemon Centre.", as usual, Brock went gaga over her.

"Very delighted to be welcomed here, Nurse Joy!" Brock said, practically in love again, much to the Nurse's confusion and surprise, while he continued, "I can stay to help you out with the sick or injured Pokemon if you want me to, and we can both work together to heal all Pokemon-"

He was cut off when Crogunk came out of it's Pokeball and used Poison Jab on his back. Brock cringed and comically groaned in agony, before collasping onto the floor, half passed out, while his Pokemon grabbed him by the vest and dragged him away. While Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup shook their heads at their friend's silliness, and Michael cringed, being reminded of seeing this scene back at the HQ lab, Tasha blinked in surprise, a bit dumbfounded, and Grovyle sweatdropped at the scene.

Grovyle then looked at Pikachu and Piplup, asking, "(Does he do this often?)"

"(Unfortunately, yes. Brock has this thing when it comes to human girls.)" said Pikachu with a sweatdrop and nervous laugh.

"Why did Brock do that?" Tasha asked.

Dawn laughed nervously and replied, "He has this crazy thing over pretty girls." then remembered that the other female trainer had an older sister and added, "If I were you, I'd warn your sister if we meet her."

Seeing that her new friend had a point, and could see the image in her mind of Brock doing the same thing to Renee, Tasha nodded with a sweatdrop, and said, "I'll take that as a good advice."

While they were talking, Ash, remembering that he didn't know how Colosseums actually worked or if he needed to register, went up to Nurse Joy and asked, "Excuse me, Nurse Joy. I'm a trainer wanting to compete in the Colosseums. Do I need to register here or somewhere else?"

"Oh that's easy." said Nurse Joy, "You just have to sign up at the entrance at each Colosseum through out Orre."

"Really?" Ash asked, stunned, then smiled and nodded, "Great! Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy."

Then, suddenly remembering her own goal, Dawn also went up to Nurse Joy, accidently shoving Ash slightly away, and asked, "Where can I find the Pokemon Contests and the Grand Festival?" eagerly.

"You can find them in Phenac City and Realgum Tower where the Grand Festival is." the Nurse began, "In the Orre Region, you only need two Contest Ribbions."

Only two? That was less than other regions as far as Dawn knew, but still, she wasn't about to complain, and that she would have to work extra hard if she wanted to win the Orre Region's Grand Festival. She thanked Nurse Joy as well, while Grovyle, puzzled, asked Piplup about Pokemon Contests, two which the Penguin Pokemon told him how Contests worked and the beauty of the Pokemon's attacks. The Gecko Pokemon thought about it, and while he was concerned about the Pokemon in the Orre region as well as the whereabouts of Celebi, Pokemon Contests sounded interesting.

"Wow, Dawn. You're a Pokemon Coodinator?" Tasha asked, surprised.

 **(~End Pokemon Center~)**

* * *

While the group talked, watching them from the window outside, were Team Rocket who had finally caught up with the 'Twerps', and were gazing while trying to listen in, with their, as usual, very expensive technology gadgets, and what they're hearing will once again lead them into following the younger trainers.

"The Twerps are competitin' in Colosseums and more Contests?" Meowth muttered, "Wonder how Colosseums work."

"Oh, who cares about some boring Colosseums?" Jessie asked, then went half into dreamland as she said with her eyes sparkling, "Pokemon Contests are more dazzling than Colosseums."

James on the other hand, looked a bit worried and pointed out, "Actually, I don't think Orre is kind of a place to even enter Colosseums."

"Huh?" Jessie and Meowth both asked, looking at their friend who pulled out a guide book and opened it up.

"The guidebook says that five years ago, Realgum Tower was built by the notorious group known as Team Cipher who used it to promote the machinery and experiments of having turned Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon by closing up their hearts." James read, "The only way to return them back to normal is a Relic Stone located somewhere here in Agate Village."

Meowth looked actually spooked and very pale as he stuttered scaredly, "Pokemon turnin' into Shadow Pokemon, by being fiddled with hearts?" before hugging himself, or placing his paws on his chest where he knew his own heart was, adding, "I don't wanna turn into a Shadow Pokemon and no some evil experiments to touch my heart!"

Jessie on the other hand, looked skeptical and said, "Oh give me a break. You can't just fiddle with a heart. If you even try and fiddle with it, that'll probably just kill you or kill the Pokemon, which is absolutely disgusting." then crossed her arms and added, "It's almost like something as ridiculous as Pokemon being double agents or something."

But just as the words escaped her mouth, she, James and Meowth all suddenly had the feeling that someone, or rather, something was behind them, sending chills right up their spines. They all quickly turned around, and flinched with freaked out comical expressions, as the same Dusknoir as they saw twice since coming to Orre loomed over them, his single eye glowing as the night grew darker in Agate Village, save for the lights from inside the buildings.

The trio quivered in fear, gapping in fear, on the verge of screaming. Then...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screams echoed throughout the entire area, and Team Rocket all made a run for it for safety, leaving behind a trail of dust, "It's the SAME DUSKNOIR!" Jessie and James shrieked.

"Run for it!" Meowth added.

* * *

The screams from outside made Ash and the others confused, but when they looked out of the window, they saw nothing.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Nurse Joy said.

Tasha, feeling goosebumps at the screams, started to become scared and whimpered, and hugged herself, muttering, "Maybe they're screams...coming from the dead of night?" her imagination getting the better of her. With her saying this, and since it was nighttime, Michael, Ash and Brock felt their skins crawl scaredly as they shivered in fear at this thought.

Dawn on the other hand, just softly smiled and said, "Don't be silly, Tasha. Maybe it was just a few people seeing things." she suggested, not scared at all, which amazed her friends as they looked at her, quizzly.

"I'm amazed, Dawn. You're not scared at all." Tasha said, impressed.

"Yeah, how'd you even do that?" Ash asked.

"The summer Pokemon Academy taught me more courage when it comes to ghost Pokemon." Dawn replied, then added with a bit of a nervousness, "It's people ghosts that I'm scared of, but I don't think they are any ghosts around."

Ash slumped, "Please don't remind me. Back then at that test, I thought Angie and I were gonna get sucked into the Spirit World."

"Say what? I don't get it." Michael asked, "What do you mean, you were gonna get sucked into the Spirit World?"

Before Tasha and even Grovyle, who was more than a bit shocked to hear this, Nurse Joy then suggested, "I think that's enough scary stories for one night. It's really time to rest, you know."

The young trainers and their Pokemon agreed, and all decided to bunk down for the night before they head over to Mt. Battle in the morning. Unaware of them, Dusknoir, who vanished just before the group could see them, reappeared, and gazed more closly on Grovyle.

"(So this is where you ended up, Grovyle.)" Dusknoir thought to himself. "(The only problem is, those young humans seem to have good hearts, along with that Pikachu and the Piplup that is not from the future. I guess I'll have to keep a close eye on them.)" before once again vanishing.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone as asleep, far into their dreams, and, well, Ash was peacefully snoring away, unaware to all of them, the pink Crystal within Dawn's backpack suddenly began to glow in pink light, which was shining more to Dawn's way while she slept, with Piplup sleeping with her, and Grovyle leaning against the side of the bed, also fast asleep.

* * *

 **(~Water Temptation-CCS Movie 1~)**

 _She didn't know where she was, or how she even got here, but Dawn was somehow fully dressed in her travelling clothes instead of her full pjs, alone in a cloudly and spirital like realm, except this time, it was strangely pink like a sunrise._

 _"Where am I?" She asked, her voice echoing, "Where are the others?"_

 _Just then, a small ball of light floated down from the sky, and hovered in front of her, which then took same of a familiar feline-like Pokemon with a pink head and a red jewel, and yellow gentle eyes with a long double tail. Dawn suddenly felt a flash of deja vu._

 _"Mesprit?" Asked the young trainer in surprise. The last time she'd seen the Legendary Pokemon whom shares a strong connection with her was when Team Galactic had to be stopped once and for all and that Dialga and Palkia had to be freed from Cyrus's control and the world had to be saved._

 _The small Pokemon nodded, and, then it held out it's paws, and a glimmer of light appeared, which then shaped into a rather familiar pink round crystal which hovered. Dawn's eyes blinked in confusion._

 _'_ The Tribe of Emotion crystal is brought to you. _' a voice suddenly echoed around them. Dawn looked around, but couldn't find anyone save for herself and Mesprit. The voice then continued, '_ The other two pieces are still needed to be found. _'_

 _"Tribe?" Dawn asked, not understanding what it means. She always thought that the word Tribe only meant for a tribe of special foregin people. But, a name for a crystal of what?_

 _Dawn looked at Mesprit again, who then nodded, and, as if in trance, the young trainer held out her left hand, and the pink Crystal floated into her palm. As if understanding, she muttered, "This crystal is called a Tribe?"_

 _Then, Mesprit then floats away, which caught Dawn's attention. "Wait! Mesprit, where are you going?" she cried out, but it was too late, and..._

 **(~End Water Temptation~)**

* * *

Stirring from her strange dream, Dawn softly moaned, before slowly opening her eyes. Realising that she was back in reality, and that her friends were still asleep, as Michael and Tasha were in separate rooms, the young trainer from Sinnoh sat up, muttering to herself, "That was a weird dream."

Then, suddenly remembering the Unown gave her, Dawn reached into her backpack as silently as she could, and after a few moments, pulled at the pink crystal and gazed at it in thought, also remembering the shared dream she, Ash and Brock had when it came to Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie.

' _Tribe of Emotion? Is that what it's called? What does it mean?_ ' She thought to herself.

Apparently, as Dawn had gazed at the crystal, not everyone else was asleep. Grovyle, who had woken up as well, looked up and gazed at her gazing at it, and, he felt that something was amiss.

Suddenly, there was loud boom, snapping the two back to reality, and, also waking up Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and Brock who were now no longer asleep or even sleepy, as Ash asked, "What was that?"

* * *

Quickly getting dressed, Ash and his friends, along with Michael and Tasha and Nurse Joy, they all raced out of the Pokemon Center and, to their dismay, a huge machine with robotic arms were holding lots of the villger's Pokemon, and at the top controlling it, where the familiar trio laughing evilly.

"Who would'be thunk that Team Rocket were able to steal Pokemon from this town of Junk?" Meowth said, grinning.

"What do you think you're doing?" Michael yelled out.

 **(~Team Rocket Motto: PKM DP Version~)**

"Is that a morning voice I hear?" Jessie began.

"It cries to me loud and clear." James added.

"On the wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"Right into the ear!" Meowth continued.

"Bringing chaos into breakman's pace." Jessie continued.

"Dashing hope and putting fear in it's place." James continued.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now d'at's the name!" Meowth continued.

"Putting all the do-gooders right in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket,"

"In your face!" Jessie, James and Meowth concluded, with Wobbuffect coming out of it's Pokeball, echoing, "Wobba, Wobbuffect!"

 **(~End Team Rocket Motto~)**

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock and Dawn all exclaimed in dismayed annoyances, with Pikachu and Piplup echoing them.

"Team Rocket? Who're they?" Tasha asked, puzzled and worried, as Eagun, who arrived as well with his Pikachu after hearing the loud noise, had also joined the group.

"It's those weirdos from Gateon Port!" Michael remembered and he was not happy to see the trio of bad guys again, especially since they tried to steal his Eevee and Ash's Pikachu.

"I've never heard of them." Eagun admitted.

Ash turned to Eagun and Tasha and told them, "They're the bad guys and they always try to steal Pokemon along with anything else they can get their grubby hands on."

"Ah, but this time we ain't using our grubby hands." Meowth stated, as if he was a teacher, "We'll be usin' our robotic hands to capture all of your Pokemon! Our Poke-Grabber 2000 will do the job!" * _Ta-Da!_ Pokemon-Style Fanfare played in the background*

"The Poke-Grabber 2000?" Michael slumped in confusion, with an ' _seriously?_ ' expression on his face. "Where'd you come up with that stupid name?"

"They always pick stupid names with everything they build." Brock stated.

Hearing this made Team Rocket feel insulted and downhearted, as they crouched and turned their backs to their enemies, all whimpering, "That's just so mean." in unison. They they quickly leaped back to their controls and got ready to steal the trainers' Pokemon.

 **(~Lemures Attack-Sailor Moon SuperS~)**

"Quick, Meowth!" Jessie began.

"Get that Pikachu and other Pokemon!" James concluded.

"Comin' right up." Meowth answered, pushing a small lever forward and at this reaction, the machine's arms quickly stretched out with opened robotic red giant hands to grab Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle, Eagun's Pikachu and other Pokemon around the area.

"No you don't!" Ash cried out, before quickly telling Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaped into the air and unleashed his Thunderbolt attack, "PiiikaCHUUUU!" sending the usual powerful surge of electricity towards the machine which hits it's mark, but it was reflected and didn't do a single damage, but it did cause it to pause in it's tracks, as Pikachu landed back near his friends, as the heroes were all shocked that nothing happened.

"Nyh nyh nyh nyh!" Team Rocket taunted, thumbs in their ears, fingers wiggling and tongues sticking out childishly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, twerps." James grinned.

"But this baby's electricity proof!" Meowth continued, pushing the lever forward again for the machine to continue it's assault.

Tasha, feeling a sense of deja vu from her childhood, felt she needed to do something, and nodded to herself. "I'll show you crummy clowns!" she called out, then took out a pokeball and threw it in the air, calling out, "Lets go Drowzee!" and out from the flash of the pokeball, a Drowzee appeared, standing in the line with Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle and Eagun's Pikachu who all gazed in slight surprise at Drowzee's appearence.

"Drowzee, use Confusion!" Tasha commanded.

Drowzee did as told and waved around it's arms, glowing in slight blue, which seconds later, caused the entire machine and even Team Rocket to glow blue as well, the machine stopping in it's tracks, before being lifted into the air. While Team Rocket panicked as they were being levitated, Drowzee then lowered it's arms, which caused the machine to drop sideways to the ground, easily damaging it and rendering it useless. Once the attack eased off, Team Rocket, now annoyed, all quickly leaped out of their machine and stood their ground to face off Ash and his friends in a Pokemon Battle.

 **(~End Lemures Attack~)**

"I hate it when someone uses psychic attacks!" Jessie growled.

"Plan B!" James said.

"Yeah, grab Pikachu and mission accomplished!" Meowth concluded.

"Go, Serviper!" Jessie called out, taking out her Serviper from it's Pokeball once more, as the snake Pokemon hissed, ready for battle.

James did the same, "Let's go, Carnivine!" only for said Pokemon to again, seconds after coming out of it's Pokeball, immediately and affectionly tried to bite his head, and he cried out comically with tears falling, his voice becoming high-pitched, "No, not me! Attack them!"

"(What strange youths.)" Elder-Pikachu commented with a sweatdrop, in confusion.

"(I don't think strange is the right word for those three.)" Grovyle admitted.

"(Weird is more like it, and Ash and I have known them longer since our first day.)" Pikachu stated.

Piplup sweatdropped and gave his electrical best friend a skeptical look, pointing out, "(Not even weird covers it.)"

 **(~Ciper Peon Battle-PKM XD: Gale of Darkness~)**

"Serviper, use Poison tail!" Jessie commanded.

The large snake Pokemon did as told and it's tip of it's tail glowed purple, aiming for an attack towards the group.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu again leaped into the air and his tail glowed in white light and counter attacked with Serviper's Poison tail. Then, cheekly, he unleashed another Thunderbolt upon contact, zapping and electricuting Serviper who comically screamed before collasping to the ground, briefly paralyzed.

"Go Carnivine, use Vine whip!" James commanded.

The plant-Pokemon unleashed it's vine-whip attack at Piplup and Grovyle who both dodged the attack quickly, causing the attack to hit the ground and miss it's targets.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam, and Grovyle, use Leafblade!" Dawn quickly told her two Pokemon who nodded and went in to fight Carnivine. While Piplup unleashed his Bubblebeam attack, hitting Carnivine's head multiple times, Grovyle in the meantime made the leaves on his arms turn into his Leafblade and then swinged around twice before sky-upper-cutting Carnivine with his own attack, causing the plant-Pokemon to be flown backwards, right into Meowth who didn't even have time to scream as he was used as a pillow for the larger Pokemon, pinned to the ground.

"Hey, get offa me, you great big plant!" Meowth yelled out, trying to squirm himself free.

"Drowzee, get ready to use Metronome!" Tasha called out.

"Pikachu, use Quick attack!" Eagun added.

"Sodowodo, let's go!" Brock called out, throwing a Pokeball as well as his Sodowodo appeared in a flash to join it's friends in battle.

"Let's go, Eevee and Teddiursa!" Michael called out, throwing two Pokeballs and his own Pokemon appeared, joining the others' Pokemon in battle, just as Drowzee and Eagun's Pikachu were about to fight Team Rocket's Pokemon as well.

"Serviper, use Haze!" Jessie quickly ordered, determined to steal the Pokemon in front of her and not fail(for like, what, a billionth time now?).

Serviper opened it's mouth and it's Haze Attack quickly spreads out, stopping the gang's Pokemon from attacking and causing both the Pokemon and the human trainers to cough at the scent and thickness of the Haze.

Suddenly, the Haze was then blown away as a large floating figure spun around in high-speed, clearing the area. Once the Haze cleared, everyone looked in confusion, and Ash and his friends gasped in surprise, as Dusknoir, who had used Rapid Spin to clear the haze, hovered there, glaring at Team Rocket who screamed out in fright and Jessie and James clinged onto each other in fear, while Meowth freed himself as Carnivine stood up as well.

 **(~End Cipher Peon~)**

"Not that Dusknoir again!" James shrieked.

"A Dusknoir? Whoa, where did Dusknoir come from?" Ash asked, surprised.

"I don't see anyone owning a Dusknoir around here. But why did it help us?" Brock asked, stunned and disbelieved.

Only Dawn, Piplup and Grovyle were the most shocked as they somehow recongised this Dusknoir who glanced back at them, or rather, more onto Grovyle.

"(No way!)" Piplup exclaimed, remembering seeing Dusknoir in Grovyle's memories back before the HQ incident.

"(What the?)" Grovyle exclaimed, not having expected to see his former enemy here in the past, much less in the Human world.

"It can't be!" Dawn softly gasped, while having quickly remembered that she wasn't supposed to exclaim outloud and not let her friends know that she recongised this Dusknoir either.

"Wha-what's going on?" Michael asked, baffled, as were two of his Pokemon.

Tasha blinked in confusion, something feeling another sense of deja vu, but that couldn't be, could it? "A Dusknoir that appeared out of nowhere...? Could those trainers from the future be back?" she asked.

"I do not think so." Eagun stated, causing the younger trainer to gaze at him, as he continued, "But it would seem that Dusknoir is here to help, as though it's on a path of redemption. I can see it in it's eye."

"(Whoa! Where'd you come from?)" Pikachu asked, shocked and surprised.

"(And why did you help us?)" Eevee added.

Dusknoir, seeing that these young Pokemon were almost like Team Pokepals, replied but not answering their questions, "(That is saved best for later, young ones. Right now, we have these fools to worry about.)"

"That's it! I'm sick of seeing you, you stupid ghost Pokemon!" Jessie yelled out at Dusknoir, though she figured that the ghost Pokemon couldn't understand what she was saying, then quickly ordered, "Serviper, use Bite!" but then gasped in dumbfoundedment as Serviper, who by this time had recovered, was busy being attacked by the horde of Sableye who were using fury swipes at the snake Pokemon who cried out in pain.

"(Sssstop! What do you purple rodentsss think you're doing!?)" Serviper cried out comically.

Everyone, save for Dusknoir, were surprised again at the sight of the Sableye, none of them, save Grovyle, Dawn and Piplup, knew where even those dark-type Pokemon came from.

 **(~Normal Battle-PKM XD: Gale of Darkness~)**

"Not sure what's going on, but I'll take it." Ash finally decided with a shrug.

Meowth finally decided to join in the battle himself and leaped towards the Sableye, yelling out, "I'll show you Sableyes what a real fury swipes looks like!" powering up his Fury Swipes attack and quickly tried to hit his opponents, but they dodged his attacks, as three of them turned their attention to him and in a single hit, Meowth was knocked back, spinning around comically before crashing into the ground, dazed for a moment.

The Sableye then either dodged Serviper's attempts to attack them with a poison tail, or used Night-Shade attacks to hit the Rocket Pokemon.

"Go mind your own business, you little Sable-annoyances!" Jessie growled in sheer annoyacne and growing anger, quickly losing her temper as usual.

"Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" Michael commanded.

Teddiursa, as a normal Pokemon, rushed over towards Serviper and scratched at it's face hard with it's own Fury Swipes, causing the Snake Pokemon to be flown back once more.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James commanded, and the Plant Pokemon quickly fired a Bullet Seed attack towards the group's Pokemon and the wild Pokemon.

"Psybeam, Drowzee!" Tasha commanded.

Drowzee powered itself up and used said attack right at the Bullet Seed attack, reducing Carnivine's attack into nothing, much to the Plant-Pokemon's horror as it flinched scaredly like a scared girl.

"Let's have our Pokemon all attack together, okay?" Ash suggested.

"Right!" Brock, Dawn, Michael, Tasha and even Eagun all agreed, as did Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee, Teddiursa, Eagun's Pikachu, Drowzee, and even Grovyle who nodded to Dusknoir, silently stating that they can do this and that Ash and his friends can be trusted. Slighty hesitating, Dusknoir eventually nods, and so do the Sableye, and soon, all of the Pokemon grouped up, facing Team Rocket who saw this and all came to realise what was about to happen.

"Uh-oh." Team Rocket mumbled.

"Drowzee, Psybeam once more!" Tasha commanded.

"Sodowodo, use Shadow Ball!" Brock commanded.

"You use Shadow Ball too, Eevee!" Michael added.

"Piplup, use Hyrdo-Pump, and Grovyle, use EnergyBall!" Dawn commanded.

"Pikachu!" Ash began.

"You as well, Pikachu!" Eagun continued.

"Use Thunder!" Ash and Eagun both commanded in unison.

In the combined powers of Psybeam, two Shadow Balls, Hydro-Pump, EnergyBall, Thunder Attack, and even a huge display of multiple Dark-Pulse attack from Dusknoir and the Sableye horde all shot out towards Team Rocket and their Pokemon like a missle, and the bad guys all clinged onto each other, screaming comically and tried to make a run for it to escape the impact. But it was too late, as all of the Pokemon Attacks hit them, and a large explosion blasted, creating a thick cloud of dust, and the trio and their Pokemon were blasted into the sky as ususal.

 **(~End Normal Battle~)**

"Remind me again why that Dusknoir seems to be following us?" Jessie moaned while in mid-air.

"I guess we're starting to understand how the Twerps feel about us following them." James thought, with his arms crossed.

"It's almost as though Dusknoir and those Sableye were on their own team." Meowth thought, a bit curiously.

Wobbuffect came out of it's Pokeball while in mid-air, saying, "Wobbuffect!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried out in unison, then disappeared in the sky as usual until next time.

"(That's a new one.)" One of the Sableye muttered, with a sweatdrop after seeing how Team Rocket were huminlatingly defeated.

Another Sableye nodded in agreement, adding, "(I've never seen anyone defeated and then blown away like that before.)"

"Wow, now that's what I call a weird defeat." Tasha muttered after witnessing Team Rocket being blasted off like that.

"Yep." Ash, Brock and even Michael all agreed in unison.

"(Do Team Rocket do this all the time?)" Teddiursa couldn't help but ask to Pikachu who nodded in grim agreement.

"(For as long I can remember, unfortuantely, yes. They had their sights on me ever since my first day with Ash.)" Pikachu explained.

While most of the others were having a conversation on how weird Team Rocket was, even Eagun was joining in the conversation, Dawn, Piplup and Grovyle used this distraction to speak to Dusknoir who seems to understand slightly why they didn't want the others to her them talk, not even the other Pokemon save for the Sableye.

 **(~Hidden Highland-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:EOS-Anime Version~)**

Piplup was the first to speak to Dusknoir and said, a bit hesitatedly due to the fact that Dusknoir have the power to bring any living being into the Spirit world. It didn't help when this Dusknoir was the same one from the dark future that no longer exists where Grovyle also came from. "(Uh...thanks for helpin' us out, Dusknoir. That was a close call.)"

While he knew that this Piplup wasn't the one who used to be a human, Dusknoir still could trust this young Pokemon of the Human world, and replied, "(Glad I could help, Piplup. I find it rather confusing on how you and your human friend would know something about Grovyle.)"

"(Yeah, that's kinda a long story.)" Piplup sweatdropped.

"(Dusknoir, what are you doing here in the Human world?)" Grovyle asked to the ghost Pokemon.

"(I rechieved word from Master Dialga that you and Celebi were attacked and then sent through space and time. I do not yet know of Celebi's location, but we were able to locate you, due to a mysterious power, for Master Dialga did say it is connected to the ancient Pokemon, Mesprit, given to someone by the Unown.)"

Grovyle's and Piplup's eyes both widened in shock, as they looked at each other, surprised, for remembering the pink crystal the Unown gave to Dawn. Both Pokemon gazed up at Dawn who looked at them, in slight confusion.

"What's wrong, you guys? What is it?" The young female trainer asked.

It didn't take much for Dusknoir to figure out why Grovyle and Piplup were staring at Dawn for, for he blinked in surprise, asking, "(This young human girl has the mysterious power?)"

"(I wouldn't say she possesses power, but, she does hold a pink crystal given by the Unown, after she, Piplup and their friends intended to treat me for my injuries when I defended the forest Pokemon from the horde of Beedrills.)" Grovyle answered, before admitting, "(Even though I do not remember as such, but the Unown has strangely shown both of them my memories of everything that's happened to us, even in the future of darkness that no longer exists.)"

The ghost Pokemon was further surprised, before looking at Piplup, asking, "(This that true?)"

Piplup nodded, "(Yeah, pretty much. Dawn and I kinda know about your world and everything that's happened to Grovyle. I'm not sure why the Unown gave her that weird pretty crystal, but what I do know, from the battles against the evil Organization Galactic who tired to use legendary Pokemon to destroy our world, Dawn and Mesprit kinda share the same personality or something. The same with Ash and Azelf, and Brock and Uxie.)"

"(Is that so?)" Dusknoir asked, before gazing at Grovyle and said, "(Then these humans have special gifts, just like the Piplup you and I once knew.)"

 **(~End Hidden Highland~)**

"(Yes, I noticed. Though, it seems that Ash, the boy who has a close bond with Pikachu, seems to have more of a gift than others.)" Grovyle stated, crossing his arms. Then he sighed, and said, "(But that's the least of this world's worries right now. This region, in which humans call the Orre Region, is in danger, for Pokemon are being turned to the darkness by mysterious men who have kidnapped another human for whatever purposes.)"

"(Pokemon being turned to the darkness? In this world, despite that Time still exists?)" Dusknoir questioned.

 **(~Courge-Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: EOS-Anime Version~)**

"(People here call those Pokemon Shadow Pokemon, something do to with closing up Pokemon's hearts or something. But the good news is, there's a Relic Stone in the forest nearby that can turn Shadow Pokemon back into normal Pokemon.)" Piplup added.

Dusknoir nodded, "(I have had been keeping a close eye while searching for Grovyle. It seems that the darkness has not yet been vanquished, despite Team Pokepals preventing Temporal Tower from being destroyed.)"

"(Which is why I've decided to remain here while searching for Celebi.)" Grovyle told his former nemesis, much to the ghost Pokemon's surprise. "(Not only that, but Piplup and Dawn want to help me in my search, and I owe them for saving my life, as well as see if there's anything I can do in solving the mystery of why Pokemon are being turned into Shadow Pokemon.)"

"(Grovyle...are you sure you want to do this? You nearly disappeared once after risking your very existance in changing history. Are you ready to face another challenge?)" Dusknoir questioned.

Grovyle gazed at him firmly with determination, "(This world is like our world, Dusknoir. Perhaps the legend once said of the Kingdom with it's great Silver Crystal is true and, well, I do not wish this world or our world to fall into darkness.)"

"(Huh? Don't you want to go back just yet, Grovyle? Not that I won't miss you or anything.)" Piplup asked, worriedly.

The gecko-Pokemon gazed at the smaller Pokemon, and told him, "(I want to help in saving the Shadow Pokemon and return them to normal as well, and, being in your world can teach me how to adapt. It also teaches me more about the bonds and diffenences in humans and Pokemon.)"

"(Very well, then.)" Dusknoir sighed, "(Knowing you, there's no sense in changing your mind. On the other hand, the mysteries of Pokemon being forced to close their hearts into darkness leaves me concerned. So, my Sableye and I will stay and investigate through this land for more clues. I'm certain Master Dialga knows that as well.)"

The Sableye all nodded in agreement, and Grovyle and Piplup both nodded, thankful that Dusknoir was on their side.

 **(~End Courage~)**

While the Pokemon talked, Dawn gazed at them, wishing that she could understand what they were saying. However, she can also sense that they were talking about Temporal Tower and something else that she couldn't make out in their language. Instead, she walked up to Dusknoir who noticed her.

"Dusknoir...Thank you for helping us earlier." Dawn said to the ghost Pokemon. She then turned to the Sableye and added, "Sableye, you guys were great too. Thank you."

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash called up, as he and the others went up her and the other Pokemon. "Do you know where Dusknoir and the Sableye came from?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

Dawn did her best not to flinch, as she lied, "N-Not really. But they did help us out, and that's good enough for me, Piplup and Grovyle." turning to the two Pokemon, asking, "Right, guys?" in which Piplup quickly nodded in agreement, and Grovyle nodded as well.

Not realising that their friend actually lied, Ash shrugged and turned to Dusknoir, saying, "You were awesome there, Dusknoir. Thanks for helping us out."

Seeing how Ash really is somewhat like the human-turned Piplup, Dusknoir nodded, before he and the Sableye looked at each other and nodded, then nodded to Grovyle who nodded in return. The ghost Pokemon then gazed at Piplup and Pikachu, nodding to both of them, before Dusknoir floated away, with the Sableye racing to follow their master, leaving Ash and the others confused.

"Wow. I wonder what Dusknoir really had in mind?" Tasha wondered.

"Who knows?" Brock thought.

"I wish I could understand what Pokemon were talking about." Michael admitted.

Eagun, being wise, said, "I'm certain Dusknoir has his reasons." before turn to Ash with proudness and respect, saying, "Your battle moves and how you bonded with your Pikachu and how you came up with a perfect stradegy during that battle was astonding, Ash."

"Huh?" Ash asked, puzzled.

 **(~At Dusk, I will Think of You-KH: 358/2 Days~)**

"You move and share your kindness and love towards Pokemon just like your father." Eagun continued, fondly with a kind smile. "Alistair would be so proud."

Understanding what the retired Pokemon Master meant, Ash smiled, almost emotionally, and nodded, replying, "Thanks, Eagun. I wish I could see my Dad for real." before gazing up at the sky where no doubt he hoped he was gazing at the invisible gateway to the afterlife, saying, "I'm happy that he's up there watching me, knowing that he's there."

His friends all smiled emotionally and warmly as well. Brock placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder, saying, "Ash, Eagun's right. Your father would be so proud of you. I know I am."

"Me too." Dawn agreed.

"Yeah, me three." Michael added.

"You're like a miniture Alistair, Ash." Tasha added, "You're so cool. I'll bet you're become a Pokemon Master sooner before you know it."

Ash began to blush, then said to Tasha, "Thanks, you and Michael were both great during that battle too."

"(I sure wish I could meet Ash's dad too. It would've been so cool.)" Pikachu admitted.

"(I understand how he feels.)" Grovyle admitted.

"(Huh?)" Pikachu and Piplup both gazed up at Grovyle who smiled, with a hint of sadness in them, as he continued, "(My father risked his life to save me when I was just a Treecko, before I met my human partner. His last words were the same words I used sometimes to say goodbye to close friends.)"

"( _"Partings Such Sweet Sorrow"_. Grovyle, I never knew...)" Piplup muttered, stunned.

Grovyle chuckled, "(It's alright, Piplup. I suppose my courage comes from him as well.)"

"(Wow. You've been through a lot, huh?)" Pikachu thought, wondering what kind of situations Grovyle had gone through before arriving here in the Orre Region.

 **(~End At Dusk, I will Think of You~)**

After this, Ash then nodded, saying to his friends, "Well, no time like the present. Let's head over to our next destination."

"Yeah!" Dawn, Brock and Michael cheered in agreement, and Pikachu and Piplup did the same, while Grovyle nodded, also determined.

"Wow, I'm beginning to like this kind of adventure." Tasha said, smiling.

What was their next destination, that would be revealed by Eagun before our heroes leave Agate Village to continue their quest, for the adventure of many secrets and truths are still yet to be revealed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry that it's late again. I've added more voice actors that I forgot to do in the last chapter, and, as a request by Mega Rayquaza, I've decided to give Dusknoir two...or three, since I don't know who voices his Pokemon language voice._

 _Ash Ketchum: Voiced by Veronica Taylor._

 _Pikachu: Voiced by Ikue...something in Pokemon language, and Sarah Natochenny in translation language._

 _Brock and James: Voiced by Eric Stuart._

 _Dawn: Voiced by Emily Bauer._

 _Piplup: Voiced by Amy...something who also voiced Cyndequil in Pokemon langauge, and Amy Birnbaum in translation language(and for further notice later on)._

 _Grovyle: Voiced by Dean or whatever something in Pokemon Language, and Dan Green in translation language._

 _Michael: Voiced by Sarah Natochenny(or someone else you can think of)._

 _Eldes: Voiced by Quinton Flynn._

 _Adros: Voiced by Kirk Thornton(or something)._

 _Tasha: Voiced by Tara Strong._

 _Jessie: Voiced Rachael Lillis._

 _Meowth: Voiced by Maddie Blaustein._

 _Eagun: Voiced by Kenneth Mars._

 _Dusknoir: Voiced by David Brimmer/John Barrowman in translation language._

 _Our heroes' next destination is revealled in the next chapter, and yes, this chapter reveals the first clue of why this story is called "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Search of the Tribe", because I thought the word Tribe did have it's use many years ago when I first started my SM Continuum._

 _Please continue your reviews, continue your voice actor suggestions(which is not real, but anyway), and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	9. CHAPTER 8: ONWARD TO MT BATTLE!

**Disclaimer:** _This is an alternate fourteenth season of the Pokemon anime with some crossovers of XD Gale of Darkness game and the anime version of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon specials, all set in the, believe it or not, Sailor Moon Universe which I titled, "Sailor Moon Continuum", which is a head-canon universe of the slight-alternate story-line of the fifth season of Sailor Moon, which is explained in the first volume of "Sailor Moon Continuum" story I wrote earlier_.

 **Author's Note:** _Sorry if this story isn't to anyone's interest, guys, but I'm doing my best, since no one who had started their novelizations of Gale of Darkness ever even finished them, which is sad. So now, we continue Ash's journey through out the Orre region._

 _I only own Tasha and Renee. Citrus is based on fellow member and friend of mine_ _ **in citrus heights**_ _, since citrus requested the two of us having characters based on us. I give the credits to the idea of Tasha and Citrus to_ _ **in citrus heights**_ _. Oh, and they released new footage and a release date for the new Pokemon Sun and Moon games-the games themselves will be out in November this year! Can't wait!_

* * *

CHAPTER 8: ONWARD TO MT. BATTLE!

 _Last time, in the previous chapter..._

 _Ash then nodded, saying to his friends, "Well, no time like the present. Let's head over to our next destination."_

 _"Yeah!" Dawn, Brock and Michael cheered in agreement, and Pikachu and Piplup did the same, while Grovyle nodded, also determined._

 _"Wow, I'm beginning to like this kind of adventure." Tasha said, smiling._

 _What was their next destination, that would be revealed by Eagun before our heroes leave Agate Village to continue their quest, for the adventure of many secrets and truths are still yet to be revealed._

Ash and his friends were just heading out of Agate Village and were joined by Michael, Tasha, Eagun and his Pikachu for one more meeting before departure. The retired Pokemon Master held a serious expression when he told the younger trainers about the new information.

"If you wish to know the whereabouts of Prof. Krane, I suggest you speak with my dear old friend, Vander." Eagun suggested to the younger trainers. "He patrols the main roads of the areas of Mt. Battle."

"Mt. Battle?" Ash asked, both feeling hope and interest.

"Mt. Battle is where many trainers go to for training both for either the Colosseums or for the Pokemon Contests." Tasha explained, before adding as she turned her glance to Dawn, "Come to think of it, I think there's a Contest in a town nearby there, on way to Privite Town."

"Really? Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed, with Piplup cheering, and Grovyle blinking, taking interest.

"That also reminds me, I was gonna meet my friend Citrus there too." Tasha then remembered.

Ash, also taking interest in training at Mt. Battle, while hoping to help in finding answers in finding Proffessor Krane and stop the culprits who were behind this situation. He couldn't explain why, but he had a bad feeling that it was the same people who tried to take over the Orre region five years ago, the same people who were stopped by four young trainers, aided by his father who died saving two of them.

Shaking away his thoughts, Ash then declared, "Well then, let's head over to Mt. Battle!"

"Hold on, Ash." Michael began, "I can easily take Tasha and myself to Mt. Battle, but what about the rest of you? I mean, you don't really plan on getting there on foot, do you?" worriedly.

"I've been through a lot of regions on foot before. How much different can this be?" Ash pointed out with a casual shrug, like it wasn't really a problem.

"Yeah, I see your point, except that the Orre region is enormous! It'll take you a week to get there, and well, a year to even get to from north to south without a transport, especially in the deserts."

Brock, still having the Poketech, pulled it out and studied it for a moment, before cringing in realization, and told his two companions, glancing at Ash, "He's right. This won't be like back in the other regions before."

"Yeah, and the Pokemon Contest is only in a few days, and on foot from here, it takes a week to get from Agate Village to Mt. Battle." Tasha added.

"What!?" Dawn gasped, before groaning, "Then we'll miss the Contest." and Piplup groaned in annoyance as well at the news.

"Not to mention that the bad guys don't tend to wait for very long." Michael nodded, "Team Cipher did terrible things at all times five years ago, as I was told."

"Which means we need to get some kind of transport." Brock concluded, though this was a major problem, since none of them had a license, or any cars, or even Pokemon to transport them to anywhere in the Region, especially with the men in white causing problems to all Pokemon in the Orre Region. Time was running out, they feared.

"Maybe I can help." A new female voice spoke from behind.

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, and to Tasha's embarrassment and Brock's once again loveness, it was a woman that resembled to Tasha, except she was 20 years old, long orange-black hair that went down her waist, deep blue eyes, wearing a half white tank top, black shorts with boots, wrist hands, and a PDA that hanged around her neck like a loose necklace. She was standing near a blue car-buggy that was made for desert contitions.

 **(~Meeting new friends-*Jovi's Theme-PKM: XD Gale of Darkness*~)**

"...Uh...Hi, sis'." Tasha stuttered nervously, waving weakly at the woman who is now identified as her older sister. Then, quickly remembering Dawn's warning last night, she quickly added, "And you might wanna brace yourself for weirdness."

"Happy to see you too, baby sister." Renee, Tasha's older sister, winked and teased, much to Tasha's further embarrassment. "And what to do you mean I wanna brace myself? What weirdness?"

"I'm not a baby, Renee." Tasha protested, hating the fact that her sister always referred to her as a baby. She then sighed and added, "Well..."

Unfortunately, it was too late as Brock, once again in ga-ga land, leaped in front of the now quickly cringing and nervous Renee, then took hold of her hands as he introduced himself, "It's such a pleasure to meet the sister of Tasha such as you. I'm Brock, and I'm studying to become a Pokemon Breeder and Doctor, and also helping out the current crisis that has befelled in the Orre Region. What's your name?"

Now realising what her little sister meant in weirdness, and boy was this guy weird? Especially since he is five years younger than herself. Renee recovered briefly and replied, "I'm Renee. I happen to be a transporter for certain trainers through out the Orre Region, a safety and Pokemon ranger, and top 3rd trainer of Mt. Battle."

"Then I sall help you provide the safety of all people and Pokemon, including the safety of yourself, to protect from all of the most dangerous dangers-" Brock was once again cut off when Crogunk, having sensed his trainer's love-sick "illness" again, silently appeared and used poison jab onto his back, causing Brock to become paralyzed before comically collasping face first onto the ground. Crogunk then grabbed Brock's vest-coat and dragged him away from the embarrassing scene. **(~End Meeting new friends-*Jovi's Theme*~)**

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup just chuckled in embarrassment at their friend's usual love-crazy thing, while everyone else just stared, weirded out at the scene that unfolded.

"Told ya so." Tasha told her sister with a sheepish smile.

"Right..." Renee just blinked, her expression in blank confusion.

As if knowing what the older woman wanted to say, Ash chuckled sheepishly, his hand behind his head, "Sorry about that. Everytime he meets a girl, Brock kinda turns into a zombie."

Renee went to reply that it was fine, but when she glanced fully at Ash, she blinked in suprise, as an instant memory from five years ago hit her like a ton of bricks, and the first thing she blurted out was, "...Alistair?" which caught everyone's attention, before realising what the young woman was talking about.

"I guess you met my dad too, huh?" Ash shrugged with a sad but understanding smile.

"...So, you're his son, right?" Renee blinked. She then breathed, "Wow, I guess his legacy lives on in you."

"You bet Mr. Alistair's legacy lives in him!" Tasha said, getting excited again, pointing at Ash while continuing, "His name is Ash, and he competed in the Kanto League, the Orange League, the Johto League, the Houen League, the Battle Frontier and just recently the Sinnoh League! Isn't that awesome?"

"I guess you got yourself a great big fan, Ash." Dawn giggled to her friend who, normally would've been flattered and stay things full of pride, was for once blushing in embarrassment.

"Is that you, Renee?" Eagun inquired, before smiling, "May, have you grown, young lady."

Recongising the elder, Renee smiled in respect and said, "It's good to see you again, Master Eagun." before asking to Ash and his friends, including Michael, and asked, "I couldn't help but overheard that something happened and you might need a lift to Mt. Battle, right?"

"Yeah, we do, actually." Ash replied.

"Well then, I can take you guys there in no time flat." Renee winked again.

Ash and the others cheered at this, before Michael hands Ash, Dawn(who recalled Grovyle back into his pokeball for now) and Brock PDAs to keep in touch with anyone who can help with the situation, before they said their goodbyes to Eagun who cautioned them to be careful. While Michael left on his scooter, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Tasha and their Pokemon hitched a ride with Renee who drove off in the car towards their next destination.

* * *

 **(~Interrogation-*Jail/Stockaide-PKM: MD-EOT/D/S-Anime version*~)**

Meanwhile, inside a dark labortory somewhere in the Orre Region, Proffessor Krane was tied up in a computer chair, struggling to free himself, but with the goons in the white uniforms, and with Pokemon that were threatening to cause harm, which was unforgivable since these Pokemon were no doubt trained by cruel humans like these men to hurt others in the most violent way.

The elevator shaft opened, and a woman with long pink hair that went down to hair ankles, set up in double-side ponytails, wearing a grayish blue and black sleeveless black dress that acted like a shirt and shorts, gloves and white boots, approached with a bubbly expression on her face.

"Well now, Proffessor. Are you enjoying our company? Hmm?" asked the woman.

Instead of answering her question, Krane grunted again, "What is the meaning of this? What do you want with me!?"

The woman laughed, as if she found this amusing, before standing over the bounded man, saying, "Isn't it obvious? You have become part of the experiment team to help provide the recreations of the mightiest Pokemon in the world! The Shadow Pokemon!"

"What!?" Krane exclaimed in horror. "But Ciper was destroyed five years ago!"

"Destroyed?" The woman asked, before she formed an expression that as if she changed personality completely, her expression cold and nasty, as she smiled sinisterly, "What, haven't you figured it out yet? Cipher was never destroyed at all. They only went into hiding, for, get this, _five, long, agonizing years_ , no thanks to that former nincompoop leader Evice and mister ugly-fashioned freak-whatever his name was-for messing things up and _losing_ to five people who are three teenagers, one of them having the power to see through Pokemon's hearts, the second being a former snatcher, the third, who knows where he came from and had a Charizard that turned black and blue-literally, a little girl, and a Pokemon Master who died saving them heroically, then getting themselves and most of the former members arrested."

Krane felt his blood run cold, as he froze at the horrifying new information that was hidden for the last five years, and no one, not even him or the HQ lab, had even known about this until now. Cipher still existed, even after five years? Then that meant these men were members of Team Cipher, and what's worse, they're repeating history in a different way, meaning that Evice was not the true leader of Cipher at all. But who was?

"Getting the picture now, Proffessor?" The woman grinned, tauntly touching the terrified man's cheek with her hand, as if she was speaking to either a child or a lover.

"...And you? Who are you?" Krane trembled.

Grinning, the woman stood up straight, before posing of that of a model, answering with a gesture, "My name is Lovrina-Admin of Team Cipher."

 **(~End Interrogation-*Jail/Stockaide*~)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ash and his group...

During the drive from Agate Village to Mt. Battle within an hour, Renee was brought up to speed on what was happening, which in response she mentioned that Alistair had come because he had wanted to help stop Team Cipher from harming Pokemon that would also harm humans and the Orre Region.

"Alistair was a very nice man and he would do anything to help innocent people and Pokemon, and I don't think he even cared about what would happen to him." Renee was saying as she drove. Brock sat in the front passenger seat, while Dawn, Tasha, Ash, Pikachu and Piplup sat in the back passenger seats. "Everyone was upset when we heard the news that he died."

"I would've too, if I knew about all this." Ash somberly agreed, though he knew that, back then, he'd been far too young to know any of this sort of thing. His expression then quickly changed into that of determination and clutched his fist, saying, "I don't care who these guys are, but I'm not gonna let them repeat history by changing Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon all over again, not if I can help it!" referring to the men in white that kidnapped Proffessor Krane earlier.

"Wow, Ash, you really are Alistair's son." Dawn smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Ash asked, quickly confused.

"Because if Renee's right, then he must've been exactly like you in personality." The female trainer from sinnoh answered.

"And you do look just like him as well, Ash." Renee agreed with a fond smile. "Tasha's right; you'll be an amazing Pokemon Master someday, with that personality and love of Pokemon of yours."

Ash just laughed, saying, "Well, I guess I love adventures, and really, all of my Pokemon are the ones who deserve all the credit. Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu sheepishly blushed while scratching the back of his head.

"Ash tries hard to do his best, but he his confidence in his Pokemon and trains them by training with them more as a friend than anything else." Brock explained, having known Ash for as long as he did, since their meeting back in Ash's first journey in the Kanto region.

"So, you encourage your Pokemon?" Tasha asked, curious.

Ash nods, saying, "Yup, because my Pokemon want to win battles and help out, and I want to help them as much as they do. We work together as a family."

The word family sticked close in both Renee and Tasha's hearts. It made them realise that Ash valued his friends, both human and Pokemon as equals and understanding the difference in them. It made them both think of his father, how he once told them, that whether one was a human or a pokemon, it made no difference, because they were all living beings, born in this world, all having minds, souls and hearts, and if they understood that, than they can really live in true peace and harmony.

Just then, a familiar facility that was hewn into a tall mountain came into view, and Renee announced that they had arrived, before pulling the car into a gentle stop. When the five trainers and two Pokemon stepped out, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup suddenly figured out why it was called Mt. Battle. It was quite literal in the way it was named. They could see traces of yellow paths lead up into the clouds that floated around the mountain itself.

"Whoa...talk about awesome." Ash said as he continued to gaze at the place.

"Pika..." Pikachu echoed, once again planting himself onto Ash's shoulder.

Suddenly, Ash then felt the feeling of deja vu hitting him like a boulder. There was something familiar about this mountain and the yellow paths, but he couldn't place in what it was yet, though. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he gazed down into the path in front of him and his friends, and blinked in surprise when he and the others noticed a familiar red-haired man in a red coat standing in front of the stairway leading up to the front doors.

It was one of the bodyguards of Mr. Verich from Gateon Port.

As the group approached, the man himself, Eldes, had just finished speaking through his PHS, before sensing movement behind him and turned around to see the group. He instantly recongised Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup.

 **(~Mysterious pressence-*Sacred Moon-KH: 3582 Days*~)**

"Ah, so we meet again." Eldes nodded, "You've come here for some training?" he guessed.

"Sure have." Ash nodded, just as Michael approached and greeted the group who greeted him in return. Ash then asked to Eldes, "Are you here for some training too?"

Eldes smirked, even though he, like Adros, wore computer-like shades. "No, I already trained here a long time ago, to become a strong trainer. Because of that, after a long time, I took up position as bodyguard for Mr. Verich to ensure his safety, and do as he's told when it comes to others." though the last part of the sentence was somewhat of a lie, but it was best that these young people did not know of what he was actually doing.

Though he frowned a little.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Dawn asked, noticing what she assumed was a concerned frown. Piplup wondered about that as well.

"No it's just..." Eldes turned around, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head, muttering to himself, "...I'm not even sure why I even became a bodyguard. Sometimes I wonder about that kind of power both in myself and my Pokemon."

"But you do care about your Pokemon, don't you?" Ash asked.

Eldes turned back to face Ash and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're asking yourself in why you and your Pokemon became bodyguards, then that means you care about your Pokemon like we do, right?" The young trainer theoried.

Despite his real secret position, Eldes was admittedly surprised and, while he never mentioned even Adros, he shrugged, "Well, yeah. Isn't it natural to become a team with your pokemon?" before laughing. He had to admit, though, there was something strangely familiar about Ash, and not just because they already met back at Gateon Port, but something else. Almost like...a resemblence.

"Anyway, I'm off." Eldes walked past the group, waving at them without looking back, "Have fun at Mt. Battle, kiddos." **(~End Mysterious Pressence-*Sacred Moon*~)**

Ash and the others watched him go, before Brock asked, "Hey Ash, do you know him?"

"Not that much." Ash admitted.

"He was a bodyguard with another guy who was in blue instead of red, and they're bodyguards to..."

"Mr. Verich." Tasha finished for Dawn. "Everyone in the Orre region knows him. He's a very rich but very nice old man. That guy we just met, that was Eldes the red, or so I call him. His other bodyguard was Ardos the blue, who's a bit more creepier."

"You call any bodyguard in only one colour names with coloured names." Renee shook her head. "Anyway, isn't Citrus waiting?"

"So is Vander." Michael added. "I say let's go meet him."

The others nodded in agreement, before heading up and walked into the facility, where the doors opened up and there were people, lounging and laughing or talking about training with their Pokemon.

"The rules state here that in order to met Vander, you have to battle and win against three trainers of Mt. Battle." Renee told Ash and the others. "The receptionist would tell you that anyway, but I thought it would be better to let you guys know right now."

"Right, since you're the top third trainer of Mt. Battle, right Renee?" Ash recalled. At the older woman's nod, he then said challenging, "Alright, then how about after we find Proffessor Krane, and if I win all the way up to you, you and I have a battle?"

Renee considered it, then smiled in confidence, "Sure, I'll be looking forward to that challenge, Ash."

"So cool!" Tasha said happily, her eyes sparkling in admirance, "My older sister and the son of my favorite idiol to battle someday soon! I seriously don't wanna miss this!" causing everyone else in the group and in the room to sweatdrop when they heard this.

* * *

After speaking with the receptionist, Ash and Michael both decided to be the challengers and Dawn, Brock, and Tasha were allowed to go with to watch, while Renee, being the top 3rd trainer, would supervise.

The gate opened for the group to enter, and Ash and his friends stepped through the opened gates on a metal path that leds up over the interior of the mountain. They walked and reached the first platform where a trainer was waiting. They could see that it must've taken years to build this, because the platforms went higher and higher, and the higher one went, the higher the fall would be towards the ravine down below, which can kill someone.

This height was making Brock nervous, because he was now shaking in realisation and whimpering on how high the mountain was, and normally he wasn't prone in height-phobia, but this would make an exception today.

"Uh, m-maybe I should wait inside with Renee." Brock whimpered, which made his friends roll their eyes, before Dawn grabbed hold of his arm and she pulled him onto the platform, even though he tried to pull away, but found himself unable to, due to his fear. Unfortunately, Piplup was in the same boat as Brock and even clinged onto Brock's back after jumping out of Dawn's arms, hoping not to fall either.

"Brock, Piplup, it's not like we're gonna fall. You're both acting like scared little girls." Dawn scolded.

"I know, but no one said anything about Mt. Battle this high!" Brock's voice was high-pitched like a whimpering woman, and at the moment, he didn't care.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup squealed in fear as well, quivering.

"Well, a-as long as we're careful, we shouldn't fall, right?" Ash found himself quivering a little nervously himself, now peering at the bottom, careful not to let himself become queasy or light-headed, before looking ahead of him and the others. Dawn, Pikachu, and Michael quirked eye-brows at him with shocked sweatdrops.

Dawn sighed, grumbling, "Talk about big babies."

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered in agreement.

Just then, as Ash looked up when he and the others heard a loud gush of wind, on the second platform, there was a trainer already battling a second trainer on the second platform. This trainer was a eleven year old boy with bluish-green hair, blue t-shirt, brown-gray shorts, black socks and red shoes, and his battle Pokemon, a Shedinja which was already defeated and seeing stars. The boy was struggling against the wind of a familiar trio with a Yamegaga using gust attack.

"Hey, that's Citrus!" Tasha cried out, reconising the boy as her friend.

Ash watched, before he gasped in horror, as the other two trainers whom were supposed to be battled against, along with another man, were tied up and the familiar trio were none other than Team Rocket who were, as usual, and how they got here was beyond him, causing trouble. But that wasn't what had Ash gasp.

It was his vision he saw a day ago-the boy, Citrus, was going to fall to his death!

"We gotta help him!" Ash cried out, and before the others could ask what he was doing, he sprinted forward towards the platforms, his slight fear of heights completley forgotten, and his friends and Tasha all quickly followed.

As predicted by the strange vision, the gust attack was too powerful and Citrus found himself tumbling backwards before falling backwards off a platform in mountains towards the deep carven and ravine down below, screaming.

"I got you!" Ash called out, reaching out and grabbing hold of Citrus's right wrist.

Citrus, who had closed his eyes and had braced himself, opened them again and saw that some kid had saved his life. With Brock's help, Ash pulled the other boy up, while Pikachu and Piplup were facing Team Rocket, Dawn and Tasha tending to the unconscious but fairly okay Shedinja, and Michael was busy untiying the man and the other two trainers from the ropes.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, worriedly.

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken. Thanks alot." Citrus smiled sheepishly. "Man that was close."

"You should've just waited, Citrus!" Tasha scolded as she was gently cradling her friend's Shedinja in her arms.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we've got problems." Brock pointed out, as everyone else turned their gaze to Team Rocket who looked now annoyed yet again.

"Hey listen, twerps! We're busy here!" Meowth yelled out.

"You mean trying to steal Pokemon again? That's more crime than being busy." Dawn pointed out, glaring.

"I thought we got rid of you in Agate Village. What are you guys doing here now?" Ash asked, also glaring at the trio.

 **(~Team Rocket Motto-PKM: Diamond and Pearl-Anime version~)**

"Is that a question that you ask?" Jessie began the motto.

"Which cannot be covered by a mask." James added into the motto.

"Up on a mountain!"

"Beyond the clouds!"

"A pretty high task!" Meowth added.

"Bringing chaos into breakman's pace." Jessie continued.

"Dashing hope and putting fear in it's place." James continued.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now d'at's the name!" Meowth continued.

"Putting all the do-gooders right in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket,"

"In your face!" Jessie, James and Meowth concluded. **(~End Team Rocket's Motto~)**

While Ash, Michael, Dawn, Brock, Tasha, Pikachu and Piplup glared at the trio, Citrus held a blank confused expression and he couldn't help but ask, "Uh...are you guys part of the poem circus or something?"

Jessie's vain on her head squeezed in anger as she yelled, "It's not a poerty or a circus, brat! It's our famous motto that people never get tired of!"

"Could've fooled me." Ash begged to differ. "Any of your stupid mottos would even put a Snorlax into a deeper sleep."

"We alternate them, thank you!" James pointed out.

"Yeah, do you know how hard is it to change and come up new dialogue for our mottos!?" Meowth added, while unknowingly and briefly breaking the fourth wall.

"Sounds pretty much the same to me." Dawn stated with an annoyed look.

"Oh nevermind!" Jessie growled, "Yamagata use gu-"

"Blastroise, use Hydro-Pump!" a familiar voice called out, cutting Jessie off.

Everyone turned to look to see Renee there with a Blastroise, with, at her order, blasted a powerful Hydro-Pump from it's cannons, perfectly at Team Rocket who screamed and tried to get out of the way, but had no such luck and were easily blasted like flies and shot into the sky again.

"NO FAIR!" Jessie screamed.

"We didn't get the chance to steal Pokemon again!" James cried out.

"I guess Orre's another bad luck region to us." Meowth groaned.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted in unison and once again, disappeared into the sky...again.

"Good job, Blastroise. You can take a rest now." Renee said, smiling at her Pokemon before recalling it back into it's pokeball before going up to join her sister and the others, while Brock brought out a potion to spray onto Shedinja.

"Wow, Renee! Your Blastroise was really powerful!" Dawn said, amazed.

"That comes from being the 3rd ranked trainer of Mt. Battle." Renee winked, before asking, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we sure are." Ash replied, before looking at Citrus and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Citrus smiled, "Thanks for saving me. If you haven't got here on time, I'd be a goner. I owe you one...uh..." before sheepishly mumbling, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." Ash replied.

"Pallet Town..." The name of the town sounded familiar.

But Citrus didn't get the chance to ask any other, when the man Michael freed approached them, saying, "Thank you all so much. That's the second time I had to be saved by criminals in five years."

"That's just fine." Michael smiled, before asking, "Are you Vander by any chance?"

The man in question, Vander himself, smiled and nodded, "Indeed. I am Vander."

Little did the group know, Eldes was watching from the shadows of the gates, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, before he stood up and nodded to himself, walking away and out of the facility once again.

"...Sounds like those kids are stronger than I expected." Eldes muttered to himself. He secretly smirked, and added under his breath, "This could be interesting."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry that it's late yet again. As promised, Citrus is finally introduced, though this chapter is rushed, I know. Couldn't help for that. More characters are added to my unofficial voice cast list which will never happen, but it's nice to dream._

 _Ash Ketchum: Voiced by Veronica Taylor._

 _Pikachu: Voiced by Ikue...something in Pokemon language, and Sarah Natochenny in translation language._

 _Brock and James: Voiced by Eric Stuart._

 _Dawn: Voiced by Emily Bauer._

 _Piplup: Voiced by Amy...something who also voiced Cyndequil in Pokemon langauge, and Amy Birnbaum in translation language(and for further notice later on)._

 _Grovyle: Voiced by Darren Dunstan in Pokemon Language, and Dan Green in translation language._

 _Michael: Voiced by Sarah Natochenny(or someone else you can think of)._

 _Eldes: Voiced by Quinton Flynn._

 _Adros: Voiced by Kirk Thornton(or something)._

 _Tasha: Voiced by Tara Strong._

 _Jessie: Voiced Rachael Lillis._

 _Meowth: Voiced by Maddie Blaustein._

 _Eagun: Voiced by Kenneth Mars._

 _Dusknoir: Voiced by David Brimmer/John Barrowman in translation language._

 _Citrus: Voiced by Tara Jayne(Sands)._

 _Renee: Voiced by Bella Hudson._

 _Lovrina: Voiced by...Unknown._

 _Proffessor Krane: Voiced by...Unknown._

 _Thanks for your reviews by the way in the previous chapters. Please keep them coming if you can and I'll see you in the next chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
